Forbidden Love
by itsLALA
Summary: Casey and Derek always had these strange feelings towards each other, but they never knew how to act upon it, one day Derek couldn't take it anymore...however will their love withstand the obstacles in their way? -DASEY , story better than summary!
1. Our Not So Sweet Escape

**So I decided to make a story, a full fledged Chapter story for DASEY, because I've written so much one shots, so might as well put up a Chapter story right? **

**But I will need reviews for this to be possible. Chapter one being updated will lead to Chapter two and maybe even three. But it all depends if I end up getting a good amount of reviews, because what's a story if no one likes it right? Anyways, here it is! **

**Summary: Casey and Derek have a different type of **_**relationship**_**, they hate each other…that no doubt, but they knew…**_**deep down**_** somewhere they did care about each other, **_**way more then should**_**. But one day, Derek just couldn't take it anymore. He snaps…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

_He was Derek Michael Venturi, aka, Triple D, D, Der, and most frequently used; 'Der-_ek_!' He was a Hockey God and to the ladies plain out 'God'. He loved every bit of attention he got and if he would say so himself he thought he had 'earned' it! A good body like his and a sexy face like that, who wouldn't? But of course, no one but him deserved it because…he was Derek._

_But she was Casey McDonald, aka, Spacey, Case, Klutzilla, Keener and most frequently used; 'Princess' she was a Goddess, but since her reputation was, Keen, keen, and keen no one would admit to it. She danced which had toned her and got her into shape now she wasn't muscular like a girl named Helga would be. But she wasn't obese or anorexic. She was perfect. She loved to learn, anything really, she wrote and occasionally took pictures. But her true passion was dancing, her passion to Derek was dancing but her ambition was to learn. But who cares about Derek's opinion? _

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a house with a jerk like you for the whole night!" Casey groaned in frustration, it was completely out of line for her parents to drop the bomb like that, 'Oh Casey, I forgot to tell you. George, the kids and I are going out for dinner and then to watch the movie they wanted to see, I know that you and Derek would be bored of it. So it's alright. Be back soon, Love You, be back around…11-ish! X.'

But the thing was; it wasn't even in _person_ it was on a note that was stuck on the fridge on a post-it note, yeah, formal alright.

"Oh save it princess, any girl would be _lucky_ to be stuck with me for the night. Besides it's not even like I plan on staying here all night!" Derek said with a shrug.

Casey's eyes popped out of her skull, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there buddy. First off, I am _not_ any girl and second what the _fudge_ did you mean that you don't plan on staying here all night?"

Derek sighed, "Oh take a breather Case, the rents are out till 11, it's now…" he trailed and looked at the clock that flashed bright Green numbers on the microwave, "It's now 8:03, we have a lot of time to go out and make it back without being caught!"

Casey shook her head, "Nope, you aren't going anywhere Derek. You're staying here!"

Derek gave her a look, "Who said anything about _me_? Did you not here a word I was saying Princess? I said _we_."

"Der-_ek_!"

* * *

"Do you think it was such a good idea to leave Casey and Derek alone?" Nora asked looking at her husband as the children remained oblivious to the conversation, eating.

George swallowed the piece of steak that was in this mouth, "Nora, honey. They are both grown, I'm sure they could put aside their differences for a night, we only have like…3 hours left, we won't be out for much longer."

Nora sighed, "But Georgy, it's _exactly_ that, they have _too much_ differences to put aside, I think we just left, Tornado and Lightening to make an explosion," Nora groaned inwardly.

George shrugged, "They can't get into much trouble!"

Nora shook her head, "This is Casey and Derek George, there is nothing called, 'Can't get into much trouble' when it comes to them."

George couldn't help but agree; it was true. Derek and Casey odd enough, knew each others pushing points, and where the limit was drew, he couldn't help but wonder if they knew each others weakness and every other thing about them because they couldn't go a day without bickering or just seeing each other…what if there was more behind their relationship? George shuddered, that'd be…_something_.

* * *

"What do you think mom and George are talking about?" Edwin asked discreetly as he stared down at the food on his plate, fries, chicken and discarded vegetables in Nora's favor.

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, "For once I don't know."

Edwin looked over at his sister that he cared deeply about, "What do you mean, what's wrong Izzy?"

Lizzie sighed, "I don't know Edwin."

Edwin raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Lizzie looked over at him for the first time looking away from the peas she was rolling around on her plate with her fork.

"I…I don't think…I'm ready…" Lizzie said and only if Edwin knew the double meaning to what she had said.

"Ready for?"

"For…" Lizzie sighed, "For being an _us_ and for being a Captain."

"What do you mean you aren't ready for us?" Edwin asked a little more then angry, he knew he shouldn't be. This decision was big but he knew and she knew they liked each other a month after they met, yeah he was still pubescent but he knew they shared mutual feelings.

"Edwin think about it…Derek and Casey are bound to get together sometime soon, do you think mom and George can take two sets of freak children who fall in love with their step-sibling?"

"Liz, we aren't freaks. We can't help who we like, it is beyond our control. You're my partner in crime, in all honesty Liz, I'll wait for you. When you're ready. But just remember we aren't freaks, we're far from that." Edwin whispered only so loud Lizzie could hear. Now Edwin heard that Lizzie said, 'Who fall in love with their step-sibling' he was her step-sibling so did that mean that she loved him? If be the case, he wouldn't deny the fact he loved her too.

Lizzie smiled, "Thank you Ed. This is why I like you so much, remember that I do. I'd wait for you too, but can we wait a week or so to see if Derek and Casey finally come to realization, if not then we can get together then tell the family."

Edwin nodded and took her hand under the table to hide it from his family, "I'd wait a million decades for you."

Lizzie smiled at Edwin's cheesy-ness, he was always the chivalrous one, the sweet caring one from them all, well Derek and him and Lizzie loved it, she would never get enough that's just one of them many things she loved about him. Hell they were 14 turning 15 in a couple months they may be young but they definitely knew that the loved each other they weren't stupid kids.

* * *

"We really shouldn't be doing this!" Casey panicked. She was currently in the prince with Derek, constantly checking the clock on her blackberry just to check the time, because when you're having fun time flies right? Well Casey wasn't _exactly_ having fun, but you know she couldn't let Derek know that. But he was Derek and she was Casey so he knew alright.

"Casey, time flies if you're having _fun_, you _are not_ having fun!" Derek complained at her and looked at the clock on the radio, it was only 9:07 for crying out loud, they'd reach the party in less then 10 minutes, have an hour and a half to have fun then leave and head back home. It was fool proof…coming from Derek.

Casey sighed and put her phone away she gave up; she was going to have fun. Only if Max knew what she was going to do tonight. Oh yeah, did she forget to mention to her boyfriend she was going to a college party…yeah it slipped her mind. Max and her have been dating for 4 months now, it was going pretty well she would say, he became more gentlemen like and he took her on dates frequently and she learned to understand that it bugged Derek deeply that she was seeing him, which by all means gave her an _even more_ reason to date him!

Pulling up into the empty space a block away Derek and Casey started to the house, from a block away you could hear the loud music and the vibrations the house had on the street, it was amazing how College frat parties could be so lively at such an early hour.

Walking into the frat house they gained some stares but eventually they gave in and let them 'crash the party', Casey turned to Derek but there _was no Derek_ she groaned, she knew she was going to have at it herself. Sadly she minded, a lot. She needed Derek for this, he was experienced in this sort of thing, he was the one that dragged her out here anyways, hey…Casey groaned the only reason why he did it was because if they _were to get caught_ not only would he get into trouble, _she would_ too. Ah, that sneaky Derek him.

Taking off her black leather jacket some what similar to Derek's but fit for a Casey figure, she was left in nothing but a shorter then necessary black denim skirt, strappy black heels, and a red V cut halter top, her hair not covering a lot of her back with the high pony tail she left it in. She was wearing something similar to the time her and Derek _almost_ snuck out when the family went to Emily's house, but they were grounded so they _couldn't_ go. But when they left they ripped out their track suit and went to the garage for the prince, but…they heard George come back with Marti and had to ditch the idea…thankfully they weren't caught, until…in the end Casey blurted that they dented the car when Derek tried to back out the garage and escape, regarding them in another grounding. But it wasn't Casey's fault, Derek persuaded her and she couldn't take the guilt!

Suddenly feeling self conscious about what she was wearing Casey made to put her jacket back on but a hand stopped her.

"Hey sexy," it whispered.

Casey turned around to be face to face with a tall tanned man with gorgeous green eyes and brown shaggy hair, standing about 6'2" Casey standing at 5'6" yeah, she was tiny, he was giant…woo.

Casey smiled, "Hi."

He smirked and suddenly Casey didn't feel to well, "My name is Daniel, I'd love to get to know you. I haven't seen you around before."

Casey smiled nervously, "Yeah about that…" she trailed.

He hushed her, "No, no, it's fine. I know you don't go to college, but you sure do have a pair of legs on you so it don't matter."

Casey blushed, "Thanks…I think."

He smiled, "Care to dance?"

She smiled and nodded putting her jacket in a safe closet.

Leading her to the dance floor not to far from the front door Casey started off goofing around with him, he didn't seem half bad. A nice guy with a gorgeous smile for sure. But the next song was more…slow not a romantic song, but it wasn't as upbeat as the other one it had a seductive vibe to it a sexy vibe, Daniel turned Casey around by her hips, so her ass was now on his pelvis…

Casey flinched at the feeling; wouldn't this be considered 'cheating'?

Daniel put his chin on her shoulder bending a far way to get there, he started to place soft kisses on her neck and shoulder blade and the funny thing is; Casey so wanted to pull away but she couldn't find the energy or guts to. So she continued to grind on Daniel and he continued to kiss up and down her neck.

,

2 songs later Derek had become worried, Casey was no where to be seen, and yes he was a jerk to her but yes, he does have…feelings for her, strictly sister like. So he tried to convince himself, he was with a blonde kissing in a corner of the frat house for 3 songs, and the last 2 songs he had another girl on his mind, preferably a brunette with piercing blue eyes.

So he came up with an excuse to leave the wildly good looking college blonde to go look for his keener. Yeah something must be wrong with him to leave a hot blonde for…_Casey_. Well Nora would kill him if he lost her, _yes!_ Perfect excuse.

Rounding corridors and fearfully opening bedroom doors he finally realized she wasn't here, maybe she went to sit in the prince, she isn't really the party type, especially a college frat party. Getting his jacket from the 'safe closet' he chucked it on and looked to his side as he put his arms through the holes and _something_ had caught his attention. Something that _wasn't_ right at all.

Walking closer to the scene Derek's eyes popped out their sockets, there was his Keener, in the arms of a college beast grinding on each other more then a little seductively an alcoholic beverage in Casey's hand her hair down and wild, had it not been in a ponytail when they arrived? The beasts' hands on her hips moving around in circular motions as he kissed on her, on _his _Princess, _his_ keener, nope, he was not having it; especially in…_WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE WEARING_? Derek marched over to the duo some people watching the duo basically make love on the dance floor.

Casey opened her eyes at the slight feeling she got when Derek was around and to her assumptions she was right, there was Triple D himself standing in front of her as she grinded on a stranger and he kissed on he and her hands wrapped behind her around his neck buried in his hair.

Casey smiled at him and said the simple words,

"I'm having fun now."

* * *

**Aha, so what do you guys think so far?  
Like it or no?**

**This is also kind of an alternative Casey, she's trying a new side thing. Because Derek calls her uptight too much, and Dasey moments are definitely on the way!**

**Feel free to leave it in a review if you like, please?**

**And yeah the Characters are going to be OOC sometimes. Just a heads up.**

**-ShennelG. **


	2. Max's Last Chance

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! It really means a lot, so here is Chapter 2 of Forbidden Love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"How much longer till the movie ends?" George asked, he was tired of seeing this and apparently so was Edwin, Lizzie's eyes were glued to the screen and so were Marti's except for the 'scary parts' when the wolf pack and the evil vampires fought.

So yeah they were watching Eclipse the Twilight Saga. Edwin only came to support Lizzie, that he'd never miss. But really Lizzie? Twilight?

Nora looked away for a second, "Uhm, in about 30 minutes we'll reach home around 11:10."

George nodded; it seemed his wife was glued to the screen too."

"Woo!" She cheered along with the other girls in the theatre as Taylor Lautner took off his shirt. Edwin and George looked at each other and shook their heads in shame, but they were their women and they weren't going to deny that.

* * *

Casey glared at Derek, "I don't know _why_ you had to do that!" She said going into a tantrum.

Derek looked at Casey, "Case, you're drunk, not fully but enough for you not to act like yourself. You have a boyfriend, Max. He's a football player…" Derek cringed just describing him so he stopped.

Casey looked away for a moment and then looked back at Derek tears brimming in her eyes, "Derek what have I done? They'll probably think of me as a slut!"

Derek smiled, Casey was back.

Derek shook his head, "No."

Casey looked at him confused, "Why?"

He looked around, "Casey look around you. Every girl is either having 'sex on the dance floor' or making out with a guy in the corner or on a couch."

Casey looked around and felt much better about her self, "That's true."

Derek smiled, "Exactly."

Casey stood up, "Can we go home now?"

Derek nodded, "We should've left 10 minutes ago."

Casey started to panic, "Oh no, we're going to get caught Derek!"

Derek shook his head, "If we leave now, and take the short route we can avoid traffic and get there with 20 minutes to spear."

Casey smiled, "Okay let's go."

Getting her jacket she turned one last time at her second and probably last in a long time party. About to turn around with Derek something had caught her eye…

"Max?" her voice cracked.

Derek looked at her, "What?"

She kept staring her eyes watering, this was De JA Vu or she had some really bad memory play backs but with the current boyfriend, because there stood Max in the kitchen that had a arch for an opening between a blonde's legs her breast pressed to his chest their lips locked in a deep heated make out session, his hands roaming her body her nails digging into his back.

Derek looked to where she was looking and immediately got angry for her, stomping up to Max he cleared his throat, one that was _his_ blonde Max was making out with but most importantly that was _his_ Casey he was messing with.

"Oh Derek?" Max said sounding surprised and shocked although the same thing, different in the situation. The blonde looked between the two high schoolers and scoffed mumbling something on her way to the living room, 'Never again, never, ever again!'

"What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by, to see what was happening on at the frat parties I'll so be attending in my _maybe_ college and university days," Derek replied smugly.

Max smiled, "Uh-huh, look dude. What you saw there it wasn't my fault, you know her boobs were just like _whoa_!"

Derek nodded with a smirk, "I know."

Max smile widened, "Oh great, so you understand?"

Derek's smirk left his face, "I'm single, you aren't."

Max sighed, "I know…Casey's amazing don't get me wrong and her boobs are like _whoa_ too…" Max trailed after seeing the look on Derek's face for talking about Casey like that.

Max looked away ashamed then looked back at Derek, "Look dude, you can't tell Casey. I know we have our differences but male code, don't tell her."

Derek sighed, "Yeah, first off; the male code doesn't apply when you are hurting probably the most important girl in my life…" he trailed.

"When did you become so protective of Casey?" Max asked.

Derek thought about his arms crossed, when did he start? "Since now."

Max was taken back, Derek wasn't a bad brother after all...

"And second, he continued. I don't have to tell her…" he trailed once more after seeing Max smile, but then Derek stepped out of his view, "Because you just did."

His smile dropped, "Casey, baby…"

Casey shook her head, "No. Max I can't believe you, you know what happened with Truman and me and you decide to a replay what the hell is wrong with guys and their stupid _dicks_ can't you keep it in your _fucking_ pants for once? Honestly you all sicken the _shit_ out of me. All you guys can rot in hell for all I care!"

Derek _and_ Max were shocked, Casey never used vulgar language so they knew she was pissed, beyond pissed.

Max walked closer to Casey but Derek stepped between the two, "Coming from Casey; It's _fucking_ over!"

Max's eyes widened, "What?"

Derek nodded, "You heard me pretty boy."

Max looked Derek up and down, "How do you know she wanted that?"

"Because, Casey will always be an annoying keener but I know her better then she knows herself if anything. I can read her like a magazine and I don't read things so you know it's that easy!"

Max shook his head, "Whatever you just lost the best thing that ever happened to you Casey."

Casey shook her head, "No, I don't think so. You were a minor thing in my life, nothing big. But have a nice life Max it's not like its going to get anywhere. The times I cheered for you at your games, that was all fake enthusiasm anyways, you weren't really good that's why you were benched most of the game. But I being a nice hearted at the time girlfriend cheered for you still. But have fun finding a girl _not_ ashamed of their boyfriend being benched for each and ever game."

Derek laughed and flipped Max off and walked out of the frat house without a word. They knew no words were needed to be exchanged, they were in a comfortable silence until Casey gasped as she flipped out her cell phone in the middle of the drive home, "DEREK IT'S 10:55!"

Derek smirked, "Don't worry princess, we'll make it."

About to remark Derek floored the gas and he knew, yeah they were going to make it.

"DER-_EK_!"

* * *

"Do you think they tried to sneak out again?" Marti asked and for a 9 year old she was definitely not absent minded. She realized her surroundings and she knew what feelings meant especially the one called love. She wished sometimes someone was another McDonald but a boy for her to have 'love' with. But there were only two Venturi kids and those were girls, for Edwin and Derek. But she didn't mind. She'll find her 'love' one day!

"Let's hope not because if they did they'll be in big trouble."

,

But unbeknownst to the parents and little ole' Marti Lizzie and Edwin had been making lovey dovey faces to each other the whole ride sneaking glances and even _once_ just _once_ a small little peck, but that's when George was frustrated with the traffic and kept looking out the window, Nora tried to call the house but no one answered and Marti was singing to herself.

Edwin and Lizzie was an odd couple but like Dasey, they had what the other didn't. That's all they could ask for, because honestly they wouldn't change a thing in the world.

"How much longer till we get home?" Edwin asked.

"Uhm about 5 minutes?" George said pulling up to a nearby street by their home.

Edwin ran a hand through his hair hopeful for Casey and Derek to make it back in record time and hopeful for Lizzie to come to her senses.

* * *

"Derek how much longer till we reach home?" Casey said staring at her phone that said 11:03.

"Uhm 5 minutes?" He said stuffing his face with a hot dog, they just had to stop because Derek's stomach couldn't wait and apparently Casey owed him for talking off Max.

Casey couldn't say no to that because he had a point he was helpful back there. So they stopped for 10 minutes and then got on the road again.

"Well make it 2!"

Derek floored it once more causing a bit of ketchup to end up on his nose but he couldn't take his hand off the steering wheel or they'd crash or the hot dog or else, his pants or the car would be stained with ketchup, Casey laughed and wiped it off his nose with a napkin and threw it out the window discreetly from other cars but not to Derek.

"You're so messy!" Casey teased him.

"You're such a litter bug!" Derek teased back.

Casey leaned against the window noticing Derek pull up into a street nearby their home.

"Almost their princess."

Casey smiled as she saw their house come into view. George's car wasn't there.

* * *

"Look there's the house…the prince isn't there though…" Nora jumped excitedly.

George parked into the parking lot, "Yeah, because last time Derek had the car he had parked it into the garage."

Nora nodded in understandment, "Let's go see if their in then."

Marti and the rest of the kids ran out the car.

* * *

"What was that?" Casey said in a state she stood in the living room/dining area as she heard a car stop in the driveway and car doors slam shut.

Casey and Derek panicked and looked at each other ran back into the kitchen then out and up the stairs turning around the railing just in time for the door to be opened by Edwin and Marti ran up the stairs immediately into her 'playhouse' she made in the hallway outside her bedroom.

"DEREK CASEY!" George called but got no reply, Derek was currently in his room his computer blasting music as he stripped out of his jacket and pants and shirt he put on a raggedy green shirt and his blue and white pleated pajama pants messed his hair up a little and sat his computer desk headphones over his ears and as soon as they reached his ears the door opened…

,

Casey ran into her room taking her earrings off and wiping her make up off with one good wipe taking off her party clothes and threw on the closet thing to her which happened to be one of Derek's shirt she had stolen from him because he had taken her cell phone but he gave that back and she had yet to give it back to him. She threw it on and put on pajama shorts messed her hair up and jumped into her bed but then realized her computer was on and so was the light so she quickly shuffled to her computer and as soon as she sat the door opened…

"Casey?" Nora said looking around her bedroom.

"Yeah mom?" Casey managed to keep her cool but inside her heart was just about ready to jump out her chest.

"You were here the whole time?" Her mother asked.

Casey nodded, "Well I made dinner for Derek and I but then we watched TV and now here we are him in his room me in mine I fell asleep and then woke up and went onto the computer."

Nora nodded, "Alright…"

Casey smiled, "Have fun?"

Nora nodded again, "Yeah Twilight was amazing!"

Casey laughed and then faked a yawn, "Of course."

Nora smiled, "Well goodnight Casey."

"Night mom."

,

"Derek!"

Derek didn't reply.

"DEREK!" His father shouted.

Derek looked up, "Oh hey dad!"

George's eyes went to slits, "Did you sneak out?"

Derek shook his head, "Nope not tonight."

George looked him up and down and realized he was in his pajamas.

"Hmm, alright. How come you guys didn't answer the phone when Nora called?"

Derek looked confused, "The phone rang?"

George nodded now amused he was getting somewhere with this little façade.

Derek shrugged, "I was listening to music rather loudly, do you think I would've heard? Besides Casey had only just woken up and gone onto her computer."

George nodded, "Okay. What'd you guys do?"

Derek listed the things Casey had told Nora.

George nodded in approval, "Alright. Goodnight son."

Derek nodded a goodnight and sighed, and for once he was thankful for something Casey could do.

And that, he texted a reply…

_From: Casey_

_To: Derek_

_Tell George if he asks that I cooked dinner for us,  
then we watched TV, went upstairs into our rooms.  
I fell asleep you were listening to music as usual,  
and I had just woken up and gone onto my computer._

_-Casey, xox._

_From: Derek_

_To: Casey_

_I did; thanks again.  
I guess you are helpful.  
Although if you ever repeat that,  
in public I will deny it._

_-Derek, X_

Boy could that girl text fast.

* * *

**So if any of you guys didn't get it, the one thing he liked about Casey was that she could text fast and it could get them out of trouble. So yeah, what did you guys think of the story? **

**Review, please?**

**-ShennelG.**


	3. The Morning After

**Okay so thanks for all the lovely reviews I got! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Since Nora and George left Casey's and Derek's bedrooms Derek heard Casey crying, 2 hours straight! It was getting annoying, one Max didn't deserve her tears, and two Derek doesn't do tears. But especially when their Casey's because he feels obligated to do something about it, but he restraint himself to his computer and music drowning out her sobs, until he was bored of the music and _still_ heard her crying, this girl was like Niagara Falls! Opening his bedroom door to cross over to Casey's Derek spotted Nora going in. He sighed, relief. He didn't have to deal with it, Nora would!

Looking at the clock that read 1:10 he jumped into his bed, sleep time!

* * *

"Casey honey are you alright?" Nora said sitting on the bed beside Casey's fragile figure.

Casey looked over to her mother tears streaming down her face, she hugged her tightly, "Mom, it's over."

Nora chuckled, "What's over?"

"Me…and Max!" She choked out, she repeated it many times in her head, but just hearing it out loud really did it for her to go ballistic, sobs escaped her mouth and violently shook the household.

Nora gasped, "What? Why? How?"

Casey took a deep breath, "Well he and I are over because…" Casey trailed off; she knew she couldn't tell her mom how she got Max at a _frat party_ with a drunken Blonde _college_ girl, now could she?

Nora looked at her contemplating daughter, "Because?"

Casey took a deep breath, "Tonight, what Derek and I wanted to eat we didn't have it, so we got ready and went to the grocery store right…" Casey thought about the alibi she was giving and continued positive of the story, "And when we got the groceries we decided to take the long way back for some reason, and we walked by the park and it wasn't completely dark out, so when we were walking I saw Max at the local park right…"

Nora nodded knowing where this was going already feeling bad for her daughter.

"And then we saw him with this _blonde_," Casey spat the color of the other girls' hair color out like it was venom, "and they were making out in the middle of the park, it's like seriously Max? It's a _park_!"

Nora rubbed her shoulders, "Awh, Case. It's going to be alright, there are other guys in the world, forget Max, he's a jerk."

Casey nodded, "I know."

"Does he know that you saw him? Or did you just tell him it was over?"

Casey nodded, "Surprisingly Derek got angry and walked over to them, they had a talk and I heard Max say I was an 'amazing girl and that my boobs are like _whoa,' _but then Derek got angrier and told him that he wasn't single and he couldn't do that and it wasn't good to mess with me and stuff right," Casey took a breath, "And then Max saw me behind Derek once he moved out the way, I told off Max and told him it was over. Then he told me I was losing the most important thing in my life. I told him he was wrong and he was a minor part of it. Then Derek and I came home, and Derek helped me cook."

Nora smiled, "Derek isn't all bad after all."

Casey smiled, "I know."

"Well, I'm here for you Case. Just forget about Max he was a waste of time, a good couple months distraction but he wasn't worth the fight. Just let him go okay?" Nora said rubbing her back.

Casey nodded and hugged her mother once more, "Thanks mom."

Nora smiled, "No problem."

Kissing Casey's head, "Now get some sleep."

Casey smiled, "Alright."

* * *

"I'm going to miss these moments," Lizzie said wrapped in Edwin's arms on his bed both under the comforter. Every night or every night she could Lizzie would sneak into Edwin's attic room, just to lay there with him and fall asleep until Edwin picked her up and carried her back to her room soundlessly.

"What do you mean you're going to miss?" Edwin asked, "These moments aren't going anywhere."

Lizzie sight and buried her face in his chest, "But Ed, what if…I don't know mom or George find out one day or see us kissing in the Game closet most importantly what about Marti, Casey and Derek? What if they see? What would they say? Edwin we'd be ruined."

Edwin rubbed Lizzie's back affectionately, "No matter what they say, I'll always find a way back to you. Lizzie we may not be dating…" he trailed as he sat up and brought her with him, he searched for her eyes in the dim light his lamp provided, "but I know, that I care deeply about you. I just might even…love you and as long as I love you _nothing_ will keep us apart."

Lizzie smiled, tears of joy and sadness coming from her eyes, "Oh Edwin!"

Edwin smiled, "Why are you crying?" He asked cautiously kissing away the two tears that rolled down her face.

She smiled, "Because, I love you too. I know I do. You're everything I need!" Lizzie sighed, all wrapped up in the sweet moment.

Edwin smiled and hooked her chin between his thumb and index finger, locking his eyes with hers he kissed her sweetly and mumbled into the kiss,

"You care what people think about us too much."

* * *

"What was the crying about?" George asked rolling over to face his wife who was now descending the stairs that led to their basement bedroom.

"Casey and another break up."

George nodded, "Max?"

Nora nodded and told George the story.

George rose and eyebrow, "Wait, Derek _helped_ Casey?"

Nora nodded, "I know I was surprised too."

George chuckled, "Wow, I wish I was there to see the moment."

Too bad the moment was a lie!

"Let's go to bed now," Nora suggested as she chuckled along with George and cuddled into her husbands' side.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Casey walked down the stairs looking _horrible_ with a capital H.

"Whoa Spacey, what happened to you?" Derek asked as milk spilled out of his mouth as he ate his cereal and laughed at Casey.

Casey glared at him and took her place next to him on a stool, running her hands through her messy tousled hair she pulled at the navy blue t-shirt and blue and green pleated over button up long sleeved shirt she wore. (**The same thing she wore in Fright Night, I think that's what the episode was called**.)

Derek laughed and took his cereal to the sink and went back to her, "But seriously, you alright?"

Casey looked up at him with a nod, "As good as I'm going to get."

Derek ruffled her hair and walked off.

No 'Der-_ek_'s' this morning and Nora noticed.

* * *

"Nora can I go to the park?" Marti bounced up and down.

"Sure ask Casey and Derek to take you," Nora said preparing to go to work.

"We'll take her!" Edwin and Lizzie said suddenly walking into the kitchen.

Nora looked at the two middle kids strangely; hmm something was going on with these kids.

"Okay, if Derek and Casey say no then you can."

They nodded and followed Marti to the living room where the two older children were.

"Smerek can you and Casey takes me to the park? Nora said to ask you guys."

Casey smiled sadly, "Sorry Marti, I don't feel up to getting out the house today."

Derek looked at the look on Marti's face and caved, "Sure Smarti I'll take you."

Casey looked over at Derek with an arched eyebrow.

"Yay!" Marti cheered running up the stairs to get ready.

Edwin and Lizzie groaned and walked back up the stairs probably to go finish a session they had going on in the Game Closet.

Derek looked over at Casey, "Come on Princess, let's go to the park."

"Derek didn't you hear me? I said I don't want to go."

Derek shook his head, "Go get ready."

"Derek, I said no."

Derek looked at her with a smirk, "You sure?"

Casey scoffed, "Like my decisions need to go through to you."

Derek got up, "You asked for it."

Casey looked at him oddly.

He got in front of her after turning the TV off, "Derek you better not!"

Derek smirked, "Or what princess?"

"Or else…I'm going to call rape."

Derek scoffed, "Please, like anyone would want to believe I want to rape _you_. Besides it's not rape if you enjoy it," he teased her.

But before she could retaliate or even run Derek grabbed her legs and picked her up bridal style.

"Der-_ek_!" She screeched.

"Music to my ears," he mocked her.

She huffed, "Put me down right now!" She ordered him.

"You may be a princess but I am _not_ you're servant thanks."

"Well why are you carrying me?" She asked him with a point.

"Because, you're being a prissy princess at the moment."

She gaped at him.

"That's right princess soak it in."

She crossed her arms waiting for him to get her to her bedroom, climbing the stairs he saw George coming down.

Giving them a weird look seeing Derek carry Casey upstairs to the _bedrooms_ in a _bridal style_ a smile planted upon his face, yeah that didn't send good signals off in George's brain.

"What's going on?"

Derek looked at her father, "Casey is being stubborn and not agreeing to take Mart it to the park with me like Nora ordered so I'm carrying her to her room so she can change not like it will make an improvement on her appearance but you know; she can _try_."

Derek said, now Casey would hit him but she was afraid of tumbling backwards in Derek's arms.

George chuckled but abruptly stopped when Casey glared at him, he coughed.

"Alright then, have fun!" He said marching down the stairs in search to find his wife before she left to work.

Derek smirked at her.

* * *

"Do you think something is going on between Derek and Casey?"

Edwin looked at Lizzie, "I honestly do."

"Yeah, they spent a lot of time with each other and although they tease each other still they _hardly_ even fight much less poke fun at each other. When they do it doesn't seem real, what happened last night?" Lizzie said.

"For an AG you are so smart."

Lizzie arched an eyebrow, "AG?"

"Almost Girlfriend."

Lizzie giggled and shoved him playfully, "Shut up, but thank you. Wait, do you feel like doing some snooping?"

Edwin looked down at her with a smirk, "Aren't I always?"

Lizzie smiled and kissed him then left the closet with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I still don't want to go Derek!" Casey pouted as she watched Derek put on his leather jacket.

Derek glanced back at her and gave her a look, "I still don't care."

She huffed and held Marti's hand, while opening the door and getting a head start to the park.

"Uhm, Case why are you walking? We could drive."

Casey glanced back at Derek this time, "If I'm being forced to go, you're being forced to walk!"

Derek stood there in utter shock, but then groaned. He'd let her have her way…for now.

* * *

"Where are the kids?" George asked his wife.

Packing a small snack for her to take to work she answered him, "Uhm, Casey and Derek took Marti to the park they should be out there for a while. Uhm, Edwin and Lizzie are upstairs."

George smiled at his wife, "So that means me and you have all on the main floor to ourselves?" He said huskily straddling her waist while laying soft kisses on her neck.

Nora melted in his touch but squirmed out of his grasp, "Georgy, I have to get to work. I'm already 5 minutes late. That means…" she trailed.

"If I don't get to work now my paycheck will be deducted the minutes I'm late," she finished then looked away from him and started to talk to herself, "Wait, that means if I take the toll route, it won't have much traffic I can make it in 15 minutes, 5 to spare…woo go Nora!"

George smiled in admiration, "You're so smart."

She smiled, "I know."

"Now, go before you're even later!" He ushered her out the house, but before she got too far he pulled her back into a meaningful kiss and let her go.

* * *

**I felt like I needed to put George and Nora in it, because some people don't get the whole family and relationship status' in the story when they do DASEY or Lizwin fanfics. **

**So yeah, did you like it? Is the Lizwin too much? Not enough DASEY? Anything you guys want to see? I personally liked the feel good family moment Nora and Casey had. :D**

**Review? R&R.**

**-ShennelG.**


	4. Sweet Talks and Ice Cream Before Dinner

**Thank you again for all the lovely comments you guys left! Here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Edwin?" Lizzie called walking around on the upstairs floor, calling out her AB –Almost Boyfriend- but she didn't get a reply.

"Edwin?" She called louder opening his bedroom door she saw him at his desk scribbling down words on a piece of paper.

"Ed?" She said softly.

He looked up at her and hid the paper away, "Izzy!" He said standing up and bringing her into the room closing the door behind her.

"What's up?" He asked her.

She arched an eyebrow, "Nothing, but uhm…what was that?"

"What? What was what? Nothing!" He said fidgeting in his seat.

Lizzie nodded not buying a word of it, that called for some investigation. He took her hands, "So why'd you need me?"

"I was bored," she shrugged and looked down at the floor as she bit the right side of her lip.

He chuckled, "Oh. How about we ask dad to go to the ice cream parlor down the street?"

Lizzie looked at Edwin, "Before dinner?"

Edwin shrugged, "So? How about it?"

Lizzie nodded her head excitedly, "Okay!"

Edwin smiled, he loved making Lizzie happy and if it were up to him he wouldn't stop not even for a second.

Jogging down the stairs Edwin and Lizzie screeched to a stop in front of George who was lounging the chairs watching a Hockey game that was on last week, re-runs.

"Dad, George."

George looked up to both of the pre-teens in front of him, "Yeah?"

"Can we go to the ice cream parlor down the street?" Edwin asked.

"Won't you need money?" George asked cautiously.

Edwin shook his head, "I have."

George looked at Lizzie, "What about you?"

Lizzie was about to shake her head when Edwin cut in, "I'll pay for her."

George looked at the two kids suspiciously, "Alright, but don't take too long!"

The two kids smiled, yelling their thanks they ran up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Casey and Derek were sitting on a bench that had perfect view of all the children playing on the jungle gym, or in the sandbox or even on the swings.

"Why didn't you want to come?" Derek asked suddenly, breaking his contact from a hyper-active Marti to look at the women beside him.

Casey shrugged, "If you haven't noticed I just got out of a…break up."

Derek sighed, "Casey don't waste your time on Max. Obviously he wasn't worth it, girls like you don't deserve that, it's not worth your time or pain."

Casey looked at Derek in shock, "That was…nice of you to say?"

Derek looked away; he knew why he said it. He wanted to make her feel better, but why? Usually he yearns for something like this to happen so he could make her feel bad and poke fun at it. Why was it different this time?

He shrugged, "It's true. Max was an ass to cheat on you, especially with a drunk blonde that won't remember anything the next day; he probably is regretting what he did as we speak. But that can't take back what he did. Regretting is only a part of it."

Casey nodded, "You're right."

Derek chuckled, "When am I not?"

Casey couldn't help but smile, Derek did that to her. Made her feel bad about herself, made her feel good and then make her laugh. It was like a well known cycle with the two.

It was a comfortable silence between the two, for once…until Casey broke it.

"This is where I told mom I caught Max kissing…her."

Derek looked at Casey weirdly, "What?"

Casey shook her head, "I told mom last night that I caught Max cheating on me that's why I was crying. But I couldn't tell her that we caught him at a _frat party_, so I made up an excuse saying we went to the grocery store to get food to cook and we walked along the sidewalk and found him here. The rest of the story is pretty much true, how you told him off and I did too."

Derek nodded, "Oh. Smart."

Casey nodded, and they fell back into silence…

"What about you and your love life?" Casey asked him suddenly.

Derek gave her a look, "I may have given you a few wise words of wisdom but that doesn't give you a free open pass to but into my business."

Casey looked away embarrassed, "Oh, right."

Derek smirked lightly, "But, since Sally and I broke up…I haven't had a girlfriend."

Casey looked at Derek despicably, "I don't believe that."

Derek shrugged, "I wouldn't believe it either."

Casey looked away, "Why?"

Derek averted his gaze from her and onto Marti who was playing tag with three other kids her age, "Because…I don't know, I think…I just might like this other girl."

And for some reason, Casey's heart dropped at that. Who did he like? She would've known, she always knows who he likes and who's he dating, and yes that makes her sound creepy but no, it's just the simple fact he always knew and she always knew. That's it.

"Oh."

But Derek couldn't help but smile at the thought of her so he continued with a passion in his voice, "She's just so different! She brings joy to my world, and she brightens up my day, I've seen her at her worst and I can't believe she still stands beautiful! She's so smart and talented and she's amazingly good with words, she brings out the better me."

Casey slumped in her seat; whoever he was talking about seemed really good for Derek. But she wouldn't admit she was jealous, not out loud, because that would feed Derek's already too big ego, and no she wasn't going to do that, not today, not tomorrow, and not ever.

"She seems like an amazing girl."

Derek nodded, "She really is, but there is a problem."

Casey looked at him, any problem there is for him trying to get a girl, made Casey happy that just meant he wasn't going to date her because, _there was a problem_.

"What is it?" Casey asked suddenly her blue eyes glint with hope.

Derek sighed and paused, "She's…well…forbidden you could say."

Casey arched an eyebrow, "What is she the Queen's daughter, some royal princess."

Derek looked over at Casey and something in his eyes reassured her and not only did it reassure her but it scared her too.

"She is…to me."

* * *

"Thanks again for buying my ice cream, I'll pay you back when I can I promise."

Edwin shook his head, "You're my AG you don't need to."

Lizzie smiled, a true gentleman.

"So why did you really need me back at home?" Edwin asked cutting to the chase.

Lizzie was taken back, "What? What do you mean I was bored?"

Edwin shook his head, "no."

Lizzie looked away, "How'd you know?"

Edwin looked up at her, "You bit the right side of your lip Liz."

Lizzie looked up at him, "So? I bite my lip all the time!"

"Every time you lie, you bite the right side of your lip."

Lizzie looked away once more and murmured an, 'oh.'

"So, what's the real reason?" He asked.

"Well, promise me you won't get mad, I didn't do anything. I tried to say no."

Edwin nodded cautiously, "I promise."

Lizzie sighed, "Do you remember Oscar?"

* * *

"What do you mean to you?" Casey asked curiously.

Derek sighed, he went to far already. So yeah maybe he was catching feelings for his step-sister, but it's not like he was a freak, it's _legal_ to like you're step-sibling and to _marry_ them, whoa…why is he thinking about marriage?

He shrugged, "Nevermind. I went too far anyways."

Casey looked away and back to Marti, she couldn't help the thousand questions coming to her brain as fast as a lightening bolt. It was giving her a head ache.

"Uhm, I…can we go home? I have a head ache." She asked him.

He looked at her then back to Marti, "Let's go to the ice cream shop first."

Casey stared at him, "Before dinner?"

Derek gave her a look, "Oh what, is ice cream before dinner to rash for Ms. Casey?"

She shook her head, "Fine, I'll go get Marti then we can go!" Casey said as she got up to get Marti.

"No Casey, I want to stay!" She refused.

Casey smiled and squatted down to Marti's size, "Marti, we're going to the ice cream shop after, do you want to be a good girl and get ice cream or a bad girl and get no ice cream?"

Marti smiled, "ICE CREAM!"

Casey smiled and took Marti's hand, "Common then."

Walking back to Derek both with a smile on their faces she looked up to see a _blonde_ talking to him flirtily sitting in _her spot_. What is it with blondes these days? Getting closer the only part of the conversation she could hear was,

"Sorry, I have a child and a loving wife," which shockingly came from Derek's mouth.

The blonde gaped, "What?"

He shrugged, "I'm married?"

The blonde stood up, "Yeah, well I don't see anyone here with you!"

Derek looked towards Casey and Marti, "There they are."

The blonde looked towards Casey and Marti, "Why aren't you guys wearing rings?"

Derek smirked, "Their in the shop, we want upgraded, engraved ones."

The blonde huffed and once Casey and Marti reached in front of them the blonde looked at Casey then down to Marti, she loved children and Marti was just so adorable.

"Well aren't you cute," she said crouching down to Marti's size, "What's your name?"

Marti smirked the Venturi smirk and then growled at the lady and went behind Casey's leg. What an act little Marti could put on.

The blonde abruptly stood back up, "Well then!"

Casey smirked, "Bye now."

Glaring at Casey she growled under her breath, "Bitch."

Casey shook her head and walked to the bench, "You're married huh?"

Derek glared at her, "Shut up, you were the only girl I knew here and that blonde wasn't hot so, you were my only get out of jail free card."

"Couldn't say girlfriend, had to say wife?"

Derek blushed, "Well what's Marti's excuse then?"

Casey chuckled, "The truth? She's your sister and we brought her here for the day?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Whatever it's done let's just go."

Casey laughed and stood up holding Marti's hand while Derek held the other they walked out the park and to the ice cream shop. But truth be told, if anyone saw them, they'd think they were a married couple, until they glanced at their hands and saw no rings.

* * *

"What about him?" Edwin growled.

Lizzie looked into his eyes, "He found me on Facebook and I added him you know friendly curtsey, then we were talking, normal conversation, hi, how you doing?, blah, blah, blah then he said he was going to move up to where we live London…" Lizzie trailed.

Edwin watched her, "Why am I feeling there is more?"

Lizzie looked away, "Because there is…"

Edwin looked down at the table fearing the worst already. Lizzie held his hand. Giving him a small tinge of hope.

"He said he missed me, I said that was nice and then he said , 'what no I miss you back?' and then I laughed and said it back, friendly wise I didn't mean it in an affectionate way, I was just kidding around then he said he loved me and how he was going to visit me and take me on a date before he has to leave, I told him I had a boyfriend and then he said one date wouldn't do anything and that he talked to Nora about it and she said it was fine…but before I could say anything else he said he'd be here _tonight_ at 6…"

Edwin was silent, Oscar came back to his life and his AG's life without notice and now he plans on stealing her away? No. It wasn't happening.

"Ed, please say something."

Edwin looked up, "You're not going on that date."

Lizzie looked exasperated, "I don't want to, but I have to Edwin, understand that."

Edwin shook his head, "No. I have a plan you aren't going on a date with a boy that kissed you back on the Vacation we had at the lodge, no. It isn't happening."

Lizzie sighed and looked down unwillingly a tear dropped from her eye, "It makes me think you don't trust me."

He shook his head, "It's the Orthodontist I don't trust!"

Lizzie giggled a little, "It's not Orthodontist its Ornithologist."

He shrugged, "I don't care, Ornithologist, Orthodontist same shit. Anyways, I have a plan."

Lizzie looked at him hopeful, "what is it?"

Edwin took her hands, "Just know that what ever I do I do for your best interest right."

Lizzie nodded getting a bit worried.

He smiled, "Good."

Lizzie looked at him, "What's the plan?"

Edwin looked into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Lizzie nodded, "Yes."

Edwin smirked the Venturi smirk,

"Good."

* * *

**So there's Chapter 4. Did you like it? **

**Oh and is the Lizwin too much? Leave any feedback you have bad or good in a review, I'll read it and get back to you on it. Oh and the next chapter should be drama filled!**

**Review. R&R.**

**-ShennelG.**


	5. I Love You, I'm Pregnant, I Like You!

**You guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews once again! Here's Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.**

**Blah, shortest chapter :\**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So Casey I never really asked you…" Derek trailed off.

Casey looked up at him weirdly after the family had settled after dinner, it was unusually quiet and you could feel the tension between Edwin and Lizzie, for the first time they didn't rant on about their new spy system or Edwin about how he peaked into everyone's E-mails or letters.

"What is it?" She asked him as he casually sat on her bed like it wasn't a big deal; _yes_ it was a big deal! They weren't just suddenly friends, although she really wouldn't mind the friendship of Derek's but still…nothings official yet!

"What was that back there?" He said not giving her a hint as to what the fuck she was talking about.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Now Casey is the type to avoid all types of cursing so instead of using the 'F' word she replaced it with Heck. In her books heck isn't a swear word.

Derek blushed, "Back at the party. You were like tipsy and dirty dancing I've never seen you do that before," '_but I sure would love for you to do it again, on me preferably_' Derek thought to himself.

Casey blushed and shrugged, "An alternative me, I don't know."

Derek smiled, "I never would've thought."

Casey looked at him, "Me neither but then again, you can never judge a book by it's cover."

Derek sighed, "I guess so."

Casey and Derek fell into a hushed silence thinking of all the possibilities they could have if they became an 'us'.

"Do you think you're ever going to date again?" Casey asked out of the blue, "I mean once you get over that _forbidden girl_."

Derek looked over at Casey, "Truth be told, I don't think I'll ever be getting over her."

Casey looked away in sheer sadness.

"What's so special about her?" She asked, barely audible.

Derek looked off in front of him watching all around the purple and blue walls, "Everything."

Casey looked down, why did Derek seem so intrigued about this girl? Why did she feel betrayed? Most importantly why did she feel so jealous?

"Who is she?" Casey blurted out, the jealousy in her body taking over.

Derek looked at Casey appalled, "Just a girl."

Casey shook her head, "The way you talk about her makes it seem like she's not 'just a girl' so who is she if she's so important?" Casey asked demanding an answer, she went in she wasn't coming out.

Derek shook his head, "I can't tell you."

Casey looked at him with a look he didn't recognize, her eyes glowed with a look of uncertainty and something else, a look that was no where near familiar to Derek.

"If I couldn't tell any better I'd think you're jealous Case," Derek said.

Casey looked away with a scoff, "Why would I _ever_ be jealous over the girl _you_ like. That would mean I like _you_ which I _don't_ and _never will_. Sorry Der."

Something in Derek's body shut down, with what Casey had said. Did she really mean that? After he just described how he felt about _her_. Well of course she didn't know it was _her_ he was talking about. But still, she's not stupid!

"Well then _Casey_ if you aren't jealous why do you care so much? Answer me that."

Casey looked at him with a death glare, "I don't care! You know what, why are you even here? Why are you in my room, why the hells are you in my life? That's what I would love to know!"

Derek got off her bed with a smirk; he brought a finger under her chin and made her look straight into his eyes as he whispered, "Because you love me Case."

But before she could even say anything he was gone, so she did the only thing she _knew_ how to do.

"Der-_ek_!"

* * *

Lizzie shook her head, "No Edwin. I can't. He's going to tell mom and George. It's too risky."

Edwin held onto Lizzie's arms, "Izzy, please. Listen to me, this is going to work. You trust me, so have faith in me."

Lizzie sighed, "Alright, but what if George and mom find out?"

Edwin shook his head, "They won't and even if they do. Its fine, they can't keep us apart remember I gave you my word, they can't keep us apart."

Lizzie smiled, "I'm so happy to have you in my life."

Edwin smiled back, "I love you."

Lizzie nodded, "I love you too."

Bringing her in a sweet passionate kiss he smiled, "Let's get this plan into act-"

"LIZZIE!" Lizzie heard her name being called quickly she gave Edwin an apologetic look and left his room in one quick swift motion.

* * *

"Casey?"

Casey gave her little sister a sad smile, "Can I talk to you?"

Lizzie looked up at her older sister seeing she was on the verge of tears, nodding quickly she entered her sisters room. It's been a while.

"What's wrong Case?"

Casey looked out her window, "I need help."

Lizzie sat on the pink comforter on the bed, "With?"

Sighing she looked over to her sister, "I like someone."

Lizzie's eyebrow arched, "Max?"

Casey flinched, "No, him and I broke up yesterday."

Lizzie nodded, "Okay. So who is it?"

Casey contemplated on whether or not she should tell her sister she was crushing on the guy next door.

"Uhm, let's just say he's a real close family friend."

Lizzie nodded already making a list of assumptions in her mind.

"Okay so what about?"

"Kay, so he told me he liked a girl, and that she brought joy and everything to his life and how she brings the better side of him out and how she's like a princess to him, I don't know who it is…and I want to know who it is. Badly. I know you and Edwin spy and snoop, so I would like for you to do that."

Lizzie leaned her head to the right trying to comprehend what Casey said, '_I don't know who it is…_' wow, Casey you are stupid.

Lizzie's number one assumption was _Derek_ and her assumption was _confirmed_ when she said, '_he told me…and how she's like a __**princess**__ to him_' does anyone besides Lizzie see the key word in that sentence? _**Princess**_.

"Casey, who is it? I think I can help you right now if you tell me who it is."

Casey sighed having a lone tear fall out her eye, "Its…well…Derek."

Lizzie smiled, "I knew it!"

Casey looked up appalled, "WHAT?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Me and Edwin knew you guys liked each other."

"What do you mean, _like each other_?"

Lizzie looked up at Casey like she had two heads, "Casey, Derek likes you and you like Derek. He said the girl is like a **princess** to him, your fights bring joy to his life, you **do** bring out the better in him, like helping him study for his exam and passing and his tests and homework, you did the Casey Method. You, it's you Casey."

Casey couldn't help but smile, "Lizzie had a point. So what if it was really her?

Hugging her sister Casey got off her bed and opened the door, "I'll be back. Feel free to leave if you want!"

Lizzie shook her head and went back to Edwin.

* * *

"Have you noticed the kids are acting really strange now a day?" Nora said as she changed into more comfortable clothes.

George looked at his half naked wife, "No. I haven't noticed, but Nora. I don't mean to sound rude or anything…but are you getting…fatter?"

"GEORGE!"

George put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry I'm just curious."

"Well I do have something to tell you…"

George raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Well…I'm kind of…pregnant."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Barging into his bedroom without notice she started to speak, "I like someone, he's rude, ignorant, stubborn, has horrible hygiene, a skirt chasing clad, but I like him. He makes me smile, he knows me better then I know myself, he has everything I don't, he brings me back to reality, and I like him because he can be himself around me and I can be myself around him, he has seen me at my worse and I've seen him at his worse. It's like it was kind of meant to be. But he's…_forbidden_…because he's…Der-_ek_…" she trailed off and looked him in his eyes…

"Well…to me."

* * *

"Casey told me she liked Derek, and I found proof that Derek likes Casey, their in Derek's room right now. I guess things do work out."

Edwin smiled, "FINALLY!"

Lizzie nodded, "I know. But did you hear George scream?"

Edwin nodded, "I did you want to check it out?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Sure!"

The two teens ran down the stairs to see Nora being spun around in circles with George smiling happily planting kisses all over her face.

* * *

"_I'm pregnant…" Nora said again._

"_I know, I know…but what? How?"_

"_I think you know how George," Nora joked._

"_For how long?" he asked still speechless._

"_Uhm about 2 months…"_

"_Do you know the gender?" _

_She shook her head, "I wanted to go with you to find out."_

_George smiled, "THIS IS AMAZING NORA!"_

_Nora smiled happy George took the news well, "I know."_

"_When are we going to tell the kids?"_

"_How about tomorrow at breakfast?"_

_George nodded, "Alright."_

* * *

"You, like me?"

Casey nodded, "And I'm sorry if you consider me a freak, but I'm also sorry I can't control my feelings. So yeah, I like you Derek Michael Venturi and for once you can't do anything about that!"

Derek stood up, "You know you talk too much sometimes!"

Casey was about to retaliate when Derek held her cheek with his hand and put a arm around her waist and brushed his lips against hers sparks flying, making it seem like they were lifted off the ground and into cloud 9. They were the only people in his room…literally, the kiss wasn't fairytale but close behind.

"I like you too, Casey McDonald."

* * *

***Dramatic Gasp* Oh no, what happened? DASEY, are they really going to act on their feelings or is it just an in the moment thing? George and Nora pregnant? Plus, Lizzie's date is still to come! I guess you'll need to review to see the rest.**

**-ShennelG.**


	6. Babies, Relationships, Dates and Things!

**Sorry for the long wait, but my friend he had an encounter with a car, he got his leg partially ran over, and he has knee issues already so that made it worse, and him and I are really close and he kept telling me it hurt when we would talk on the phone, so I got stressed out for him and I ended up with **_**Migraine with Aura**_**, and I was in bed for 2 days, which got him worried, lol. But I was put on 'house leave' for a couple hours, but I'm better now so here you go!**

****READ** Edwin and Lizzie met Oscar in school, he was a new kid and then he moved away. They NEVER went on Vacation {with Derek}, and the rest of the family never met him, except for Nora when Oscar asked to take Lizzie on the date.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Edwin, I'm going to go on this date," Lizzie said as she stood at her boyfriend's door.

Edwin turned around to face Lizzie, "Uhm, what? We made a plan, you aren't going on the date because we made a plan, you are not going on the date and I don't care what you say."

Lizzie was taken back from the sudden attitude Edwin seemed to have, "What?"

Edwin looked her up and down, "And did you plan on wearing _this_ on your 'date'?"

Lizzie looked down to what she was wearing, it wasn't…bad. She was wearing a denim skirt that reached inches above her knee, but not too short, and a white v-cut shirt with a black tank top under and black ballet flats.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Uhm, no!"

Lizzie walked into Edwin's room, "YES I am wearing it, what's wrong with you Edwin?"

Edwin looked down, "I'm sorry Lizzie. I just don't want you to leave me…for anyone. I get very protective."

Lizzie couldn't help but smile, "You'd never get rid of me so easily, I love you remember."

Edwin smiled at her, "I love you too, but you aren't wearing that."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because, this shirt makes your boobs look bigger then they already are and the skirt is too short, showing too much skin!"

Lizzie looked in the mirror, "I think I look fine."

"That's the problem, you look fine."

She shook her head with a smile, "Come on he'll be here in like 5 minutes, we better get the plan into action," she said pulling him down the stairs, Edwin smiled at Lizzie as they passed Derek's room.

* * *

Pulling back slightly, when air was needed her rested his forehead on hers breathing heavily.

"Wow."

Casey's eyes snapped open at the sound, "What did we just do?"

* * *

"When was your next appointment again?" George asked his wife as they finished up dinner.

"Uhm, this Friday."

George's eyes went wide, "Nora, that's in 5 days!"

Nora nodded, "Yeah I know."

George started to panic, "What if I'm not ready?"

Nora looked at him weirdly, "If I'm ready you should be, I'm the pregnant one!"

"That may be true, but I am the father aren't…" George trailed off, "Aren't I?" he sent Nora a look.

Nora laughed, "Of course Georgy!"

He smiled, "I knew that."

* * *

"I'm sorry Oscar, but she isn't going on that date with you tonight."

Oscar gave Edwin an odd look, "Why not?"

"Because, she has a boyfriend that my friend; is why!" Edwin said more then frustrated and Edwin is one to never lose his cool.

Oscar leaned against the door frame, "but she looks ready to me."

"Yeah, okay well stop looking at her, can you do that?"

Oscar scoffed, "Come on Izzy!"

"Uhm, no; I call her Izzy, you can call her Elizabeth!" Edwin said stepping in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie couldn't help but giggle just a little bit, she loved Edwin, and she loved this side of Edwin.

"I can call her anything I want to."

"Not when I'm around you can't!"

Oscar glared at Edwin, "Who is her boyfriend anyways?"

Edwin's throat closed, he knew what to say but he couldn't bring himself to say it, he was afraid.

Lizzie felt the tension and stepped up, "Oscar, my boyfriend is Edwin."

Edwin shook his head, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend and she's not going on a date with someone like you."

"That's disgusting!" Oscar said giving off a disgusted look.

"You know what _Oscar_!" Edwin spat his name like venom, "We met you once in school and you were an alright dude, but you know what you over stayed your visit, no one likes you get a life!"

Oscar shrugged, "You're _still_ disgusting!"

Edwin stepped back in front of Lizzie, "NO! What's disgusting is that I have to look at your face right now, so get your disgusting self and leave!"

Oscar scoffed, "I could do way better then her anyways."

"Uhm no you really can't, you stupid Orthodontist!"

"Ornithologist," Lizzie whispered.

Edwin quickly covered himself, "Ornithologist!"

* * *

"What do you mean what are we doing?"

Casey looked up at him, "Derek, we can't possibly do this?"

Derek looked down at her confused, "Wait, you just confused you like me and you are now backing out?"

Casey looked down sheepishly, "Well yeah."

Derek shook his head, "No, that's not how it goes."

"Then how does it go Derek? Last time I checked, siblings aren't supposed to like each other, that's not how it works, last time I checked they aren't supposed to kiss, that's not how it works, last time I checked, we could never be together, that's not how it fucking works!"

Derek held Casey, "Life is messed up, I won't deny that. But Case can you really pus aside your feelings just to please everyone? You please people too much; it's time to please yourself, Casey. I may make your life a living hell, but don't let what people get to your head, just do what you want, what you believe."

Casey pulled away from Derek's embrace, "For once Derek…you are right. I should do what I want…"

Derek smiled, "You should."

"I should do what I feel like!"

"You should!"

Casey looked up at Derek provocatively through her eyelashes, but before Derek had the chance she crashed her lips onto his standing on her toes she knitted her hands through his hair.

Derek smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, the kissing feeling so much different from the ones with Sally, Kendra, Emily, and any other girl he dated. He knew Casey was in his heart and the little keener and nagger she was, she wasn't getting out so easily.

"KIDS DINNER!"

The voice of their Nora broke them apart.

He smiled lovingly at Casey, "Casey, will you be my girlfriend?"

Casey looked up at Derek, "How do I know you'll treat me faithfully?"

Derek took her hands, "I have treated you faithfully for the past 4 years, what makes you think I'm going to change now?"

Casey smiled; he had a point, "I'd love to be your girlfriend Derek Venturi."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

"So how was your day?" George asked as the family sat down.

"I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!" Marti shouted out loud.

They all looked at her, "Oh, who?"

Marti smiled, "Tommy."

Their eyebrows knitted together, "Whose Tommy?" Lizzie asked.

Marti smiled cheekily, "No one!"

They all shook their heads, "Okay."

"So Edwin, how was your day you're awfully quiet."

Edwin looked at Nora, "My day was uhm…eventful."

Nora nodded, "what did you do?"

Edwin looked at Lizzie, "I and Lizzie went to the ice cream parlor."

Nora smiled, "That's nice."

"How about you Derek and Casey, how was the park?"

Derek coughed, "Eventful!"

"DEREK AND CASEY ARE MARRIED!" Marti shouted out.

George and Nora looked at the two older kids appalled, "Excuse me?"

"No, no, I think she's talking about the park."

"What about the park," Nora's eyebrow arched.

"This one girl was hitting on Derek, he didn't like her so he said he was married, don't ask me why I still don't know and then I came and he said it was too me and then she assumed Marti was our kid and then she tried to say hi to Marti but Marti growled at her and then she left saying a word I will not repeat because of minor ears."

Nora and George looked at Casey in shock.

Derek shrugged, "hey, it's done with. Let's not talk about it," he said a mouthful of French fries.

Nora shook her head, her kids were so weird.

"George, can we just do it now?"

Casey looked between George and Nora as she drank some of her fruit punch.

"Fine."

"Kids, George and I have been married for around 4 years and we love you…"

Derek looked scared, "You aren't sending us to boarding school are you?"

Nora laughed, "Oh no, God no…although you and Casey…"

"DER-_EK_!"

Derek held his hand up in defense.

"Anyways, as Nora was saying…we're having a baby!"

And as if it were a movie or a chain reaction, Derek did a spit take with his French fries, followed by Casey doing a spit take with her juice due to the fact Derek's 'germs' were on her, Edwin did a spit take with nothing _but_ spit because he felt left out, making Lizzie due a spit take because Edwin's spit just landed on her cheek, her juice went onto Marti who _tried_ to do a spit take, but failed…miserably.

Nora had a disgusted look on her face while George was laughing hysterically.

"A BABY?" Edwin, Lizzie, Derek, Casey and Marti coursed for all different reasons. Edwin because he knew Lizzie would think that their chances at being an 'us' were probably over, Lizzie because she was thinking that their chances at being an 'us' was over, Derek because that means he'd have to wake up early to help Nora and George with a stinky baby, and he knew Casey loved babies so he'd have to share her too oh she'd make an amazing mom, Casey because she knew that this would affect Derek and her relationship big time, and Marti…well Marti did it because she wouldn't be the baby anymore, she'd be a big girl and get to help with the baby, she was excited.

Nora looked deranged, "You guys aren't happy about it?"

"!" Everyone's comment flew at her like a ton of bricks.

"ONE at a time!" George yelled.

"Casey," he started.

"Mom, I am happy for you guys really…but really …6 children? Isn't that just a little too much? I mean, do we really have space?"

Nora smiled, "Yes, I know 6 children it is a lot but George and I wanted a mix of both blood and soon you and Derek will be gone to College we'll have more then enough space."

Casey sighed, "Alright then."

"Derek."

"Does this mean I'll have to wake up early to help you or whatever?" He said stuffing his face.

Nora's eyebrow arched, "You know, I never really thought of the idea, but sure!"

Derek groaned as Casey snickered under her breath.

"Lizzie."

"I'm…I'm fine with the…baby…" Lizzie stuttered, "Excuse me!" She ran up the stairs not being able to take the fact her and Edwin's just newly formed relationship is probably at an end.

"I'll go for her," Edwin said running up the stairs.

It was quiet for a while…

"Is anyone going to ask me what I think?" Marti shouted bewildered.

George smiled, "Sorry Marti, what do you think?"

Marti glared at her father, "It's too late!" She shouted stuck her tongue out and ran up stairs to her bedroom.

Casey, Derek, Nora and George sat there…in an awkward silence…

"Can I take their food?" Derek asked.

* * *

"Edwin this could never work now, they have a baby it'll be so wrong!" Lizzie cried curled up in Edwin's arms.

Edwin rubbed soothing circles on Lizzie's back as she sobbed into his chest, "I don't want to lose you."

She looked up at him, "And you won't."

Edwin smiled, "I know."

She wiped her face; "I love you Edwin…" she trailed.

"I love you too Lizzie."

"Just give me a day or so to think about…_this_."

Edwin looked at her confused, "What?"

"Please, just let me. I'm so confused; just let me think this through."

Edwin nodded and kissed her forehead, "If you promise in the end we'll be happily ever after, sure."

Lizzie smiled, "I can only promise so little."

Edwin gave a sad smile, "I was afraid of that."

"I love you."

He nodded, "I love you too."

* * *

"What do you think?" Derek asked Casey as she straddled his lap.

Derek was leaning against his bed headboard and Casey was sitting on top of him her legs around his waist.

Casey smirked at him, "It doesn't make a shitting difference to me," she said as she kissed down on him.

Derek pulled back, "Why the sudden mood changes?"

"Do you know how long I've fucking waited for this Derek?" Casey said rolling off of him, feeling the whole vibe change.

"Me too Casey, that's why I don't want to rush things, I…I love you, I don't want this to be a mistake."

Casey smiled over at Derek; He could really be sweet sometimes.

"Awh," she cooed.

Derek gave her a look, "Don't make me second guess this."

Casey stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're so crazy," he whispered to her.

She smiled, "I love you too," she whispered as Derek rolled over her, careful not to squish her.

"I'm glad."

Moving closer to her, "We have school tomorrow."

Casey pulled away from the almost kiss, "Shit!"

"Damn Casey, what's up with all the sudden swearing?"

She shrugged, "I feel loose, better."

Derek chuckled at the double meaning.

She knew why he was laughing so she pushed him off of her, only to have him cage her again pining her to the bed.

"Derek," she groaned.

Derek smirked, "I like you saying my name like that better then the usual Der_-ek_!"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Seriously though, it's school what are we doing? Are you going to do the same thing we always do, avoid each other or act like the couple we are?"

Derek smiled, he knew what Casey wanted but he also knew he didn't do PDA but he knew that he loved Casey and he knew that she cared what people thought a lot so he was torn in between two.

"It doesn't matter to me," he kissed her neck.

Casey held a moan in her throat, "Well…we can…uhm…" Casey trailed finding it hard to concentrate while he was kissing her, "I think…we can…you know…act…like a…co-" she was cut short by what guys would call an ear jerker, or regular people would just say a moan, a sensational moan, all because Triple D himself found her oh so sacred spot on her neck.

"Act like a couple?" Derek completed, "Fine by me."

Casey glared at Derek totally hating him at the moment, but too wrapped up in the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Did you hear that Georgy?" Nora asked as she sat on George's lap while he was sat on the couch watching TV.

George looked at her, "Actually, yes I did."

"Do you think the kids are okay?"

George picked Nora up, "Let's go check."

Nora nodded, "You check on Lizzie and Edwin, I'll check on Derek and Casey."

George nodded.

Nora and George started to walk up the stairs…

* * *

**Aha, the end. Lool, not really just until the next chapter. CLIFFY!**

**REVIEW! I really like this chapter.**

**Please?**

**-ShennelG.**


	7. We're dating, Be my wife, Twisted Fuck!

**Guys I'm really sorry for the long wait but as most of you know I was in the hospital but I'm back and I will be updating frequently once again! Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"You check Casey's room, I'll check Derek's."

Nora nodded her head and walked to Casey's bedroom while George walked to Derek's. Opening the door Nora saw Casey's room Casey-less. She looked at George who opened Derek's bedroom and saw…

* * *

"You're so loud!" Lizzie shrieked.

Edwin put his hands up in defense and got off the floor, "You pushed me off the bed!"

"You were tickling me!"

He shrugged, "Hey, did you hear that?"

Lizzie stopped arguing, "Mom and George are coming up, what do we do?"

"Let's go to Derek's room, Casey should be in there too we'll make it look like nothing happened."

Lizzie nodded and they both ran to Derek's room carefully opening the door they saw Derek pinning Casey to the bed while kissing her fiercely, "Lock the door next time we could've been George or mom!"

Casey jumped from underneath Derek and sat on the bed, "Lizzie…"

Shook her head, "Their coming, Edwin fell off the bed made a thud and now their going to check on us what do we do?"

Derek smirked, "Act normal."

Casey smiled just in time for the door to open…

* * *

…he saw Derek sitting at his computer desk while Casey stood over him shouting at something unknown to him while Edwin and Lizzie were on the couch that sat in front of the bed writing some things they noticed about Casey and Derek's behavior in a black binder…everything was normal, especially because of the fact they didn't notice George and Nora watching them.

He closed the door.

* * *

"Nora the doctor called!" George said walking down into their basement bedroom.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"They moved up the appointment because they got busy."

"When is it then?" Nora asked folding up clothes and putting them where they belonged.

"Tomorrow evening."

Nora's eyes went wide, "I can't tomorrow I work grave-yard shift!"

George hugged his wife, "Which one is more important; your child or your job?"

"Of course my baby George, but I need money to support said baby!"

George kissed her cheek, "One day off Nora."

"Alright."

He smiled, "Let's go to bed. It's Monday tomorrow."

She nodded, "Good night Georgy."

He kissed her sweetly, "Goodnight."

* * *

"Thanks for helping us," Edwin said still feeling the pain in his elbow from the impact the floor and his arm made.

Casey nodded, "Anytime."

Derek stood up and wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and put his chin on her shoulder, "Wait…"

Edwin and Lizzie stopped walking, "Yeah?"

"What's going on between you two? Are you guys dating or what?"

Edwin looked at Lizzie and sighed, "It's complicated…"

Lizzie shook her head and grabbed Edwin's hand, "No. We're dating."

Casey smiled and jumped out of Derek's grasp and hugged her sister, "Awh Liz. I'm so happy for you!"

Lizzie blushed, "Thanks Case."

"Just no sex!"

Derek nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm sure you and Derek got that all wrapped up?" Edwin smirked.

Casey blushed, "Actually, no."

Lizzie wiggled her eyebrows, "Okay."

"Out!" Derek said saving Casey from her embarrassment.

They raised their hand in defense, "We're going!"

* * *

Casey looked up at her boyfriend, "I love this family."

He kissed her sweetly, "I love you."

Casey smiled, "I love you too."

He picked her up and laid her on the bed, "I really love you a lot."

Casey smirked, "Now who's corny?"

Derek pulled away, "Only for you."

"I would hope so."

Derek smiled, "_Only_ for you."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and he gave her one last passionate kiss and both drifted off to sleep entwined together.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Marti wailed when George tried to dress her in the morning.

"Marti, you have too. Everyone is going and no one will be home. Nora and I are going out and your brothers, Casey and Lizzie are going to school."

Marti cried, "I'll stay with Dimmy then!"

George shook his head, "He's going to school too."

"Really, fine I'll go!"

George smiled in victory and finished getting her ready for school.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Edwin said to Lizzie when Derek and Casey dropped them off in front of the school.

Lizzie nodded and grabbed his hand and already looks got sent their way.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

"I can't do this," Casey said in her typical Casey manner.

"Yes you can Case. You're Casey Ashley McDonald you can do anything!"

Casey sighed, "Are you sure?"

Derek glanced at her and parked the car in the parking lot of the school, "I'll be right here with you…the whole time."

Casey smiled and kissed his cheek and opened her door, Derek ran to her side after locking the door and put an arm around her shoulder and she put an arm around his waist while leaning into his hold. They felt the stares and rumors start to spread and when they reached inside the school _everybody_ started to exchange bills of money. Emily, Sam, and Ralph ran up to them.

"Dude is it true?" Sam said out of breath.

"Is what true?" Derek asked smiling down at a blushing and timid Casey, she was so cute.

"You and Casey, you guys are dating?"

Casey rolled her eyes seriously not even 2 minutes and everyone found out already.

"Honestly, yes we are."

Casey smiled at hearing the truth come out of Derek's mouth.

Emily was jealous beyond repair but Casey was her bestfriend who was she to stand in the way of their happiness, "I'm happy for you Casey."

Casey smiled and hugged Emily, "You don't know how much that means to me Em."

Emily smiled, "I'm here for you, always."

While Sam and Ralph high fived Derek.

* * *

"Is it true Lizzie?" Noah Lizzie's ex boyfriend asked Lizzie at lunch.

"Is what true?" She asked innocently.

"Are you dating Edwin?" Noah asked in disbelief.

"What do you think?" She asked cutely as Edwin walked up to their table placing a kiss on Lizzie's cheek and putting an arm around her waist bringing her away from the table and out of the doors. Noah sat there in disbelief. It wasn't like they were blood or anything but it was still creepy.

* * *

"HI Dimmy!" Marti shouted with an excited smile.

Dimmy turned around from the game corner and smiled back at Marti, "Hi Marti!"

Marti ran up to him and hugged him, Dimmy hugged her back.

"What was that for?"

Marti blushed, "You're my bests friend!"

Dimmy smiled, "Oh. You're my bests friend too!"

Marti smiled, she really liked Dimmy.

* * *

"Casey what are you telling me?" Paul asked crossing his hands across his desk.

"Derek and I we solved our problems…turns out we just really liked each other and neither of us wanted to act upon it so it made us frustrated."

Paul shook his head, "Is he making you happy so far?"

Casey smiled widely, "Really happy."

Before Paul could say anything Derek himself walked through the doors with a grin on his face, "Sorry Paul, but I need M'lady at the moment."

Casey smiled with a blush, "Really, really happy."

Paul chuckled shaking his head, "Sure. Go be teenagers!"

Casey got up and followed Derek out of the office.

"What'd you need me for?" She asked as the walked down the halls hand-in-hand.

It was a free period so people were everywhere around the school, Derek smirked down at her and leaned her against the locker, "I was bored."

She smiled, "Really now."

He nodded, "I missed you too."

"Derek, we just had lunch together."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I missed you now does it?"

Casey giggled, "I guess not."

He kissed her lips softly, "You look beautiful today."

Casey blushed her typical blush, "Thank you."

He kissed her more passionately, "Your welcome."

Derek knew people were watching them and he knew if this was Kendra, Sally, Emily, Amy or any other girl he dated he wouldn't be kissing them but this…this is Casey.

* * *

"People keep asking me if it's true," Lizzie said sitting on Edwin's desk waiting for the class to start.

"I know me too."

"What do you tell them?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.

"The truth, it is true isn't it?"

Lizzie nodded, "Very much true."

He smiled and pulled her down into his lap and placed soft kiss on her lips, "I love you."

Lizzie pulled away slowly, "I…I love you too Edwin."

Edwin smiled, "Finally."

Lizzie giggled and went back to kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

"Marti…" Dimmy trailed off.

Marti looked at Dimmy, they were playing house in the games corner.

"Yes Dimmy?"

"I like you."

"I like you too Dimmy, you're my bests friend remember?" Marti giggled.

"No, I like you more then bests friend," Dimmy looked away.

Marti's mouth opened wide and she hugged Dimmy, "Really?"

"Do you want to be my wife?"

Marti smiled, "OKAY!"

They didn't know what Boyfriend-Girlfriend were, they just knew their parents called each other Wife-Husband so they thought that's what they were.

* * *

"Uhm Casey?" Casey looked behind her in last period and saw Kendra staring down at her.

"Oh hi Kendra!"

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Why are you dating Derek?"

"Because I can?"

"No you can't, he's my boyfriend and you guys are siblings it's illegal!"

"No he's not because he's my boyfriend and we aren't blood siblings we're step which is completely legal in Canada!" Casey said in a matter of fact tone.

"So? What are people going to think you sick twisted fuck!" Kendra spat and twirled around almost hitting her head on a model of a skeleton that was in the corner, she huffed and walked out the door.

Casey looked down a tear escaping her eye Kendra was right… "Uhm, sir may I go to the bathroom please?" Her voice cracked, Derek looked up at hearing Casey's voice, he knew that voice she was sad she was crying, why was she crying? His instant boyfriend skills and brotherly skills kicked in and he ran after her disobeying the teachers demands.

Running the halls he looked for the love of his life, "Princess?" He called out he heard cries come from the corner of the hall running to the location he saw her on the floor crying her eyes out, it broke his heart to see her like this.

"Casey," Derek's voice broke afraid she looked so fragile. He sat beside her and took her in his arms.

"Derek?"

"Yes it's me. What's wrong?"

Casey sighed, "Everything."

"What do you mean?" he asked wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Kendra called me a twisted fuck because I was in a relationship with you and that you were hers and that no one will like this relationship she's right, I'm fucked up!"

Derek grabbed her arms, "No you're not listen to me Cassandra I'm going to say this once and only once, you are not twisted and if you are I am too and I'm proud to be it! Who gives a fuck if society doesn't like our relationship? We're the ones in it they can't change that, and besides we're not blood and a blood test can prove that!"

Casey smiled and hid her face in Derek's chest, "I'm sorry, I must be ruining your reputation right now.

"Casey I told you. I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too Derek."

* * *

**There you go, a much anticipated chapter 7.**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Review please?**

**-ShennelG.**


	8. Just like Smerek and Casey!

****READ**Sorry guys for multiple things! First off, I'm sorry for the late update; I am really not up to weather, I feel horrible right now I swear to you it's not an excuse. My mom had taken me out of school for the past week because I've been very weak throughout the week. She's worried, everyone is worried. It's just the flu really, I think it is. They don't. Anyways, second thing I'm sorry if you guys are a bit confused with my name…yes I did change it from MelodyDaseyLover.0 to Melody-MelanieBieberLover.0 because my middle name as some of you know is Melody and my twin sisters' middle name is Melanie, she's Janelle Melanie G. Yeah, I don't think you guys knew I had a twin, but yeah I do. She actually wrote one of the chapters, Chapter 3 'The Morning After'. Anyways, we recently fell in DEEP love with Justin Drew Bieber; I mean who doesn't love the kid? He and Selena Gomez are dating, I'm happy for that. Their cute together, don't you agree? Who cares about age? There's no numbers in love. Anyways, I apologize for those two things and I also apologize if you guys do not like this chapter, I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the chapter, I'm usually a fast updater so if I don't update you know there is a legit reason. I started this chapter about when on Wednesday before school I finished Derek and Casey's first scene and then I went to school, I came back with a broken middle finger, I was playing basketball in gym and the ball pushed my finger backwards and then it smashed into it head on...I broke my middle finger and you don't understand how hard it is to write with a cast on your middle finger. So I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Their signing a petition at school to stop us from dating!"

* * *

"You always make me feel so much better Derek!" Casey smiled sincerely as she stood up and hugged her boyfriend. He hugged her back and kissed her head top.

"It's my job princess."

She blushed, "I wonder how Ed and Liz are holding up; we still have 2 hours left of school."

Derek shrugged, "Ed really loves Liz I can tell; he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Casey leaned into her boyfriends embrace, "I hope so."

"You worry too much Case. Have faith in them, let them live."

Casey looked up at Derek and then away, "I'm just scared…for Lizzie. This is her first relationship, what if she gets hurt?"

Derek shook his head, "Nope. Edwin would never if he knew what was best for him. Besides Lizzie can beat Edwin up and what do you mean first relationship? Didn't she date Noah?"

Casey looked down, "Kind of…"

"?"

"Well she didn't want anyone to know but…" she trailed as they turned the corridor, they were going to ditch the rest of school but Casey was so into the conversation she didn't realize, Derek did though he was distracting her.

"Noah asked her and everyone was pressuring her and she didn't want to seem childish so she said yes, when her friends left her birthday party she told him it was strictly for public and she had no feelings towards him what so ever. She liked Edwin. But Noah agreed due to the fact he'd do anything just to say Lizzie was his for public or not."

Derek sighed, "Wow."

Casey looked around frantically realizing they were now in the car, "DEREK!"

"PRINCESS?" He mocked as he started the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" She said annoyed.

He winked at her, "_We_ are ditching school."

"DER-EK!"

* * *

"Their signing a petition at school to stop us from dating!" Lizzie cried as her friend told her the news, she ran to Edwin as soon as she heard after school.

Edwin hugged her tight, "They can't stop us Liz, we're old enough to make our own decisions and what is a lousy piece of paper going to do?"

"What if mom and George find out?" She cried.

Edwin shook his head, "Easy, they'll make us break up and we will…for fake. I wouldn't let anything stand between us don't give up faith Lizzie. You're better then this."

Sighing Lizzie nodded and accept the sweet kiss Edwin put on her lips…

"I can't believe we got through a day of school as a couple."

Edwin smiled at Lizzie, "I know, hey we are walking home. Derek texted me and told me him and Casey are far from home."

Lizzie arched an eyebrow, "But aren't they supposed to be at school? Their school is like 1 block away from ours."

Edwin shrugged and held her hand, "Don't question it. Let's just be happy we have time together."

Lizzie smiled at Edwin she went on her toes and kissed his cheek, "You're amazing."

"I know."

Lizzie giggled.

* * *

"Mrs. and Mr. Venturi!" The doctor called.

"That's us!" George said giddily following the doctor.

"Now Mrs. Venturi lay on this bed here, I'll scan your stomach and find out the sex of the child."

Nora nodded her head and followed the ladies directions, George stood off to the side and watched the lady squirt a cold blue gel on Nora's stomach; getting the scanner she moved it around on her stomach. George held Nora's hand.

"Well Mrs. And Mr. Venturi, it seems like you guys are having a…BOY a baby boy!" The doctor smiled.

George let Nora's hand go and jumped up excitedly, "It's a boy! It's a boy! It's a boy!" He chanted happily until he realized the wife and doctor were staring at him oddly, he stopped and coughed, "I mean; this is great news!" They laughed.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it, feel free to leave whenever."

With that the doctor left, Nora pulled her shirt down when the doctor finished cleaning the substance off. She smiled at her husband, "It's a boy!"

George smiled broadly, "I know, I'm excited for it!"

Nora smiled at how enthused George was that was a good thing, "Let's go home and tell the family."

George nodded while kissing Nora on the forehead and walked her out the doctors' office and into the car.

* * *

"Derek do you even know where we are?" Casey hissed.

Derek glanced at his worried girlfriend, "Chill out Case. Just trust me a little."

Casey sighed, she trusted Derek she really did its just sometimes she worried and her imagination wondered off to the possible worse case scenario's it wasn't her fault, and with Derek anything can happen!

"I'm sorry D, I do trust you…I'm just…you know…Casey."

Derek chuckled at her lame excuse, "I know where we are don't worry."

Casey relaxed a little…just a little.

"Here we are."

Casey looked out the window and saw they were in the middle of a forest and a waterfall was right in front of them.

"Derek its beautiful…"

Derek smiled, "I know."

"How'd you find it?" Casey asked stepping out of the car.

"I came here with my pas-" he stopped talking before he said something that hurt Casey, "I just found it."

Casey smiled at him, "It's gorgeous."

He stepped out the car and stood at the front where the hood was beside his girlfriend, "Almost ties to you."

Casey blushed and looked away.

"Casey can I ask you a question…"

"Sure," Casey smiled.

"Can I kiss you right now?" Derek asked slowly leaning in.

Casey smiled, "You certainly may!"

Derek smirked and closed the gap between him and the girl he loved.

* * *

"Dimmy let's tell Nora and dad that we're husband and wife!" Marti said dragging him to her house. The school bus stopped right in between Dimmy and Marti's house.

"Okay!" Dimmy smiled.

Walking into Marti's house he watched his wife shout out to her parent and step-parent, down they came and attached to them came Lizzie and Edwin.

"Daddy Nora guess what!" Marti jumped up excitedly.

"What is it hunny?" Nora asked as she smiled at Dimmy and sat down on the couch with George.

"I'M DIMMY'S WIFE AND HE'S MY HUSBAND!" She shouted.

George choked and Nora looked at the two kids like they were crazy, Lizzie and Edwin held in their laughs.

"You're too young to be married hunny," George said after he regained his composure.

Marti's eyebrows scrunched together, "Married? No. Dimmy and I are not married…"

Nora sighed in relief, "Then what are you?"

Just then Casey and Derek walked in together…

"Oh, boyfriend girlfriend!" Dimmy shouted.

"boyfriend-girlfriend?" George and Nora asked simultaneously.

Marti nodded, "JUST LIKE SMEREK AND CASEY!" She shouted with a smile as she pointed towards the two young adults.

* * *

**Aha isn't Marti cute? So what's going to happen next? Will Dasey get caught and drag Lizwin down with them? Or will it all blow over? Review to find out. **

**I ALSO apologize due to the fact this is my shortest chapter because of the fact my finger is broken, if you read the paragraph at the top of the story before the chapter started you'll know how it happened.**

**-ShennelG.**


	9. Do You Love Her? I Need An Explanation

Thank you again for all the amazing reviews I got on this story. It really puts a smile on my face to read them. So how is everyone's March break? Boring like mine or anything interesting happen yet? Is it me or is the week going by too fast.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 9

This time Nora choked, "Like what?"

Marti smiled up at her inspiration her older brother, "Like Smerek and Casey, boyfriend-girlfriend!"

Dimmy nodded his head in agreement, "boyfriend-girlfriend!"

Casey looked from Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, Dimmy, her mother and George in panic…she laughed.

Derek looked at Casey with disgust, "Smarti…me and Casey girlfriend-boyfriend? Are you going crazy?"

Marti giggled, "No Smerek. You and Casey are boyfriend-girlfriend!"

Derek whispered to Marti but loud enough for the family to hear, "Smarti let me let you in on a little secret," he looked around then back at Marti, "I would **never** date Spacey."

Although Casey knew this was all an act, the words hurt. Casey laughed her voice cracking and her eyes threatening to glaze over with tears, "I…I'd never…date Derek either. That's disgusting!"

Derek knew Casey was hurt and he was worried she was going to crack under pressure so he changed the subject…kind of.

"Smarti what would give you such an idea?" Derek asked worried of the answer.

Dimmy interrupted the conversation, "AT SCHOOL!"

Casey's eyebrows arched, "Huh?"

"At school we had to pick out two people that we look up to Ms. Sanchez told us to…" Dimmy explained.

"Dimmy picked Casey and I picked you Smerek!" Marti smiled cutely.

"So what does that have to do with this lie?" Casey asked curiously.

Dimmy smiled, "She said how would we feel if the two people we picked got together like boyfriend-girlfriend, and to imagine them together like boyfriend-girlfriend."

"So Dimmy and me are like you and Casey, boyfriend-girlfriend!" Marti laughed.

The parents sighed in relief and Lizzie shook her head at the cluelessness her parents had.

Casey stopped breathing heavily and Derek restored his place by Casey standing straight, "Okay I don't know what 3rd grade teacher teaches kids about boyfriend-girlfriend but you see it was all a misunderstanding."

George nodded, "You kids are free to go."

Edwin looked at Lizzie and nodded towards the set of parents on the couch, Lizzie nodded…they asked George and Nora to come downstairs so they could talk to them privately, Lizzie gave Casey a look that she knew all to well so she discreetly took Derek's hand and frantically pulled him upstairs in a rush.

"Oh before you guys get too far," Nora started Casey and Derek paused on the last step.

"It's a boy…the baby is a boy," Nora finished. Casey smiled weakly completely forgetting about the baby that put a barrier between Derek and her, Derek put a hand on the small of her back and guided her up the rest of the stairs while Lizzie sighed shakily understanding the consequences that were coming with this.

* * *

"Case what's wrong?" Derek asked holding her in his arms protectively.

Casey didn't move, what was she doing? She was always so responsible, always so level headed she was the one that loved taking care of other people's feelings, how was her mother to react to this? She moved from Derek's embrace and looked at him with conflicted eyes…she loved Derek, she really did and she knew she wouldn't be happy without him.

"Casey?" He said worried.

Casey looked away, "I…I can't do…this Derek. I love you, you have to know that…but mom…George, their having a baby…"

Derek looked hurt he closed his eyes he knew Casey would do this some day, he just hoped it wouldn't be so soon and he wished it didn't hurt so much.

Derek nodded his head, "I love you too…and I understand your decision."

Casey sighed and walked out of the room, he didn't even fight for her.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Nora asked crossing her legs. George put an arm around his pregnant wife and looked at his kid and step-kid.

"Well…you're our parents and it must be hard on you guys, but the decision to do this was ours and we are responsible for our actions we know already. We've been through hell and back for it…but we think you as our parents have the right to know and be involved whether you like it or not…" Edwin started off.

"Mom," Lizzie croaked a tear falling down her cheeks; she knew how disappointed her mother was going to be, but she loved Edwin to death and that wasn't going to stop her.

Nora moved from the couch and to Lizzie's side once she saw the tear, "Lizard what's wrong?" Nora asked rubbing her daughters' shoulders.

Lizzie shrugged from her touch, "Mom please; go sit beside George."

Nora looked hurt but moved from her and followed instruction.

"What's going on Ed?" George asked worried.

"I'm so sorry," Nora heard Lizzie whisper under her breath, the two parents eyed the children in front of them carefully.

"Lizzie and I…we're in love with each other…" Edwin finally blurted out as he grabbed Lizzie's hand.

* * *

Casey cried so hard to the point she started to choke, she can't believe she did that…she didn't want to lose Derek, she loved him more then any boyfriend she had and he was the best boyfriend she ever had…it wasn't fair. A lot of things weren't fair in life…she doesn't think she'll be able to love again. Even if she did it wouldn't even compare to what she felt for Derek. Derek was one and million no matter how much he annoyed her, she loved it. They had something special.

* * *

Lizzie didn't know what to do, she loved Edwin and she really didn't want to have her parents' ruin that. I mean how would they feel if they loevd each othe rand then their parents' got married and forced them to be split apart, it wasn't fair. It wasn't even against the law. They are being selfish and not thinking of other people's feelings. They had something special.

* * *

Edwin was conflicted; he wanted to respect his fathers' decision but sometimes his father was just so self obsorbed that he didn't realize what was going on outside of his world, everyone has feelings they couldn't help who they fell in love with. It wasn't fair, he wasn't going to leave Lizzie, he loved her. He loved her more then words, he wasn't just going to up and leave that. They had something special.

* * *

Derek was sat at his desk dumbstruck, he heard Casey crying and it hurt him just to hear it…he couldn't believe she broke up with him. He can't believe he didn't stop her, he loved her right? Yes, he did…more then you could imagine, why did he not chase her? Should he go over there now? He got up and left his room…Casey and him were one-in-a-million non of his girlfriends compared to Casey and he doesn't think they ever will, Casey is unique and extrodinary, he wouldn't leave that for anything. They had something special.

* * *

In the middle of her crying she heard a knock on the door, Casey wiped her face dry of tears and opened the door she was shocked and surprised, "Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked up at her sister, her eyes blood shot red and her face blotchy just like Casey's, "Casey," Lizzie whispered as she hugged her sister tightly crying her eyes out. Casey closed her eyes and hugged Lizzie back, a hug she really needed. She opened her eyes and saw Derek walking in the halls heading downstairs they locked eyes and then she looked away and pulled Lizzie into her room locking the door.

"What's wrong Liz?" Casey asked.

Lizzie looked at her sister, "We told mom and George. That Edwin and I were dating."

Casey was shocked, "What did they say?"

Lizzie looked away, "I could tell, mom was really disappointed and George was silent…the only thing they said was call Casey and Derek…Edwin went to get Derek I went to get you."

"So we should get downstairs?" Casey asked standing.

Lizzie nodded but grabbed her sisters' arm, "But Casey please I love Edwin, don't get all political and list reasons why we shouldn't date…"

Casey nodded, "I promise."

* * *

"What's going on?" Marti asked after Dimmy went home she sat in between Nora and George.

"Well you'll see once Casey and Lizzie come down," George told his youngest daughter.

Marti smiled, "Okay."

"There they are," Edwin said watching his two-step sisters' walk down the stairs.

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Casey, she was beautiful. Edwin couldn't keep his off of Lizzie, she was amazing.

"Okay so as I'm sure Edwin and Lizzie informed you, they told Nora and I a bit of disturbing news," George said.

Lizzie flinched at the word, _disturbing_.

Casey looked down how would they take Derek and her?

Derek was sat on his recliner, Edwin and Lizzie sat on the wooden coffee table that was put in front of the couch and Casey was stood beside the TV. She didn't want to be no where near her family at the moment, not because Derek was watching the TV and she hoped he'd glance at her from time to time.

"It's not disturbing, you can't help who you fall in love with," Edwin said.

George threw a look at his son, "She's your step-sister its illegal."

_Wrong_, Casey thought to herself.

"You guys can't even get married! Where do you plan on going with your lives?" George said eager for an answer.

_Wrong,_ Casey thought again.

"No one would marry people in such a situation."

_So wrong,_ Casey thought once again.

About to open his mouth, Casey opened hers first.

"Actually George," she started gaining the attention of everyone she started to think back on the decision of opening her mouth, about to take it back she mentally slapped herself, her sister needed her.

"It's not illegal, this is Canada. They frown upon it but it's not illegal, its your step-sibling no blood. It's like you and mom didn't even meet and they just met each other off the street, it's completely normal. Many people would marry them because as I said it's not blood. They aren't binding the same blood type together its normal. So before you start trying to deflate their hope as a lawyer you should pick up your books and dust them off," Casey stated trying to sound as polite as possible.

Everyone looked at her shocked, Derek couldn't help but have a small grin on his face. That's his Casey for you.

"You seem to know quite a bit about this Casey," George started to accuse her.

Casey shrunk back, "I read, I know tings."

"Or would it be because you're involved in a relationship like theirs?" George asked.

Casey's eyebrows scrunched together, "What are you getting at George?"

George looked at all four of the kids in front of him, "I'm saying you are all messed up, it's family. Blood or not it's wrong."

For the first time Derek stood beside Casey and opened his mouth, "Like Casey stated it's not wrong. It's frowned upon but normal."

George looked at Derek carefully, "You're her boyfriend of course you'd agree."

Casey choked and Derek patted her back softly, "You ok?"

She nodded her head and shrugged his touch off of her.

"Let's not get off topic," Edwin said trying to get their attention off of Casey and Derek.

"I won't tolerate it."

Lizzie cried harder, "Mom?"

Nora looked at the kids in front of her the first time saying anything, "Do you guys love each other?"

Edwin looked at Lizzie and smiled, "The day we first spoken to each other I knew this was the girl I'd wait forever and a day for."

Nora smiled at the answer and then looked at Dasey, "What about you?"

Casey looked at Derek and then looked away, it hurt to think about how much she loved him…

"I love her. I know its weird hearing me say it because everyone thinks I'm a 'skirt chasing clad' I don't even know what that is! I'm not like that, I have morals. I loved Casey the day I first prank'd her with making Ralph pretend to be me and I love her now…every Girl I dated was because I was trying to replace Casey. It wasn't possible, Amy was a cheerleader so was Casey, Kendra had her non-stop talking although it was annoying it was attractive at the same time, Sally worked at Smelly-Nelly's so did Casey and they both are into that Romance stuff I still think is crap and Emily…Emily is Casey's _best friend_. Every girl I dated had a piece of Casey…it was hard. I know you never asked for an explanation but I'm sorry Nora I love your daughter and dad, you can't do anything about it. We're 18 we can make our own decisions."

Nora smiled a tear of her own falling, "That was sweet."

Casey smiled through her own tears she was crying tears of joy but that didn't mean she was getting back together with him.

"Nora don't tell me you are falling for this. It's wrong, it's despicable you cannot possible allow this to happen!"

Nora looked at her husband, "You know what George a lot of things in this world is 'despicable' but you have to go with it as Casey said its not wrong it's just frowned upon. Besides, I knew this was going to happen that's why I was hesitant at first. But I saw this happening and once I realized how much they needed each other…I couldn't pull them apart. Casey and Derek that was inevitable. Lizzie and Edwin they were bound to happen they look up to their older siblings and once they saw that Casey and Derek were doing they were going to follow and they spent a lot of time together spying on things, they bonded. Casey and Derek took time out of their day just to cause each other annoyance and Derek would go out of his way to ruin Casey's relationships…how could you not see it?"

Derek took offense to the last statement but it was true.

George shook his head, "Call me crazy but I don't like this at all."

Nora watched her husband walk away and into the basement, "I'll talk to him. Just hold down the fort for now and we need to set rules for this whole relationship thing, no going into each others rooms after 11 and no kissing in front of Marti."

The two pairs of couples nodded their headed in agreement.

Lizzie and Edwin walked up the stairs in union to talk about what just happened.

Derek turned to look at Casey, "Case?"

Casey looked at Derek, "Derek?"

"So they know now…" Derek trailed.

"Except for the fact we aren't dating remember?" Casey said.

Derek nodded his head, "I know. Can we change that?"

Casey couldn't help but smile Derek was always persistent, "Derek…"

* * *

**What is Casey going to say? I think you'll have to review to find out. It might not be what you expected (: **


	10. The After Math

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. I had to go to the doctors and check out my finger it's busted real good. So I can only put short chapters for now. They said in a month or so it'll be healed, hopefully…I won't be able to play at my Basket-ball games and I won't be able to go to practices, this sucks. {I'm a sports nut if you didn't realize}.**

****READ** this chapter is a little…hmm, Rated M for Mature scenes. Lool.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet.**

* * *

Chapter 10 {Double digits FINALLY}

"Casey please; don't reject me. I just put my whole heart out there for you, please don't reject me."

Casey was truly conflicted; she wanted to date Derek. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she loved him and there was no doubt about it. No guy can compare to Triple D. But her parents…they didn't want it, Nora looked supportive and everything and she seemed like she knew this was going to happen, but Casey knew better…she knew deep down Nora was disturbed and disappointed in both of her draughts. She didn't want to ruin her mothers' and her relationship.

"Derek…" Casey started again.

"Case…" Derek trailed his voice small. He stepped forward and held her hand softly, "Please."

Casey's eyes narrowed, "Why me?"

Derek scoffed as if it were a stupid question, "Why you? Casey it's _always _been you. When has it not been you? All my girlfriends questioned our relationship and would always compare ours to mine and yours. Do you know how jealous they were of our own relationship? Most of the time we'd be arguing because I'd always talk about you Amy is a good example of that. Kendra and I were always fighting because I'd always be 'complaining' about you when in reality every hate thing I said was the opposite. I loved you but I was just too afraid to admit it. I love you Casey and I now know that'll never change…"

Casey looked down as a tear escaped her eye he just made it so hard to not love him, "Derek…" she repeated for the third time.

Derek let her go, "I know…'Derek I love you but this is too hard' it's always the same thing with you Casey sometimes I question if you're worth the time, but I know you are. But it hurts knowing you question me all the time…you know?"

By this time Casey was sobbing and Derek so badly wanted to hold her and tell her it'd be okay but he knew he couldn't for it'll only make things harder, "I understand."

Casey shook her head, "It's not like that at all…"

"So then what is it Cassandra?" Derek said calling her by her full name.

Casey immediately stopped crying, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Wasting my time with your lies or sorry for breaking my heart? Or maybe you're sorry that I ever met you?"

Casey glared at him, "You don't have to be so rude Derek."

Derek shook his head and sat down in his recliner, "But I do…this is the only way I know how to deal with you. This is me and you Casey…this is normal. I'm not used to this new feeling I have towards you, it's weird but it feels so right."

"I love you."

Derek looked up at his partner, "I love you too don't you get that?"

Casey looked down and nodded her head, "I do."

"So why don't you want to be with me?"

"Because Derek…"

* * *

"It went better then I thought?" Edwin said as he and Lizzie sat in his bed. Lizzie leaned her head against Edwin's shoulder, "I know. But I know my mom is still disappointed in us."

Edwin nodded, "At least she is trying to accept it."

Lizzie kept quiet afraid of crying again. Edwin looked down at her, "Liz stop crying, I hate when you cry. It breaks me."

Lizzie sat up a goofy smile on her face, "I'm sorry…I can't help it. Life it's just so messed up."

Edwin shook his head, "It's only messed up if you want it to be."

Lizzie sighed and inhaled deeply, she looked up at Edwin, "I love you Edwin Ryan Venturi."

Edwin smiled, "I love you to Elizabeth Kaylen McDonald."

Lizzie smiled and leaned in Edwin met her half way. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, Edwin was taken back a little but didn't want the moment to end he'd never know if this would be his last. He put his hands on her waist and leaned her back slightly. Lizzie took this as an opportunity and laid her body on the bed, Edwin hovered over her. Lizzie let out a soft moan in Edwin's ear. It sent shivers down Edwin's spine and at the same time it turned him on.

He nipped at her neck until he found her sweet spot, "I love you." He mumbled against her bare skin. She nodded her head, "I love you too."

He blew at her neck and found her sensitive spot; she moaned and connected their lips to stifle the erotic noise. He grunted as he felt his lower half rising in excitement.

"Lizzie?" Edwin asked his voice rough and his eyes darker then usual. Lizzie knew what he was asking she didn't even have to look at him she nodded her head, "I love you."

Edwin smiled and slowly took off her shirt, leaving her in a purple and black bra. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend; with no doubt did he love this girl. Lizzie flipped them over so she was now straddling his lap, she took off his shirt and he was shirtless. She started on his pants aggressively she took them off and left them hanging at his ankles. She was new to this; she didn't know what to do. She was a virgin after all but after watching Casey dance for some reason it gave her pointers, she never knew she could interpret dance moves into dance moves you can do in bed. She moved her hips around in a circular motion still clad in her jean shorts.

Edwin grunted in pleasure, "Lizzie," he groaned.

Lizzie smiled she knew she must be doing something right it didn't matter she didn't know what. She slid his boxers down to his ankles accompanying his jeans her eyes went wide at how big Edwin was. She never expected him to be small but hell not this big. Edwin smirked; Lizzie met his gaze and went down on him…

* * *

"I can't do this to my mom, she means everything to me. I love her!" Casey cried throwing herself on the couch.

"And you don't love me?" Derek asked staring at the crying figure in front of him.

Casey sighed, "I do love you. But my love for you and love for her are two different things."

"You're love for me is ever lasting, you want to spend the rest of your life with me…I feel the same way, so why question it, just agree to be my girlfriend again?"

Casey looked at Derek, "Why do you want me so bad?"

"Because you're different you're not like any other girl I met. You're special, you're unique, you're one-in-a-million, you're a Casey and I love you no one else."

Casey blushed at the words, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine, I'll be your girlfriend…" she trailed.

Derek's eyes narrowed he knew there was a catch but he was too happy to keep the smile off his face, "What's the catch?"

"You have to tell me you love me at least once a day."

Derek smiled, "I've been telling you, so that's an easy task."

Casey smiled and hugged Derek tightly, "I love you Derek Michael Venturi."

"I love you too Cassandra Ashley McDonald."

Derek kissed her hair and led her up the stairs into his bedroom. {They aren't having sex…yet}

* * *

"Are you ready?" Edwin asked hovering over his girlfriend.

Lizzie nodded she knew this would hurt but she also knew she loved Edwin, love hurts.

Edwin eased himself into the small frame beneath him…he's dreamt of this day many times and never did he imagine it to be so meaningful.

Lizzie bit her lip to stop the screams of pain and pleasure, it was like an explosion of emotions and she just worried if she'd wake up the next morning to a life time of regret.

Edwin started slow watching Lizzie's face go from a mix of scared, pain, love, pleasure, and worried. He kissed her sweetly.

"It's okay. I'm here," he said trying to distract her from the pain.

Lizzie closed her eyes and gripped the sheets beneath her body her eyes re-opened and her eyes rolled at the back of her head, she arched her back a little so he could get better access, she tilted her head slightly and dug her nails in his back. The pain subsided into a wave of pleasure.

"Go," was all she said.

"Go?" He asked confused.

"Faster," she said her eyes drooping.

Edwin smiled and picked up his paste, Lizzie arched her legs slightly and groaned, "Edwin," she moaned. Edwin smiled, "Shhh," he said kissing her on the lips passionately.

"Oh man," she said in the kiss…

"I love you," he assured her.

Lizzie arched her back the feeling making her all tingly inside, "I…love…you too."

Edwin chuckled at his girlfriends' behavior. He felt her walls tightening around him and he knew he didn't have much time left. The last two minutes he treasured, he felt her release and he climaxed himself. He pulled out and looked at her lovingly, she was beautiful in the nude or fully clothed he was the luckiest man on the planet. They stared at each other panting.

"Wow," was all she said.

He nodded and looked at the clock that read 12:30AM.

He leaned over and kissed her nose, "Go to bed."

Lizzie nodded her head and went to her bedroom after re-dressing.

"G'night," she said lingering at his bedroom door. Edwin smiled, "Night babe," he said kissing her sweetly.

* * *

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Casey asked him.

"What about Nora's rule? No staying in each others' bedroom after 11."

Casey shrugged, "I need you right now Der," she said a puppy look on her face.

Derek smiled and kissed her, "I need you too."

She snuggled up to him taking that as a yes.

Derek held her tightly in his arms, "I love you."

Casey smiled at his words, never has she ever seen him so serious before about any girl and she was honored she could be the first, "I love you too Derek."

He kissed her forehead and the two of them drifted off into a deep sleep, only to have to wake up in 5 and a half hour for school.

* * *

**So there it is. Sorry if you guys thought the Edwin/Lizzie part was a bit…detailing but I have a plan for this story. Just stay with me. **

**OH and for those of you who want more D-r-a-m-a things aren't going to be all rainbows and pots of gold forever. Review please? **


	11. The Brewing Storm

**Okay I apologize for the extremely long wait. I'm not in the country (Canada) right now though, I'm actually in Arizona at the moment…I'm not supposed to be writing, my parents wanted my sisters and I to get a break from this whole stress life. So we took a vacation with my friends' family as well. But it's 3:00 in the morning right now and everyone is sleeping in their hotel rooms so I decided to sneak onto my laptop and right a chapter at least one until I come back because I feel bad for leaving you guys to hang there. So here is chapter 11, oh and I'm coming back this Saturday! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 11

"You did what?" Casey's voice boomed in the confined space Lizzie dragged her in. Lizzie sat on her bed and drew small patterns on the bed comforter.

"I…I don't know why we did it…it was just in the moment I guess?" Lizzie flinched at the look on her sisters' face.

Casey was beyond pissed, Lizzie was always so sweet and innocent. How was she supposed to react when she found out her 15 year old sister just had sex with her step-brother in a room over a night ago?

* * *

"_I can't believe Sam, Ralph and Emily are fine with this!" Casey squealed in excitement as Derek placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_I know me neither. But even if they didn't agree I wouldn't care…I'd still be with you. I'm just really happy."_

_Casey looked up at Derek searching his eyes for something…anything just to prove to her this was all a dream, "I never would've thought…" she trailed._

"_Thought what?" Derek asked her curiously._

"_That me and you, you know? Just together an item in a relationship, official."_

_Derek smiled and kissed her nose, "It was only a matter of time."_

_Casey smiled, "I always liked you."_

"_Well I always loved you," Derek smiled cheekily and kissed her lips._

* * *

"_Do you regret last night?" Edwin asked in the halls of his and Lizzie's school._

_Lizzie looked away from her locker and at Edwin she stalled, "No…not really…"_

_Edwin's eyebrow rose, "Not really?"_

_Lizzie shook her head, "What if something bad happened?"_

_Edwin held Lizzie in his arms, "Nothing Liz…nothing will happen, nothing bad."_

_Lizzie broke herself from his embrace, "Did you even use a condom?" She whispered not wanting people to hear._

_Edwin froze, "Y-ye-ah I di-id…"_

_Lizzie glared at him, "EDWIN!" _

"_I did…I think I did…Lizzie I'm so sorry!" Edwin said putting a hand on his forehead._

_Lizzie shook her head and walked to her second period class, Edwin followed behind her regretting his actions last night, he should've been more responsible, he should've stopped. Sitting beside Lizzie just twenty minutes into the class Lizzie and Edwin saw a folder being passed around with 20 names on it, the title was, 'Stop Incest'. _

* * *

"_DEREK HOW COULD YOU?" Casey cried her eyes streaming tears._

"_Casey babe, I didn't do it! You have to believe me remember…trust!" Derek cried out desperately. _

_Casey slammed her locker shut after gathering her books, she couldn't even think straight how could Derek do that to her? She stormed through the school doors in search for the Prince._

"_CASEY I DIDN'T DO IT SHE CAME ONTO ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING!" Derek shouted at her._

_Casey stopped walking, "DO NOT raise your voice at me Derek Venturi."_

_Derek held his head a headache coming on, "I didn't mean to Casey. I'm sorry, but you have to believe me. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I love you."_

_Casey walked up to Derek, "I thought you loved me too."_

_Derek grabbed her arm gently, "I do…I do love you Casey. I would never do this for any other girl anyone. I wouldn't be out here declaring my love for any other girl. But you Casey it's true. I love you."_

_Casey shook her head, "I saw you and it hurt…" Casey pulled her arm from his grasp and ran away right past the prince and out of the school parking lot._

"_**Derek I'm sorry for what I said to Casey, I accept the fact that you guys are dating. I was just jealous," The bubbly blonde apologized sitting on the bleachers in the gym with Derek standing in front of her.**_

"_**Is that all Kendra? I have to go meet Casey at her locker."**_

_**Kendra's eyes narrowed it was always 'Casey, Casey, Casey'! **_

"_**I'm sorry for taking up your time."**_

_**Derek shook his head, "You didn't, it's good to know you won't try to sabotage us again though."**_

_**Kendra smiled seductively, "I would never. As hot and muscular you are and really irresistible I get it you love Casey, you would throw away my body for her. It's okay."**_

_**Derek's eyes narrowed and he stepped back, "I have to go."**_

_**Kendra stood up her skirt rising showing off her legs she pulled her shirt down her cleavage popping out. **_

"_**It's okay Derek. You can look, one time won't hurt…" she giggled, "It can be our little secret."**_

_**Derek shook his head, (Be strong Der, you love Casey. You don't love Kendra she's just trying to seduce you so she can have something over your head. Look away and walk away). Derek walked away but got pulled back by his arm to face a crying Kendra, now we all know Derek hates crying he doesn't do tears.**_

"_**What? What is it now?" He asked her awkwardly patting her back.**_

_**She sat down, "No one likes me!"**_

"_**Maybe because you try to hard?" Derek suggested.**_

_**Kendra glared up at him, "NO. Like, no one likes me…I try and they just get turned off."**_

_**(Where's Derek?) Casey thought to herself as she looked at her watch, she started to walk through the halls.**_

"_**I mean am I so ugly?" Kendra asked aloud.**_

_**Derek shook his head, "You're not ugly…you're decent."**_

_**Kendra smiled up at Derek, "Thanks Derek. I'm really sorry."**_

_**Derek shrugged, "It's alright."**_

_**Kendra stood up and opened her arms, "One hug?" **_

"_**Sure."**_

_**(Is that him?) She thought to herself as she heard voices in the gym, she walked towards the doors.**_

_**He pulled back from the hug in a haste to get to Casey; Kendra captured his shoulders and planted a wet kiss on his lips, digging her nails into his shoulders keeping him in place. **_

_**Casey gasped, "Derek?" She croaked the tears already streaming down her face**_

* * *

"_Lizzie how many times do I have to apologize?" Edwin asked following her on the walk home._

_Lizzie turned, "I don't know Edwin. There is a chance that I can be pregnant, there is a chance we can become the freak shows of our school and I don't know…I just don't know!" She said as she opened her door said 'hello' to her mother, Marti and George and went into her bedroom closing the door on Edwin._

* * *

_Casey was barricaded in her room in piles of books trying to get the image of Kendra and Derek out of her brain it was burning her mind and it hurt like hell to watch the man she's supposed to love and the man that's supposed to love her kiss another girl, not even a women, a women would never try to steal another ladies man. It was wrong._

_Her door opened and she was about to shout, 'Get out Derek, I don't want to talk to you!' but when she turned around she saw her sister with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes just like her own. She was pulled into Lizzie's room and the door was shut. _

"_Casey…" Lizzie croaked out._

"_Yeah Liz?" Casey asked looking at her sisters' standing figure in front of her._

"_I did something bad…" Lizzie started looking down._

"_What did you do?" Casey asked her._

"_I…" Lizzie trailed too ashamed to even speak._

_Casey put a hand on her sisters' shoulder, "Come on Liz…I won't judge you. My life is pretty screwed up too. I'm in no position."_

_Lizzie sighed, "I did something last night…"_

"_What did you do?" Casey asked getting suspicious and worried._

_Lizzie looked away, "I had sex."_

"_You what?"_

"_I had sex with Edwin last night…" Lizzie buried her face in her hands._

"You did what?" Casey's voice boomed in the confined space Lizzie dragged her in. Lizzie sat on her bed and drew small patterns on the bed comforter.

"I…I don't know why we did it…it was just in the moment I guess?" Lizzie flinched at the look on her sisters' face.

Casey was beyond pissed; Lizzie was always so sweet and innocent. How was she supposed to react when she found out her 15 year old sister just had sex with her step-brother in a room over a night ago?

"Lizzie you know mom taught us better than that. You're only 15, I'm 18 and I'm still a virgin Lizzie what is wrong with you?" Casey screamed her hands wringing as she paced back and forth in a haste.

Lizzie burst out in tears, "I'm so sorry Casey. I don't know why I did it. I thought I loved him!"

"You thought?"

"I mean…I do love him…but there's more."

"What do you mean there's more?" Casey asked worriedly.

"I…he…we…we didn't use a condom…he doesn't remember."

Casey's eyes bulged out her sockets, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T USE A CONDOM?" Casey shouted out.

In a matter of seconds Lizzie's bedroom door was burst open and in-came Derek and Edwin.

"What happened?" The brothers shouted simultaneously.

The girls ignored them, "I don't know…it was so in the moment I guess we forgot the consequences."

And at that Edwin knew what Lizzie told Casey, Derek was ushered into the room by Edwin and they listened to the conversation that was being held.

Casey glared at Derek, "I'm mad at you at the moment, but this involves you too."

Derek was about to protest that he didn't do anything wrong but Casey put a hand up to hush him, "I don't want to hear it. This is Edwin and Lizzie's problem not ours."

Derek sat back down silently, "What happened?"

Edwin told Derek what happened in front of Lizzie and Casey.

Derek's eyes bulged out of his head, "Edwin what the hell?"

Edwin shrugged, "I forgot bro, I was too excited."

"So will you forget when she is busting a 9 inch baby out of her vagina?"

Lizzie blushed at the term and looked away, Casey glared at Derek and he looked away.

"It's true. What if you got her pregnant Ed? What will dad and Nora think? You just ruined all chances for Casey and I to be together thanks bro!"

Edwin looked away ashamed, "I'm really sorry…"

Casey put a hand on Edwin's shoulder and told him it was 'OK', she looked at Derek, "You ruined all chances that me and you had to be an item when you went and kissed Kendra!"

Derek stood up, "I DID NOT KISS KENDRA SHE KISSED ME!"

"Yeah, I'm so sure!"

Derek threw his hands up in exasperation, "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Nothing I knew you were a player and I knew you wouldn't change; I'm so sorry for coming into your life."

"Sorry? I'm sorry that you won't believe me. I thought you were the one that said trust is needed in a relationship and here you are going back on your words this is double standards Cassandra and you know it damn well, you're a smart girl you should know when I'm lying you should know when I'm telling the truth and if you think I'm lying to you right now you damn well do not know me and that's a damn shame if you don't. I love you and I love you so hard it hurts, I would never intentionally hurt you and you should know that by now!" Derek scolded her.

Casey looked away his words hitting home, she wanted to believe he was telling the truth but she has been through so much with a lot of guys that she found it hard to believe when they were telling the truth. They've been living together for 6 years and she knows that he's a player so knowing his past and then dating him and having him tell her that he changed…it didn't do much. She was still vulnerable and she couldn't take heartbreak.

"I love you too Derek."

But before he could say anything she was out of Lizzie's room and into her own, crying herself into a lonely sleep. Not caring her homework was unfinished and she'd get a detention the next day. She wanted Derek but she wanted him to be honest with her too, the relationship couldn't work if he wasn't going to commit 101%.

* * *

Lizzie was confused, she didn't want to break up with Edwin and she knew if she had a baby in her stomach then she definitely couldn't break up with him. The baby she might be carrying needs a father. But she doesn't know if she is pregnant if she'd get an abortion or give it up for adoption, she doesn't want to do either. She loves Edwin no matter how many times or how bad he screws up.

* * *

Derek loved Casey and he knew even if they did break up _again_ that he'd still love her. She grew on him slowly but surely and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing and he won't lie sometimes he questions their relationship if it would be better just to go back to their pranking ways and forget the commitment or go into the relationship level. But he hates when other guys hold her so he doesn't regret having her as his own. But she needs to learn to love him and trust him at the same time. He would never hurt her intentionally.

* * *

Edwin knew he messed up; he didn't find a condom in his bedroom after he came home and checked after school. He knew Lizzie was going to hate him for it but he knew that she'd still love him too. Lizzie was an easily confused person and he knew he would be there for her no matter what. If she didn't want him to or if she did he would never leave her. He loved her, pregnant or not. But then again…he was only 15.

* * *

**There yah go. Chapter 11, it is now 3:45 and I am tired extremely! Please review, remember I did this with a broken finger. I deserve some credit. 2, 913 words (Two thousand, nine hundred and thirteen) words. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Arguing

**Yay, I'm back in Canada. So I can write frequently now. I had a good time in Arizona, I wish I could go back. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

***READ* This is going to be a filler chapter. I'll have a longer one up this weekend. But I'll need reviews!**

**PS. this chapter is REALLY sucky...I just had to upload something...before i start unpacking and settling in.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Casey you never listen to me you always listen to yourself!" Derek hollered at her chasing her into her bedroom. Casey looked up at him never in a million years would she think Derek would **ever**, **ever** yell at her. Accident or not but people change she learned that today.

"Oh I do listen Derek, but when I find you kissing on your ex girlfriend when you were supposed to meet me at my locker; yeah I don't feel like listening anymore. I'm sick and tired of your habits, you said you would change and yes you did you did for a day but then you went back a-" Casey got cut off by Derek punching the wall in her room.

"DAMN IT CASEY WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ANYONE OTHER THEN YOURSELF AREN'T YOU TIRED OF HEARING YOUR OWN VOICE ALL THE TIME? I'M TRYING HARD, SO DAMN HARD AND IT NEVER PLEASES YOU. I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF THE SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH IT SHOULD BE ENOUGH THAT I LOVE YOU AND THAT I CROSS ALL MY LINES JUST FOR YOUR LOVE CASEY! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU INTENTIONALLY AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT. EVERYDAY, EVERY DAMN DAY WE BREAK UP AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND HOW MUCH I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU AND THAT'S NEVER GOOD ENOUGH! IF WE'RE GOING TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WE HAVE TO TRUST EACH OTHER AND CLEARLY YOU DON'T TRUST ME. SO YOU KNOW WHAT…I'M DONE…" Derek breathed out in anger, "I'm done with this relationship. Clearly it won't work since you never trust me. You know yourself Kendra told you how wrong we were in class just two days ago and you saw us making out isn't that ironic do you not think she planned this all? You're a smart girl Cassandra…you should know," Derek said his face flushed red in anger he left the room and a saddened Casey in her misery.

* * *

"Why did you tell her?" Edwin asked running a hand through his tousled hair. Lizzie looked at her boyfriend filled with guilt, "I couldn't take it Edwin. Everyone is against us!"

Edwin looked at Lizzie with a sharp cut-eye, "No. The only people against us is our stupid friends but who gives a fuck about them?" Edwin said venom in his voice.

"I do Edwin, their my friends!" Lizzie cried.

Edwin's eyes rolled to the back of his head in aggravation, "YOU KNOW WHAT LIZZIE YOU CARE JUST A LITTLE BIT TOO MUCH ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK. WE LOVE EACH OTHER SO WHO GIVES A DAMN IF THEY ACCEPT US. WE'RE IN THE 10TH GRADE WE'LL BE OUT OF HERE IN TWO MORE YEARS AND WE CAN GO ON OUR OWN. THEY CAN'T KEEP US APART FOR FOREVER AND I'M TIRED OF HEARING THE SAME THING COME FROM YOUR MOUTH YOU MOM ACCEPTS US AND THAT'S ALL THE SHOULD MATTER. I LOVE YOU LIZZIE REALLY I DO BUT SOMETIMES YOU'RE JUST TOO MUCH!" Edwin shouted at her slamming her door behind him and walked up the attic stairs to his own bedroom.

* * *

"You didn't have to be like that Georgy," Nora said sitting down on the bed George was currently lying on.

"Nora, our kids…that's wrong!" George said taking a glance at his wife.

"You could just let them figure that out on their own. Yes I know it's technically not right but give them the freedom they want. Let them date eventually they'll realize that it would never work. They are not stupid kids!" Nora tried negotiating.

"NORA NO!" George shouted standing up.

About to open her mouth George cut her off, "NO NORA, THAT'S DISGUSTING I WOULD NEVER ALLOW MY KIDS TO DATE THEIR SIBLINGS IT'S WRONG!"

Nora stood up trying to match his voice, "NO GEORGE. THEY ARE NOT YOUR KIDS, THEY ARE MINE; YOU HAVE DEREK, EDWIN AND MARTI I HAVE CASEY AND LIZZIE. WHAT I DECIDE FOR THEM IS BEST AND I THINK THEY ARE OLD ENOUGH TO DO THEIR OWN THINGS AND MAKE THEIR OWN DECISIONS, YOU CANNOT CONTROL THEM. I'M TIRED OF THIS WAR WE'RE CONSTANTLY AT!"

George stepped towards his wife, "MAYBE IF YOU'D THINK RATIONALLY WE WOULDN'T BE AT THIS DAMN WAR YOU CLAIM WE ARE AT! THEY MAY BE YOUR KIDS BUT THE OTHER THREE ARE MINE AND THEY ARE NOT DATING YOUR CHILDREN!"

"GEORGE WE HAVE A SON TOGETHER!" Nora shouted out to her husband as he climbed the stairs.

George stopped briefly, "MAYBE THAT WAS A MISTAKE, YOU WANT HIM TO DATE MARTI?" he shouted out and slammed the door to their basement bedroom and walked into the living room.

* * *

"Dimmy?" Marti said in a small voice.

"Yes Marti?" He asked sitting in the Venturi's backyard.

Marti pulled the blanket she brought out in the backyard over her head, "I'm scared."

"Why?" The young boy asked her curiously.

"Everyone is fighting."

Dimmy looked up at the windows from the backyard, he saw that all the bedroom lights were on, Casey's room door was opened and he heard her cries from her bedroom, he saw Edwin pulling at his hair and grunting in frustration, he looked down to Lizzie's bedroom and saw that she was pacing her bedroom and biting her nails and Derek throwing things against his room wall and cursing continuously.

Dimmy shrugged, "Let them deal with it?" He said more of a question then statement.

Marti uncovered her head and looked at the boy beside her, "They are my family…I can't. I have to do something."

"Marti you're eight years old, you can't do anything. They are bigger kids."

Marti glared at Dimmy, "Are you calling me stupid so I can't help my family?"

Dimmy stood up in shock, "No!"

"Go away Dimmy I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"MARTI!"

"No Dimmy…bye!"

Dimmy walked away and closed the gate behind him and walked back into his house.

* * *

It seemed like everyone was having the after storm effect and if they didn't be careful in a matter of a few months they'd be a divorced family…but that's what they wanted right?

* * *

**Alot of yelling I know...but you know not everything can be happy...and for those who want it to be happy right now...i can tell you they won't be happy for another two chapters maybe...if I'm feeling nice, maybe a review would make me feel nice? :)**

**There yah go…but if you read what I said before you read the chapter you'll know this is short because it's a filler chapter…I'll have a longer one up this week. Review, review, review! Please? **

**PS. I told you it was SUCKY.**

**++ It wasn't that late it was like 6 in the evening and it wasn't dark outside so it was alright for Dimmy and Marti to be alone in the backyard.**


	13. Crossroads

**I appreciated the reviews I got for the last chapter. But you guys need to know; I'm not a perfect writer, I know that. I just write for the joy of it, it's something I enjoy doing. I'm young still, I'm 14. I have a long way to go, I know that. So any grammatical errors I make, I make without realizing and I appreciated you guys calling me out on it. Any correction to the facts I put in the story or anything. But I'm not saying I'm a perfect writer because I know I'm not. I'm a long way from it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Casey was at crossroads at this point in her life, she didn't understand what she did to deserve this; she always put people before her, she looked out for everyone, she listened to her parents –and George, she cared for the people that hate her and she **never** hated anyone! Strongly dislike maybe, but hate no.

But, ugh; she didn't need Derek in her life; he was an obnoxious, rude, skirt chasing, bad hygiene, horribly mannered guy (not to mention he was a real prude!) and she didn't need that, she was opposite everything he was and she knew she deserved better. Not to mention; he yelled at her, he raised his voice in front of her little sister and embarrassed her, he poked at her confidence and it just so happened that poke to him was a punch to her. She was broken, destroyed…but then again…no, no she didn't deserve this, he was an ill mannered guy and she could do **so** much better!

* * *

Lizzie had a gut feeling and it wasn't one of those feelings you get when something bad is **going** to happen, it was a feeling that something **already** happened and it wasn't a good something. Lizzie got off of her bed that she and Edwin were previously sitting on before Edwin blew up at her.

She knew she probably deserved it to be honest, she probably did. She cared what people thought and she cared a little too much, to the point she'd say it was unhealthy. She could probably thank Casey for giving her that caring part of her personality. She looked around and saw a crumpled piece of paper on her desk, she scrunched up her face in a weird way and picked it up about to throw it in the bin she saw her name scribbled on the front, 'Lizzie'. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the discarded paper;

_Dear Elizabeth Kaylie McDonald, _

_If you are reading this that means you're curious and being curious is a good thing…sometimes. Sometimes it can get you into trouble and sometimes it makes you exceed a step further in life. Which ever step you choose to take is all up to the person and sometimes what step you choose lands you in the place you were always supposed to end up. However that we never know. I was curious once…  
I was curious to see how a relationship would work out and in the beginning it was fun, it was all fun and I loved sneaking around with this girl she was the most important girl in my world and she still is…but I wasn't sure if she thought I was the most important guy in __**her**__ world…perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't. It wouldn't be right if I wasn't, I was her boyfriend. But nevertheless I was curious, so I did something I regret everyday and every night; I went into her room one day when her and her sister went out to where I do not know, but they left. I searched her computer and I found inboxes and I found e-mails and I found chat logs, with different guys. Now nothing bad was in the chats but I got curious to just how many guys my girlfriend knew and if I should be worried. I was wrong, if I loved her (which I did and still do) I wouldn't have done what I did because in a relationship you need a thing called __**trust**__, and that's a big word for people but for me it comes natural with this girl because, well I love her. So I snuck around in her room and I did some spying, and I regret it. But I was curious and that step I took…well that step could land me in a whole lot of trouble. _

_Ps. I don't sign letters. _

To be crept out or not Lizzie didn't know. What the letter said was true; being curious can lead you to many things, good or bad. However what really stuck in her mind was the fact she didn't know **who** wrote the letter. She didn't recognize the penmanship and she didn't recognize the use of the words. Was she going to solve this? No. She had other roads to look down.

* * *

Derek was angry no that was an understatement he was **furious** he was over the edge and pushed to the extreme, how could Casey be so…so…**stupid**? She was better than that, she knew better but no she just had to let Kendra's conniving ways interfere with their relationship, their romantic relationship. Kendra was a true bitch and Casey knew that so why was she acting up lately? How many times did Derek have to constantly apologize just to please her, he wasn't a people pleaser but when it came to her –Casey, he bent the rules he bent it so far that it could never be set straight again. But he was done; he was going to set Casey straight, if she wanted a relationship with him and wanted it to work…she'd have to learn to trust him. He changed for her and he wasn't just going to throw all that work out. As selfish as this sounds; he did it for himself too. But maybe it was time to take a different road.

* * *

Edwin regretted everything, he regretted yelling at Lizzie, he regretted having unprotected sex with her (let alone sex period), he regretted admitting everything to his parents and he regretted telling Derek what he and Lizzie did just days ago. He regretted everything except for getting involved with Lizzie, she was the best thing that had happened to him and he wasn't going to let that go so easily. They hadn't officially broken up so he could still call her his girlfriend, he can still say that she was **his**. She wasn't his though, he knew he lost her when he let the first word that was a chord higher then the words she was reciting out, he yelled at her and he wouldn't find anything wrong with that. But he knew Lizzie she was sensitive she had a soft heart but she built walls around it to come off as a team player, he knew his girlfriend better than that. He just had to set things straight with her before it was too late and she ended up going down a bad road that ended at disaster.

* * *

Nora lied there in bed crying her eyes out, how could George say something like that to her? **Her **George, it was like she didn't know him anymore. Maybe their children pairing up together were a little…over the top (?) but at least stand behind her in her decision or civilly talk reason with her. Don't yell at her and accuse her of wanting to set their unborn child and Marti up together, she would never want to intentionally hurt anyone and it seemed like at the moment that's exactly what she was doing; she was hurting George, her husband, her partner, her lover. But apparently he had a different plan and a different road to go down.

* * *

George sat there at a bar watching people around the age group of 23-40 dance and drink. He was 38 and angry, where else was he going to go? He was finishing his third beer fully sober on the verge of tipsy, he knew what he was doing he was fully conscious but was feeling like he wanted to die. He was stable to drive and he was stable to stand, he wasn't an idiot it took him five beers to forget everything and become drunk. He knew he had a family at home whether he liked the idea or not he wasn't going to leave them alone for the night over a fight he and Nora got into. He was angered at his wife and not at his or her children. Just as his eyes started to glaze over as he started at his fourth beer a tall strawberry blonde women walked up to the bar beside him, she glanced at him and shot him a small smile. He nodded his head at her and slowly drank his beer not wanting to get drunk to do something stupid, he was married. The blonde looked at him again, she was around her mid thirties or her early thirties George wouldn't lie she was a good looking woman, but he had to constantly look at the band on his left hand on the finger between the middle and the pinky and remind himself- _you're married George. _

* * *

"Derek we need to talk," Casey stated calmly walking into the bedroom that was decorated poorly, smelled of bad odor, and was cluttered from the floors to the top of the ceiling (with posters all over the walls).

Derek looked at her briefly and went back to his computer not giving her any of his attention, she didn't deserve it. She wouldn't allow him to explain why would he allow her to waste his time?

"Derek are you listening to me?" Casey asked dumbly. She heard him scoff and that was enough for her to go off, she circled around his computer desk bent down and unplugged the cords from the wall, powering down the computer by force. Derek jumped up in aggravation, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Casey flinched at how high his voice went, "You were not paying any attention to me. I had to take drastic measures."

Derek pointed an accusing finger at her and then shook his head and sat back down putting the plugs back in the wall and waiting for his computer to load up again. Casey stood there dumbfounded Derek ignored her he **never **ever did that. What was she going to do? She sighed and put her hair behind her ear, she slammed her palm down on his desk making him jump at the sound her skin to his desk made. He looked at her holding her eye contact, Casey's breath hitched in her throat she was at loss for words, his eyes made it so hard to talk and actually form words.

"Well…" he pushed her.

Casey's eyebrows scrunched together, "Well?"

"You came here didn't you? You obviously have something to say…so what is it?" Derek rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

Casey rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh…yeah…well…we need to talk."

"Obviously," he murmured. Casey's narrowed her eyes at him, he changed. He was so much sweeter just yesterday, now he's back to his old self.

"Well start!"

"Do not rush me!"

Derek rolled his eyes at her prissiness, "Whatever."

"Anyways; we are going to talk about…**us**."

"Us what us? There is no **us**."

Casey's heart sank, that's not how she planned on starting the conversation, she didn't plan on him being such a jerk towards her. She didn't want it to happen like this.

"Is that how you seriously feel?" Casey felt like a little girl scared of her mother denying her ice-cream before dinner. She was putting her heart on the line and usually she wouldn't do this, but usually it wouldn't be Derek she'd be putting her heart on the line for…but life was being weird now a day so what could she expect? She was hopeful. Her eyes giving away every emotion she was feeling, love, lust, vulnerability, scared, nervous, everything you could think of, everything except for hatred.

Derek hesitated he knew, he knew damn well he loved Casey and he knew that she still loved him too. However he wasn't going to join a relationship in which his girlfriend doesn't trust him 100% that would be a one-sided relationship and if it was with Casey he wanted it to be a mutual relationship. He wanted her to learn to let go and trust him not make accusations that were wrong more than half the time. So he nodded, "Yes. That's how I feel."

Casey let everything that she stood for go she started to cry, "I respect your decision to move on with your life although our relationship only lasted three days. I understand. I would love for you to understand that what we had in the past is no longer there. I will move on and I'm glad that you already have. I'll be out of your way and dating other guys, you won't even notice me around anymore."

But before Derek could protest she was gone, out of his room and out of his life…he regretted letting her go and he regretted ever being friends with Kendra in the first place. But was it not Casey who introduced the two people?

Derek couldn't help but reply what Casey said –pieces of what she said, in his mind, _"Out of your way…dating other guys…dating other guys…dating other guys…notice me around anymore." _Casey was his, and whether she still knew it or not, she was **his**. Fuck crossroads, maybe he should get his girl back?

* * *

**There you go, chapter 13 much longer ****than Chapter 12 and I for one like this chapter. It tells you what each character is thinking and how they feel about the situation at hand. Review?**


	14. It's Getting Too Emotional

**Thank you so much everyone for the amazing reviews, it really made me smile. Anyways; I apologize for the long wait for the update. I recently (on Saturday) got my new cell phone (blackberry, it's ABOUT TIME!) and I've been so absorbed with it and I didn't even need my computer anymore because the phone had internet and everything. So I forgot about my computer until I came home one day and on my computer desk was my binder I needed and I realized, **_**what the hell is this? **_**(Referring to my computer) and I looked at it for a good two minutes and I was like, **_**OH YEAH. Shoot! **_**AND I started to write this. :) Life it's a funny thing. So yeah I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Casey wiped the two stray tears on her cheeks and took her phone out and dialed an old but familiar number. If Derek was over her then she can damn well be over Derek too. She can play his game, maybe not as well but she can play it too! Once Casey heard the voice on the other line she cleared her throat and smiled, "Hey Truman…"

* * *

Derek contemplated on whether or not he should get Casey back or not, he sat at his desk for the past forty-five minutes taping his pencil on his computer desk as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Casey made him so much better but she always nagged, she was an amazing girl but she never trusted him, he knew he loved her genuinely but she always assumed…Derek shook his head, he loved Casey and that was enough for him to get out of his chair and go to her bedroom door.

"Case?"

No reply…

"Casey?"

No reply…

"Casey, I know you're mad at me right now. But can I talk to please? It's really important."

No reply…

"I'm coming in, don't get mad and don't throw anything at my head!"

About to turn the doorknob to enter the room he heard a voice, "There's no point in going in."

Derek turned his head to see his little sister -Marti, on the stairs looking at him. Derek's eyebrow arched.

"What do you mean Smarti?" Derek turned his attention to his little sister curiously.

"She's not in there," Marti shrugged.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her leave; she was all dressed up pretty," Marti smiled.

"Oh?" Derek's suspicions rose, what was Casey doing all fancy when she is getting over a break-up?

Marti nodded and skipped up the stairs to go see Edwin.

Derek shook his head and jogged down the stairs into the living room; her coat, her shoes and her purse was gone. About to go knock on Nora's bedroom door to ask her where Casey was something caught his attention looking at the fridge a small note popped out, amongst all the clutter anything-Casey stood out to him the note read,

_Dear mom and whom ever;  
do not get worried for I am not kidnapped nor have I run away from home.  
I called one of my friends and we have gone to the movies, we will be back around 1 in the morning.  
However I know that the time I presented to you is such a late hour, I assure you it was an emergency…  
a much needed emergency. You may be worried as to whom I am with; I am with Truman, do not worry.  
I called him.  
Love- Cassandra McDonald. _

Derek's skin crawled…_Truman, Truman, Truman_, how could she? The jerk broke her heart and now she was all buddy-buddy with him? On a date much less!

Derek scrunched up the note and threw it out; he nodded his head to himself coming up with a plan. Casey played him but it was alright he'd get his revenge.

* * *

"Lizzie I'm sorry."

Lizzie shook her head, "No Edwin, I'm so done with this…like I regret everything."

Edwin's hands fell limp and he let her hands go and his voice cracked, "everything?"

Lizzie looked away tears in her eyes, "Everything."

"_Lizzie I'm coming in!" Edwin announced opening her room door although the hour 11:00 at night and Nora strictly stated do not go to each others' bedroom's after 11:00 at night. _

_Lizzie sarcastically rolled her eyes, "Yes, why don't you."_

_Edwin sighed and sat at her computer desk, "Why are we fighting?"_

"_Why did you yell at me?"_

"_Maybe because I was frustrated you wouldn't listen to anything I said."_

_Lizzie scoffed, "I listened, I just didn't care."_

_Edwin's eyes narrowed, "So then how could the relationship work?"_

"_Well if you keep yelling at me I don't know!"_

_Edwin threw his hands up, "If you keep blowing over everything I say I won't know eventually either!"_

_Lizzie glared at the boy standing before her, "I listen."_

"_You just don't care, yes I know."_

_Lizzie shook her head, "This is what ignitions the fight, little bickering like this."_

_Edwin held her hand, "Lizzie I'm sorry."_

_Lizzie shook her head, "No. Obviously if we…" she trailed pointing between her and him, "were meant to be this many fights wouldn't be going on."_

"Lizzie I'm sorry."

Lizzie shook her head, "No Edwin, I'm so done with this…I regret everything."

Edwin's hands fell limp and he let her hands go and his voice cracked, "everything?"

Lizzie looked away tears in her eyes, "Everything."

Edwin looked away, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

Lizzie looked back at the retreating figure of her ex-boyfriend in sheer sadness, she lost her only happiness.

* * *

"George where were you?" Nora asked her voice tainted with worry as her husband walked in an hour later.

"I was busy," he said taking off his shirt and exchanging it with a new one.

"Busy where?"

"Places," he stated no emotion in his voice.

"Where is places George?" Nora asked him softly.

George stood up abruptly, "DAMN IT NORA! Can't you just get off my back for two minutes? For fucks sake I just got home and you're already nagging me!"

"Nagging?" Nora asked her voice dripping with sadness.

George stared at his wife, "Yes!"

Nora wiped her tears, "You know George," Nora said standing up, "I always had a feeling this relationship wasn't going to work…but I never knew it would end over something so silly like this…but I guess it's for the best right?"

In one swift motion she was off the bed, up the stairs and her wedding ring on the bed on his pillow.

George sat on her side of the bed and hid his face in his hands, what did he do?

* * *

Casey walked in the house with a smile on her face; she hasn't had that much fun in so long! Closing the door behind her she turned the lights on and jumped in sudden fright, there before her was Derek Venturi arms crossed stance stiff, face stone cold. However she didn't say anything she just brushed right past him and before she even made it on the first step Derek turned swiftly and caught her arm roughly, "Where have you been?"

"Out?"

"Where?"

"I don't see why that matters?"

"You're my…" Derek struggled for his words, they weren't dating, they weren't friends, and they definitely were not brother and sister. He let her go, "You know what it doesn't matter."

Casey smiled mockingly and went up the stairs in a haste Derek following behind her, about to close her bedroom door Derek stopped it with his palm, "I ate your sandwich."

And he left to his room hearing a faint, "Der-ek!"

* * *

The next morning was awkward for everyone except Marti, she and Dimmy had made up the previous night so they were fine now. But she could tell Nora and her dad got into a fight with the distance they gave themselves and she could also tell; Smerek, Casey, Edwin and Lizzie got into a fight as well due to the fact they'd sit at the breakfast bar in the order; Smerek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie –always, but this morning it was; Smerek, Lizzie, Casey, Edwin. Something was up.

"Der-ek!" Was the final sound sputtered the whole morning so to everyone's shock they turned around and saw Derek taking dry pieces of his cereal and flicking them at Casey. Derek chuckled to himself and scurried off to his recliner. Casey huffed and put her cereal in the sink living an awkward Lizzie and Edwin, Lizzie followed Casey and they walked to the living room, Edwin finished his cereal and took his bowl and Derek's and washed them out.

"Der-ek!" Was the second sound sputtered the whole morning in the span of 10 minutes, everyone looked Casey's way to see her on the floor sprawled out in front of the couch with Derek's foot stuck out while he was laughing on the recliner. Casey huffed and sat on the couch.

"Der-ek!" Was the first sound of the afternoon, Lizzie and Edwin jogged to Casey's bedroom to see Derek fanning his behind with his hand as Casey plugged her nose with her two fingers.

Casey was not stupid, she knew that Derek was messing with her and it was truly starting to tick her off.

* * *

"Liz I know we talked last night but I need to talk to you again," Edwin burst into her room unexpectedly.

Lizzie didn't want to hear Edwin again but she missed him, "You have five minutes."

Edwin's eyes glistened with delight, "I just want you to know no matter what I love you, even if you do get over me I still love you and that will never change okay?"

Lizzie nodded her head, "I already knew this."

Edwin nodded, "Good, and…well…do you still have some sort of feelings left towards me?"

Lizzie sighed, "Honestly Edwin. I don't even know, things are so confusing right now."

Edwin's eyes went wide, "And you don't think I'm going through what you are? We're in this together Lizzie, I know its hard but I'm still coping."

"You're a guy."

"And you're a girl, that's no excuse!"

Lizzie sat down, "I feel horrible."

Edwin shook his head, "You should never feel horrible."

Lizzie looked down, "I'm a horrible person."

Edwin pulled her up by her hand and brought her so close to him that their bodies were like one, "Never."

But before she got utter a word his lips were over her own in a much needed passionate kiss.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Casey demanded storming into Derek's room later that night.

"What's wrong with you? Clearly you see a door, a door is meant to be knocked on," Derek stated.

Casey brushed him off, "I'm so sick of you!"

He doesn't know why but those words stung like a stinger in her wrist, on your birthday which just happened to be picture day as well, **(a/n- that happened to me before, bad experience!) **he was supposed to be falling **out** of love with Casey not **in all over again**!

"I'm sick of you always accusing me of things, get to the point already," Derek demanded her.

Casey narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at him, "I'm warning you Derek Venturi, leave me alone. You said you wanted to move on, so move on. I have and I'm having the time of my life. Leave me out of your own because I'm done with you and your stupid love antics!"

Derek scoffed, "I was done with you the day I said I was. I'm having the time of my life by pissing you off and I don't care if you are having the time of your life keep doing that!"

Casey grabbed him by the shirt, "Do not interfere with me and Truman because I swear to you Derek. I'll have you by your balls when I'm done with you."

Derek stared in her eyes, "I can't wait."

At this point they were having a stare down and the proximity was so close you could feel the heat radiating off each others body. Derek glanced at her lips that were glossed in watermelon lip-gloss and Casey knew he wanted her, she smirked making her lips even more desirable.

Casey let Derek go, "Snap out of it boy, you're drooling."

Derek snapped his head in embarrassment and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Drooling? No. I would never drool over you."

Casey smirked and turned on her heel and strutted her way out of his room only to be turned around by force which turned out to be Derek's hand on her arm and the next thing she knew she was being dipped and a pair of warm lips that she remembered so carefully was planted onto her own.

* * *

**YOU GUYS, do NOT understand how many times I wrote this chapter ove****r and over...I have 4 over-dos of this chapter saved on my computer. I'm STILL not statisfied, I wrote this chapter four times on COMPLETELY different terms! This Chapter sucks, I personally think so. I also had writers block for a period of time. Anyways, review please?**


	15. Back To The Past

**Thanks for the reviews, we reached 90. I couldn't do it without you guys, seriously you guys play a big role in this. Thank you very much. **

***READ* This chapter is going to be all about DASEY and there is only going to be one paragraph about George and Nora's thoughts but that's it no Lizwin. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 15 

George stared at the picture he and Nora took the day after their wedding; they were standing face to face with each other while smiling, her arms snaked around his neck and his arms tangled around her waist his neck craned and his forehead pressed against her own. They looked so much in love, why couldn't they go back to these moments? Why was he such a jerk? He got off the bed and went to go find his wife…

* * *

Nora was broken; she loved George she didn't want to leave him she didn't need to leave him. She was pregnant moody and making decisions without even thinking them through. She wished she could just go back into the bedroom and take her ring back and tell him how much she's sorry and how much she loves him but that's not how it's going to work and she knew that. Her words stung and they could never be taken back…

* * *

Casey pulled away from the kiss; she missed Derek. She really did, she just couldn't be hurt again. Derek grabbed her arm softly confused to why she pulled away from the kiss.

"Casey?"

Casey looked at Derek, "What did we just do?"

Derek sighed he doesn't know why he kissed Casey and he doesn't know why she doesn't trust him. He hasn't done anything to her and maybe he did kiss Kendra back but he didn't initiate the kiss and when he tries to explain that Casey doesn't listen. What's wrong with her, she expects people to listen to her but she doesn't stop talking long enough to hear other people out.

"We kissed."

"I know," she said looking at him incrediculously.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I'm dating Truman Derek, I can't be kissing you."

"But you love me more than Truman."

"I love Truman…m…" She struggled with the sentence because she knew it wasn't true.

Derek smirked, "You can't even say it."

Casey took that as a challenge, "I love Truman more than I love you."

Derek was hurt, but he knew she was only just saying that. But it still hurt.

"Case…Casey…can we talk?"

Casey looked away and pulled her hand out of his grip swiftly, "What is talking if not only words?"

She spared him a last look and walked out of his room and she hoped his life…for good.

"With you…wasted time," Derek whispered to himself watching the door.

* * *

"Mom, George I'm bac-" Casey's word were cut short when she saw Kendra and Derek on the sofa making out, tongue and all.

"Oh…hi," Casey's words came out hoarsely, and just then Casey felt her heart coming into her throat she wanted to blurt so many things out however she knew she couldn't she broke up with Derek. Her head started to spin and after that evil smile Kendra gave her, she felt her words turn into a warm thick liquid with a bad taste. Casey ran to the bathroom and heaved her guts out over the toilet.

Derek saw Casey run and heard her heaving and choking, he wanted so bad to go check on her but currently Kendra was on top of him and kissing down his neck. He felt bad he didn't want to do this but if Casey was going to go date other guys then why can't he date other guys, there's no rule that he couldn't. His thoughts got interrupted when he saw a flushed Casey humbly walk back to the front door pick up her shopping bags and walk to the stairs, but he couldn't help but see the broken gleam in her ocean blue eyes as she walked by. Derek pushed Kendra off him.

"Der-bear…" Kendra whined.

Derek shook his head, "Uhm…I'll call you later?"

Kendra smiled, "Okay."

Derek led her to the door, "Bye."

Before Kendra left, she put her foot in the door and stopped it, "You better not do anything with Casey Derek, you guys broke up. You're done."

Derek nodded and kissed Kendra quickly, "Bye," he closed the door.

Derek turned on his heel and jogged up the stairs he felt bad for Kendra and Casey; for Kendra because the whole time they were kissing and touching each other he was thinking of Casey and he almost slipped and called Kendra Casey but he caught himself, for Casey because he's hurting her and he knew that. He didn't want to but he hurt him twice as bad.

Going into his room he heard sobbing coming through the vent and that vent went to Casey's bedroom, **(a/n: I know the vent actually leads to the bathroom, from the episode where Casey becomes the lead singer in Derek's band (D-Rock) and they hear her singing in the shower. But let's pretend it's Casey's room!) **she was crying because she caught him and he would've punched Truman if he caught them on the couch making-out, Casey wouldn't be so open about her intimate relationship especially in her own home so that would only lead to him forcing her to do it which would tick him off and he just doesn't like Truman.

Before his thoughts could even leave his brain he was interrupted by the raging anger of Casey McDonald.

"How could you?"

"How could I what spacey?" Derek rolled his yes.

Casey ignored the incoming insult and continued, "How could you…you…engage in intimacy with Kendra when she was the reason we broke up?"

Derek stood up abruptly, "You have no right to tell me who to and not to see…I can 'engage in intimacy' with who ever I want. We're not dating remember."

"Are you seriously going to leave me for her?" Casey asked her voice cracking.

"You left me Casey, you left me."

Casey scoffed, "Merely, you left me the moment you kissed Kendra."

Derek had enough, he was done taking the blame for something he didn't do. He loved Casey and he thought she knew that.

"I DID NOT KISS HER CASEY! I DIDN'T KISS HER! I WAS COMING TO YOUR LOCKER BUT SHE STOPPED ME AND SHE TRIED TO SEDUCE ME IT DIDN'T WORK, I TOLD HER I HAD TO GET BACK TO YOU, TO YOU CASEY! THEN SHE STARTED CRYING ON ABOUT NO ONE LIKES HER I TOLD HER THAT WASN'T TRUE AND THEN SHE ASKED ME FOR A HUG, I HESITATED CASEY I SERIOUSLY HESITATED TO HUG A GIRL THAT HAD HER BOOBS OUT BECAUSE OF YOU! BUT SHE CRIED HARDER AND TO SHUT HER UP I HUGGED HER A 2 SECOND HUG INNOCENT, BUT THEN WHEN I PULLED AWAY…when I pulled away she pulled me back and kissed ME! She kissed ME Casey. I did pull away but as soon as she kissed me you saw and left so you didn't see me pull away! But I did! I loved you Casey and I still do, I just don't understand why you don't get that!"

Casey wanted to believe Derek he seemed too vulnerable and genuine to be lying. But she couldn't be hurt again…that was her main issue, being hurt.

"I believe you Derek…" Casey trailed.

Derek smiled and stepped towards her reaching out to her to embrace him.

She shook her head, "…but I can't be with you."

And like earlier, she walked out of his life.

* * *

**Short and sweet :)**

**Ha, I promise there will be a happy ending for EVERYONE. But as for now it's only in the middle of the story, so no…no happy endings I'm guessing maybe like…25 chapters? So 10 more…maybe. Anyways, review? Not the best chapter but I'd appreciate it a lot!**


	16. Come Any Closer I'm Never Letting You Go

**No matter how much I say it or type it, it will never sink in; you guys are clearly amazing. 96 reviews, I thought I'd just get at least 91. Above standards; simply amazing! Thank you guys so much. **

***READ* Remember, Casey is OOC in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Casey didn't understand; she knew she has moved on from Derek, she knew she didn't like him –much less love him anymore, so why did it hurt so much when she saw Kendra and him making out on the couch just an hour ago? If you fall out of love with someone you aren't supposed to care about what they do, right?

Casey didn't want to think right now, she had better things to do. Picking up her phone she looked at the clock that read; 6:12PM, it was still early to go to sleep. Maybe she could go check on Lizzie?

* * *

"Lizzie can we talk?" Edwin asked walking into Lizzie's room.

"That's all we seem to do, so why not?"

Edwin sighed, "We didn't break up."

"I know."

"So then why are you avoiding me?" Edwin asked throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Because Edwin, because it's better that way."

Edwin scrunched his eyebrows together, "How is it better that way, we made up just yesterday?"

Lizzie shrugged, "No one gets hurt."

"No one has been getting hurt."

"I have Edwin…" Lizzie said annoyingly.

"I love you Lizzie," he said as if it hurt him to admit it.

"Edwin…" she trailed

"Do you trust me?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Of course I trust you…" Edwin said slowly.

"Was it you…who…who wrote that letter about curiosity?"

Edwin looked at Lizzie and shook his head, "I didn't write any note."

Lizzie sighed, "I love you Edwin."

Edwin was confused they kept going from one topic to another and it was really annoying, "Stop changing subjects."

Lizzie looked out her window, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we stop fighting?" Lizzie asked.

Edwin smiled, "We never were."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend passionately.

* * *

Derek was currently on the phone with Sam one of his best friends talking about how his life was messed up when Sam said something that caught his attention,

"You know I was thinking about asking Casey out since you guys aren't dating anymore," Sam said.

Derek stood up straight, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"She's my ex, you're my friend, and you can't date my ex!"

"Well you dated her after I dated her, so I can date her again if I feel like it."

Derek sighed Sam had a point, "Still…I like her, I love her, you can't do that."

Sam sighed, "Chill, I was joking anyways."

Derek let out a breath of relief, "Good, I though I would have to kick your ass."

Sam scoffed, "I could take you any day any place."

"Right."

The two friends shared a laugh.

"Anyways bro, I have to go."

Derek nodded his head, "Alright. Say hi to your sister for me."

Sam scoffed, "Yeah…right."

* * *

The next day at school, Derek and Casey went to all extents to ignore each other. There was one point during the school day that Derek walked by with his arm around Kendra's waist going one way in the hall and Casey was under Truman's arm going the other way in the hall and their shoulders brushed and both of the troubled teens couldn't help but feel the connection still between them. Things were bad.

"Der-bear, why are you always looking at Casey? She moved on, you have me now."

Derek looked at Kendra and kissed her, "I know. I was just planning on the next prank."

Kendra smirked as she saw Casey walk by with a tray of food in her hands, sticking her high-heeled foot out Kendra tripped Casey. However instead of the food landing on Casey it landed on Kendra, Kendra shrieked in despair.

"CASEY!"

Casey looked at Kendra with a smirk, "Maybe if your foot was under the table like it should be, you wouldn't be covered in mystery meat and lasagna?"

Kendra glared at Casey, "I'm going to get you McDonald."

Casey rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in annoyance, "You know what Kendra…I…I am so sick of you…" and by this time the whole cafe was staring.

"You always bitch on about how you're better than everyone else, you're really not. You're the biggest slut in this school and everyone knows it, so stop it. Just stop it, it's so annoying. You don't win."

Kendra huffed, "But I do. I have Derek."

Casey shrugged, "What's your point Kendra? I have a boyfriend, friends and people behind me. You just have Derek!"

Kendra looked behind her and sure enough the people that were at her table were now gone. She looked at Derek for him to do say something, "Der-bear."

Casey put up a hand, "And that's another thing, stop calling him Der-bear; he doesn't like it and its nauseating to hear!"

Derek could help but nod in agreement, "I rather Derek."

"Der-ek!" Kendra screeched.

Casey's eye twitched, this girl did not just say Der-ek!

Derek shook his head, "Don't say my name like that."

"Why not?" Kendra frowned.

"It doesn't sound right coming from you," Casey said sticking her tongue out.

"Exactly what spacey said," Derek said purposely for one reason -_3, 2, 1…_

Casey gasped at the insult, "Der-ek!"

Derek smirked, "That's how you do it."

Kendra huffed, "I'm your girlfriend Derek."

"So?"

Kendra stalked off in annoyance, no matter what the situation Derek was always there to take Casey's side. Why don't the two just marry and get it over with.

The cafeteria went back to it's regular routine as Derek and Casey stood there wondering –_what the hell just happened?_ Casey made the first move, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not believing you," Casey looked away, "I feel stupid, I should've listened to you."

Derek nodded, "You should have."

Casey looked at him, "I miss you Derek," she said sincerely. She didn't care that Truman was right there watching and hearing everything, she didn't care that students were still watching, she just wanted Derek back.

"I miss you too."

Casey didn't know what she was about to do, she was going to pour her heart out and whether it got squashed or not she was fine with it, at least she admitted her feelings which was always the best thing to do. She hoped…

"And I'm in love with you, I'm…I'm completely head over heels, in love with you and I'm okay with that. I'm ready 101%," Casey said with an exasperation look on her face. She stepped closer to him.

"WAIT," Derek said before she could come any closer.

Casey looked at him a curious look on her face, "What?"

"Just know…" He trailed his heart going through many emotions and his brain pounding against his skull, it was too much.

"Just know…if you come any closer…" he trailed a tear fell from his eye.

"I'm never going to let you go again," he said a small smile playing on his lips.

Casey smiled and finished the walk towards Derek and kissed him passionately, "I don't want you to ever let me go again. I love you," Casey said in his ear.

Derek smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

**There -.-' Dasey is back together are you people happy now? Well I hope so because they won't be together for much longer, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'll have them be happy for a day or so…**

**Oh and credits to the movie; No strings attached. I got that "Just know if you come any closer; I'm never going to let you go again," part from that movie. Anyways, be amazing again and review? Please?**


	17. Peace at Heart

****MUST READ BEFORE CHAPTER** I understand people are sick of Dasey 'breaking up' I understand…but seriously just stick with me. I have a legit reason for doing this…like I'm not saying they won't have a good four chapters where their happy and stuff, but I'm only HALF way through the story. So there really is no rush…and it IS a happy ending soo…yeah. Stick with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Casey knew things wouldn't be perfect between her and Derek much longer; they always ended up like this. She didn't mean to get back together with him, it just happened and once she realized what she said…she couldn't take her words back, the look on his face was so vulnerable so broken –she just couldn't.

"Hey Case…" Derek trailed as he rubbed circles on the back of her leg –her calf.

Casey looked up from the book she was reading for her English assignment and looked into his eyes, "Yeah Derek?"

He stopped the circles and looked back at her, "Why'd you decide to admit you missed me in front of the whole school?"

Casey sat up on her bed getting off her previous position which was her stomach and tucked strands of hair behind her ear, "What?"

"I mean like, you couldn't do it in the confined space of my room but you chose to do it in the cafeteria with the whole senior body watching?"

Casey shrugged, "I couldn't risk losing you again."

Derek smiled softly, "You can never lose me princess," he said as he opened his arms for her to slip inside and she did.

* * *

"Things are better like this, don't you agree?" Edwin asked as he kissed the side of Lizzie's head.

Lizzie smiled, "I like it like this."

Edwin nodded in agreement, "No more arguments over nothing."

Lizzie cocked an eyebrow, "Over nothing? What we were arguing about was nothing to you?"

Edwin's heart skipped a beat in panic, "Well it was silly?"

Lizzie sat up, "It was not silly it was important, it involved you and I and out relationship. That's damn well important."

Edwin stood up with his hands in the air, "I-"

"Unless I mean nothing to you anymore?"

Before Edwin could speak Lizzie was gone, Edwin's eyes were wide- _what the hell just happened?_

Lizzie walked back into the room her head down.

"Lizzie I'm-"

Lizzie looked up at him with a smile, "Gotcha!"

Edwin's mouth hung open; the fight seemed so…real. He walked to her and engulfed her in a hug, "Never do that again."

Lizzie smiled, "I'm sorry."

Edwin's smile matched hers, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Nora I don't want to get a divorce. I was stupid I didn't have to go off the way I did but you just have to understand my view of reason…I don't like this idea you have, but its not worth fighting over."

Nora shook her head, "What's the point in making up when we're just going to disagree again on something as big as this and then end up back in the same place we are at the moment?"

George looked at Nora carefully, "You know Nora, you can never know anything if you don't give the thing a try."

Nora looked at George, "Do **you** know what George; I'm sick 'n' tired of fighting with you over stupid things."

George stopped Nora and grabbed her hands lacing their fingers together, "Nora…Nora, I'm sorry. I apologize. I never wanted to hurt you, I just want to make you smile and be happy. So if that means me agreeing for the kids to learn their life lessons by dating, so be it. I love you too much to ever lose you."

Nora's eyes glistened with tears, "Seriously?"

George nodded, "I love you Nora."

"I love you too Georgy."

* * *

"So what's going to happen with Kendra?" Casey asked curiously as she and Derek lied on his bed.

Derek wrapped his arms around her, "Who cares? I love you."

Casey smiled up at Derek, "I know. I love you too."

Derek kissed her sweetly, "Go on a date with me tonight?"

Casey bit her lip, "Uhm…sure."

Derek's eyebrow went up, "Why the hesitation?"

Casey shook her head, "No reason. Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Derek sat up, "Is something wrong?"

Casey sat up with him and put her hands on his shoulders in a reassuring way, "No Der, I promise. Now come back and lay down with me."

Derek sighed, "Sorry, I just can't lose you again."

Casey smiled and kissed him, "You won't I promise…"

Derek smiled as Casey thought to herself –_if only he knew…_

* * *

**So this is short, I came back from Ottawa yesterday I have to unpack and shit so I did a quick update for you guys…I guess…filler chapter? Anyways, hoped yuh liked it!**

**Review? Please. **


	18. Heart at Peace

*****IMPORTANT***  
**URGENT**  
*READ***

**Why thank you to everyone who has reviewed and thank you to even the people that didn't review but still read my story…just for taking the time out of your day to read/review means the world to me. Nothing I do would be possible without you amazing people. (That was the cheesiest thing I've ever said!)  
Anyways, important news…I'm going on vacation, okay some of you would be thinking, "Oh my God she's always on vacation" hey, my family likes to travel and I like getting out of school, so I'll take the offer. I'm going to Brazil…I'm going to find me a Brazilian! I should be able to get out at least two-three more chapters out before I leave…I'm going on May 30****th****…so review, review, review and I'll update, update, update! **

* * *

Chapter 18

Derek has done it again, he had one of those rare moments where he did something so perfectly in life it rewarded him with something he wanted and would cherish for a life time. He was able to take Casey out on a date that she would write about in her diary the 'perfect date'. Derek didn't know such thing existed and even if so, he never knew it would take so much effort and **money**! However it was for Casey and Casey is his princess; he'd do anything for her even if that meant breaking the bank.

Not to Smelly Nelly's but at Fancy a 'fancy' restaurant down the street from Smelly Nelly's is where Derek had taken Casey for their first proper date. He had been the perfect gentleman (well as perfect Derek can get) and complimented her on her attire, opened the car door for her and pulled her seat out and tucked it back in at the restaurant. She smiled and said 'thank you' for every chivalrous gesture he made and he knew he was scoring brownie points and for some reason he wanted this night to be perfect…he wanted Casey to think he was perfect.

The night was going smoothly he could tell Casey was having a blast and strange enough he was having an amazing time as well just seeing his girlfriend happy made him happy, he did not care that he had spent over 100 dollars to make this night possible…he just wanted Casey to be happy. That is until a certain guy with black hair walked into the restaurant with a certain blonde.

"Dear-bear!" The blonde shrieked in fake enthusiasm, making some of the costumers turn their way. Derek's teeth gritted, the night was ruined when the duo walked through the door.

"Kendra…hi."

To Casey and Derek's displeasure Kendra sat down at the table ushering the man to sit down as well –he did. Derek stared the guy down until a chipper annoying voice interrupted, "So what are you guys doing here?" Derek looked at the blonde sitting beside him as if she had two heads, "We're on a date," he said slowly to make sure she understood. Kendra smiled sweetly, "Oh so are we." She stated pointing between her and the man sitting beside Casey who just seemed to love staring at her, -Derek's fists clenched.

"Hi Truman," Casey said awkwardly, Truman nodded, "Hey." Derek coughed loudly, "Okay, if you guys are on a date why don't you go somewhere else and not interrupted Casey and I?" Truman turned his attention to Derek, "No, we're good here." Casey shook her head, "If you're trying to sabotage Derek and I; it will not work, just saying." Truman was about to say something when Derek interrupted, "Have a nice evening Kendra, Truman. Casey and I were done anyways!" He called check and paid the bill taking Casey's hand and leaving the restaurant as fast as possible.

Derek was beyond irritated, he had left Kendra for a reason and sometimes she does not understand that he does not want to be around her or just see her. He did not like her anymore and she could not get that in her blonde head, sometimes she was as stupid as a rock. Casey stopped in her tracks, "Derek."

Derek shook his head he wanted tonight to be perfect but of course Kendra and Truman had to show up, he tried so hard and he failed. Casey wasn't ever going to love a failure like him he didn't deserve her she was too perfect and too angelic he would be a bum on the streets that had sinned too many times to be even considered a devil. She was going to break up with him and he would not even try to stop her, she deserved someone better than him and he did not blame her, he would have to face the music…

"Derek!" Derek stopped driving and pulled over to the side of the street his head hung on the steering wheel, he looked at her his eyes glistening with tears that could not be stopped, "Derek don't cry…" she trailed her voice ringing in his ears, his brain processing her words and obeying them on command, that is how Casey affected him, listening to her was an automatic reaction.

"I failed you, I'm…I'm so sorry, I wanted tonight to be…to be perfect…" he sighed at his fail, that was basically 150 dollars gone to waste, "I didn't mean for them to walk in…I just wanted it to be; me and you, no one else…me and you…" he sighed and looked down, he did not understand why he was beating himself up so much over something that he could not have prevented, but it hurt so much knowing Casey was disappointed in himself.

Casey smiled and put a hand on Derek's cheek feeling the scruff of his growing beard, "Derek…Der…I'm not disappointed. I'm very proud of you, I'm thankful."

Derek looked at her confused, "Thankful? Proud?"

Casey nodded, "You did all of this for me Derek…you took so much time to reserve a damn good table in the restaurant -not the best but one of the best, you were such a gentleman I couldn't believe it myself and I've lived with you for many years, Derek I could never be disappointed in this…this…this was the best date I've ever been taken on," Casey leaned forward and closed the gap between her and Derek, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Derek smiled he did not fail as bad as he thought he did, he thought he for sure lost Casey the time Kendra walked in from the time she sat down. However Casey was different she was special.

So that is how they ended up lying on Derek's bed at 3:55 in the morning panting, with a blue and green pleated blanket wrapped around their bodies, molding them together as one.

"I love you Cassandra Ashley McDonald," Derek whispered into Casey's strawberry scented chestnut hair, Casey smiled against Derek's bare chest and inhaled his musk scent, "and I love you Derek Michael Venturi."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Hmm, I like this chapter personally. It was short but sweet, Dasey is happy and I think I'll leave them like this for a while longer. SCREW KENDRA AND TRUMAN! I have plans for them :) **

**Review? **


	19. Causing Mayhem

**Thanks for the reviews guys and as promised I'm updating! Anyways, sorry for the wait; I had to pack and everything. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 19 

"_No! You're a hypocrite Casey McDonald; you're a hypocrite! I cannot believe you give me this whole big lecture about how immature I was but then you go and do the same not even a week after -hypocrite."_

* * *

A certain dirty blonde teenager dubbed; Elizabeth Kaylie McDonald in the Venturi-McDonald house was beyond furious at her older sister said person, Casey McDonald. For reasons Elizabeth couldn't begin to explain, Casey was a hypocrite she lied and she deceived her and she deserved to feel pain for making her feel pain. Elizabeth was far from done with this situation. She was going to get back and get back good…

Casey was depressed her little sister was peeved at her and it was all her fault, if she didn't go and be so irresponsible and do things bad delinquent children do she would not be in this situation right now, a situation where she felt helpless and trapped. Gosh darn it Cassandra Ashley McDonald was a hell of a good sister and she was not going to stop begging for forgiveness until it was granted so!

* * *

_The next morning Casey woke up only to feel a tight restraint around her waist –you know those restraints like on a rollercoaster, like that but 10x's tighter, as if the thing was afraid she'd leave or be taken away from it. She turned her head slightly to the side of right side of her to see a head or red buried into her neck breathing evenly as if it was breathing in her scent taking in the presence of her. She smiled at the memory of what happened last night and started stroking his hair softly while humming slowly. She always had a feeling that she'd lose her virginity to Derek Michael Venturi, but she'd never picture it to be so…so amazing. She thought he was the quick aggressive type but last night he was everything but that. _

"_Derek," She whispered softly into his hair kissing the top of his head and then pressing her lips to his forehead, and gently shaking his non-respondent body. He groaned softly and loosened his grip on her and kissed her neck softly, "no matter how much I love you…" he trailed trying to adjust to the morning, "…you never cease to annoy me." Casey smiled slightly and whacked his arm, "Get up lover boy, its already 1 in the afternoon." _

_Derek rolled over in his bed and looked at his clock, "Yes, 1 in the afternoon meaning I have two more hours of sleep." Casey chuckled at her boyfriends' lazy behavior. Derek let her go, "You go, I'll be down in 30 minutes." Casey smiled sweetly and kissed him on the lips, "Alright, I'll see you later." _

_Casey walked out of Derek's bedroom cautiously, she didn't want to bump into anyone of the Venturi-McDonald household and -fortunately she didn't, she made it to her bedroom successfully. Taking a quick shower she changed her clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen and found her house empty, she smiled when she saw a note scribbled in George's handwriting or chicken scratch, 'The family and I went out for lunch, you and Derek were still sleeping Lizzie says. We'll be back around 3, love George.' After reading the note she heard strange noises coming from upstairs, walking up the stairs she realized it was only Derek in the shower, an idea came to her mind. She smiled looking at the clock that read; 1:25._

* * *

_Derek rolled out of his bed unwillingly, if he'd make Casey happy he'd have to sacrifice sleep sometimes, unfortunately she was an early bird. Hearing her downstairs he shook his head and walked into the bathroom, shower time. Stripping himself to only his birthday suit he entered the shower in relaxation thoughts going back to last night. _

"_AHH!"_

* * *

_Casey smirked as she drew back the curtains and entered the slippery wet cubicle dubbed a shower, she was surprised Derek still didn't feel her presence, she leaned against the wall her hair getting wet as she watched Derek relax. She walked forward carefully and smiled smelling the musky shampoo he used. As much as she loved watching him be peaceful she wanted him to see her as well. She slid her finger up his arm and kissed his neck._

"_AHH!" _

_Casey smirked at his reaction. _

"_Casey what are you doing in here?" Derek hissed through his teeth as water dripped between their two naked bodies. Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and whispered as she looked at him through her thick eyelashes, "The family is gone, not coming back for an hour and a half." Derek smirked, "Oh?" Casey nodded while biting her lip, "So why are you in here?" Casey blushed and shrugged, "I missed you?" _

_Derek chuckled, "Oh I bet you did."_

_And their shower ended up being an hour. _

* * *

_Casey walked out the bathroom with a smile on her face wrapped in a purple fluffy towel and her hair dripping wet behind her, she walked into the hall and screamed; Lizzie's eyes widened, "CASEY?" _

_Casey put her hands over her body as she saw Edwin behind Lizzie his eyes widened. Derek then walked out the bathroom with a smirk on his face dripping wet as well, Lizzie put two and two together and pointed an accusing finger at the duo and then gaped, "You…you…this…this is…despicable!" She stuttered for words, Edwin's eyes were still on Casey's wet figure. Derek glared at Edwin, "Eyes off bud!" He warned. Edwin held up two defensive hands and walked to Lizzie's bedroom._

_Casey and Derek scurried off and changed into their normal clothing and walked to Lizzie's room. _

"_Liz…" Derek started. _

_Lizzie shook her head, "No, I want to talk to Casey, Edwin and Derek can you leave please?"_

_Derek looked at Casey worry in his eyes, Casey shook her head and kissed him, "I'll see you later."_

_Derek nodded and walked out the bedroom with Edwin. _

"_Lizzie I'm so sorry, it just happened…" Casey started._

_Lizzie shook her head, "No it didn't 'just happen' you could have controlled it Casey you lied to me!" _

_Casey crossed her arms, "I'm 18 you're 15…theirs a difference."_

_Lizzie held up her hand, "No, losing your virginity there is no difference to that…"_

_Casey looked down guilt in her eye, Lizzie's eyebrow arched, "This wasn't the first time was it?" _

_Casey looked at Lizzie and sat on the bed and shook her head, "No."_

_Lizzie's eyes bulged, "You guys…last night…this morning…you were in the same bed…last night you guys had sex?" _

_Casey nodded, "But I can-" but before Casey could legit finish her sentence she was cut off. _

"_No! You're a hypocrite Casey McDonald; you're a hypocrite! I cannot believe you give me this whole big lecture about how immature I was but then you go and do the same not even a week after -hypocrite."_

* * *

**For those of you who don't get the format of this chapter, the italics is flashback and the regular font is the present. So what do you guys think Lizzie is going to do? **

**Review to find out? **


	20. Meet A Bad Bitch Named Karma

**So I came back from Brazil a week ago, but then I had exams so I wasn't allowed to update because I had**

**to dreadfully study, but exams are done and I'm back and its finally SUMMER. So I'm updating now, and in all honesty; I think I lost my writing muse. I find it so hard to start a chapter, I wrote this and re-wrote this over and over again, probably around five times…the whole chapter. I am still not satisfied with it. However it'll have to do. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PS. Casey is going to start being a bitch.**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Cassandra McDonald there was rules!" Nora's voice boomed, "I went against George just for you and you make me look foolish by being irresponsible!"

Casey flinched, never did she think Lizzie would do this to her, maybe Lizzie was mad but to go against her sister out of revenge and hatred and get her into trouble…that wasn't Lizzie.

* * *

"_Lizzie just stop it! I am your __**older**__ sister and I do not care what you have to say. Truthfully it's my life and you don't run it, I'm 18 and you're 15, you are too young to be having sex and so am I but if anything it's more wrong for you. So do not go comparing mine and your situation because they are two whole different things. Just shut up!" Lizzie's eyes flew open at the speech her sister had just given. _

"_Is that so Casey? Well just see, you'll get yours. I promise you that!" Lizzie said her nose up in the air as she slammed the door to her bedroom._

* * *

"Mom it was only two times and we promise never to do it again!" Casey cried out to Nora and only God knew how much Nora wanted to calm Casey down and tell her it would be O.K. but she couldn't this was different, Casey was 18 and Nora couldn't risk Casey becoming a teenage mother, she had so much going for her. Even if that meant being insanely strict and possibly earning her older daughters hate.

"I don't care Casey, I…I **forbid **you and Derek to be in a relationship any longer!" Nora said in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

_Although Lizzie's words kept ringing in the back of her mind 'You'll get yours. I promise you that!' Casey thought nothing of it, it was Lizzie she was never emotional. She'd get over it –like always. So she went back to Derek, in his room. _

"_What happened?" He asked her while putting an arm around her shoulders bringing her to his chest._

"_Lizzie, she had an emotional break down…" Casey trailed, "She said it was unfair that you and I did it after I just gave a speech to her about how she and Edwin did it. She called me a hypocrite." _

_Derek's face scrunched up, "Well…" she trailed, Casey's eyes widened, "I'm joking!" He said putting his hands up in defense._

"_Der-ek!" She said shoving him playfully, Derek chuckled and kissed her sweetly, "I love you."_

"_I love you too, unfortunately." _

_Derek stuck his tongue out at her and relaxed. He could get used to this life._

* * *

Casey really couldn't take this any more, she was done being the perfect child. No matter how good she tried to be, something always came around and bit her in the ass. She was done pleasing everyone, she was doing what she wanted and at this rate she had nothing to lose.

Casey glared over at Lizzie, "Are you fucking happy now Lizzie, you ruined my fucking life!"

Lizzie's eyes widened at Casey's words, she'd never heard her older sister curse and she didn't want to. Did she really bring Casey to the breaking point? Just then she noticed an evil gleam in Casey's eye and she started to worry. Why didn't she think this through?

"CASEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Nora shouted irritated.

Casey turned her attention back to Nora, "Well since I was rubbed in delinquent fabric softener and it seems you only have Lizzie now…I guess you should know; Lizzie fucked Edwin way before I fucked Derek, and she's only 15."

Nora's and Lizzie's eyes went wide both for different reasons, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"

* * *

"_I could get used to this…" Derek sighed._

_Casey giggled and poked his nose, "Who says I'm not going to just get up and leave you tomorrow though?" _

_Derek sighed, "If you did…I'd get up and trace your tracks. I don't think I could live without you."_

_Casey smiled sweetly, "Well aren't you a romantic."_

_Derek scoffed, "Please, don't flatter me." He said sarcastically._

_Casey smiled and kissed his cheek._

* * *

"Lizzie you're grounded for two months!" Nora said, "And give me your cell phone!"

Casey's eyes twisted, "THAT'S IT? GROUNDING!"

Nora bit her lip, she knew it was unfair…but she really didn't want Casey's mind to be corrupted by Derek, "Fine…Casey you aren't forbidden to see Derek but just know you're grounded for three months and you can keep your cell phone."

Casey smirked, "Will do."

Lizzie's body shook as she got up and ran to the bathroom vomiting her guts out.

* * *

"_Casey…Nora wants you," Edwin said poking his head in through Derek's door. _

_Casey rolled her eyes, "What does she want now."_

_Derek shrugged his shoulders, "Be back soon though?"_

_Casey smiled, "I promise."_

_Derek smiled and kissed her passionately._

* * *

"Lizzie what's wrong with you?" Nora said wobbling over to the bathroom to check up on her youngest daughter.

"I don't know I've been like this for a week now."

"She's probably pregnant, she was too stupid to even fuck with a condom," Casey said smugly with a low chuckle at the end.

"CASEY!"

"God Casey can you stop being a bitch and just help me for fucks sake!" Lizzie said aggravated.

"LIZZIE!"

"You're such a baby it was your mistake to even open your legs, so you deal with the consequences by yourself. Getting knocked up at age 15, sucks for you," Casey mocked as she skipped up the stairs to Derek.

"GIRLS!" Nora shouted aggravated, she put a hand on her belly trying to stop the constant pains she was feeling. Leaning up against the wall she put a hand on her forehead, "Lizzie…" she called out. Lizzie was to intrigued with Casey to realize her mother was in pain. However before Casey went up the stairs she took one glance at Lizzie, and saw her mother behind Lizzie struggling for balance and whispering for help. Casey's eyes bulged out, making a quick u-turn she called out George's name frantically as she made her way to her mother, her big sister and the last three years of health class kicking into gear.

"Mom breath, what's wrong?"

Nora took deep breaths, "My stomach…it…it hurts…so b-ad."

"Mom breath, breath, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…" Casey trailed.

"I'll get the car around front," George said immediately as he saw his wife on the floor.

"I'll get Derek, Marti and Edwin!" Lizzie called out.

* * *

In the waiting room, sat four teenagers and one kid anticipating the news that would be bared to them in a matter of minutes. Casey bit her lip as Derek's arm was around her waist discreetly, a seat over Lizzie sat there glaring from time to time at Casey who seemed to always win, Casey did the same thing Edwin and she did and yet Lizzie is into more shit? Prejudice. Edwin was rotating from leaning against the wall to sitting with a sad looking Lizzie. Marti was coloring in her princess coloring book that Derek had brought along with him for her. Derek on the other hand, not to sound rude he didn't care, he just wanted him and Casey in college and away from the family.

"Venturi-McDonald?"

Casey stood up, "That's us."

The doctor nodded, "Your mother is fine and so is the baby. It just seems so was under going a lot of stress and it disrupted the baby and caused a bit of disruption in the womb. However all is fine and she is free to go."

Casey let a sigh of relief escape her lips. Then recomposed herself, "Thank you."

* * *

As soon as the family of seven stepped into the home, all was silent. However George stopped all the kids from going upstairs by blocking the stairway.

"Hold it!"

They all stopped abruptly causing Edwin to go into Casey and Casey to go into Derek, but Derek held them up.

"Nora told me what happened before we went to the hospital, and so we don't endanger the baby again or Nora for that matter…we have some strict ground rules…" He trailed.

* * *

**That's it and I KNOW I KNOW, it SUCKS. It really does, I lost my writing mojo but I won't quit this story until it's done. I promise you that. **

**PLUS, IT'S SUMMER, I can write A WHOLE LOT MORE. **

**Review…please, for old time sakes? :P **


	21. Here's The Plan

**Sorry for the long break between Chapter 20 and Chapter 21 [this chapter] I have no excuse, I just don't feel anything for this story anymore. So if you guys want me to continue [it's going to end probably at chapter 30] just leave a review saying 'Y' for Yes and 'N' for No. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 21 

"What rules?" Lizzie asked curiously stopping on the stairs as she stared at George. George looked back at Nora on the couch to all four teenagers plus a curious Marti. "Marti go to bed sweetie alright?" Marti nodded, "sure daddy!"

George waited till she was out of sight to continue, "from now on, from here on out there will be absolutely NO dating at all!" His voice boomed and suddenly, Casey, Derek, Edwin and Lizzie couldn't breath.

"What?" Derek croaked out his voice weak, '_All that fighting with Casey, break-ups and make-ups for nothing?'_ Derek wasn't going to stand for this at all!

"In your case, Derek and Casey; until you guys are move out and are in college."

Casey shook her head, "This is stupid, why is this happening?" She argued, Derek put an arm around her waist in hopes to calm her down. George pointed at him and Edwin, "another thing, NO TOUCHING INAPPROPRIATELY!" He commanded, Derek didn't move his arm though. George gave Derek a warning look however Derek brushed it off, "WE aren't standing for this," Derek disobeyed, he looked at Edwin and Edwin nodded and put an arm around Lizzie.

George shook his fist at Derek, "You are the trouble maker and founder of this little family quarrel we've been having for the past days, if it wasn't for you and your incestrious involvement with Casey none of this would have been happening!"

Derek shrugged, "honestly I can careless from how I see it you're being unfair, you've always been unfair. Splitting up your sons from their happiness that's selfish George how would you like it if you and Nora were step-siblings and your father said no to your relationship and banned you from seeing each other, that's right; you wouldn't like it. So I don't see how you're doing this to us."

George was silent but then shook his head, "it's different. Me, I'm the parent you're the son you listen tome; you and Casey are from here on out OVER, and to make sure of it I'm calling Kendra over tomorrow and as for you Casey I'm calling Truman. You and Derek are no more, and for you Lizzie I'm calling Noah and Edwin I'm calling Samantha, you guys will be history!" George finished and he gave one last glare before going to the basement with his wife, "NO MORE."

* * *

Derek looked at Casey, "don't you think he's being a little irrational?"

Casey shrugged, "he almost lost his wife and baby tonight…he has the right to be."

Derek rolled his eyes, "why are you always thinking rationally?"

Casey shrugged once more, "it's the smart thing to do."

Derek shook his head and shook her shoulders, "Stop with the rational thoughts!"

Casey sighed, "I'm going to bed," and she shook his hand off her.

* * *

"What do you think about all this?" Edwin asked curiously at a quiet Lizzie. However as he expected he didn't get a reply. He watched his girlfriends face change drastically from, sad and heartbroken to pissed and revengeful.

"Like Derek said, I'm not standing for this. I'm with you Edwin 100% and you can't get rid of me so easily."

Edwin smirked, "that's what I like to hear."

* * *

Crowded in Casey's room Derek and Casey stood at her computer desk with a white board in Derek's favor [he liked to draw] and handouts in Casey's favor [she liked to be organized].

Edwin and Lizzie scanned everything over with a satisfied grin on their faces, they looked towards their older siblings as they simultaneously said with a devious smirk on their faces,

"So this is the plan…"

* * *

**Aha, so not too long, I felt like it was a good cliffy and a good place to stop the chapter. If you guys want the next chapter REMEMBER, 'Y' for Yes and 'N' for No. Thank you guys for reviewing, honestly it means a lot to me.**

**- Sidenote; Did anyone really notice George is becoming an evil step-father and father in general?**

**(: **


	22. The Big Bang Part 1

**So my life sucks? I have been 'diagnosed' with Anemia [I have low iron]. It's NOT a fetal disease, I don't even think it can be CATEGORIZED as a disease, it's not severely life threatening at all, however it DOES make you want to sleep a lot and it makes you weak and the works. Now a day I've been sleeping [literally, my mom timed it] 16 hours a day, one day I slept 17 hours, I woke up for 3 hours and went back to bed and woke up the next morning 10 hours later…I have to take these tablets but the thing is I'm in insomniac [meaning I have the hardest time sleeping, and even when I'm REAL tired I can't sleep and if I do it's for 5 or 3 hours] so it can interfere with me severely and so I'm going to the doctors/hospital to get a check up and see what can be done so I don't become dangerously affected. That is why I haven't updated in awhile and I apologize. I really don't want to stop this story either but if I keep sleeping and waking up for only 3 hours I might have to, so let's keep our fingers crossed that there is a solution. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

***NOTICE* this chapter MIGHT and MOST LIKELY will confuse you but oh well, you must review for the next chapter for everything to fall into place.**

* * *

Chapter 22

The next Saturday morning rolled around and Derek and Casey were the first to emerge from upstairs bickering like they always used to, "can you stay away from my tooth brush and everything that belongs to me you pig!" Casey hollered annoyance evident in her voice. Derek rolled his eyes, "Oh stop being such a drama queen Casey. It fell in _the toilet_ take it out and wash it off, then bam good as new!" He said in a 'duh' tone. Casey's eyes opened widely in aggravation and she glared at the man before her, "Derek I'm telling you once and one time only, leave my shit alone!" She growled at him, however Nora took it as her time to cut in, "Casey watch your language!" She warned, Casey rolled her eyes and sat at the breakfast bar eating her cereal, Derek however picked her bowl up and took her spoon out of her hand and walked into the living room to his recliner, causing an ear piercing, "DER-EK!" to be heard. She marched back up the stairs angrily and a couple seconds later her bedroom door was being slammed shut.

Nora was confused to say the least was it not only days ago the two were smiling and laughing with each other. She felt stupid to believe the feuding was actually done and over with. This was Casey and Derek, _her_ Casey and Derek the feuding was never done and over with. Thankful for the moments of silence Nora continued making George's breakfast that is until she heard crying. She turned around and saw a sobbing Lizzie walking towards the breakfast bar.

"M-mom," Lizzie sobbed; her eyes shut tight trying to stop the tears, and her lips quivering. Nora's eyes went wide as she rounded the counter as fast as her pregnant belly could take her. She put an arm around Lizzie, "what's wrong Liz?" Lizzie shook ferociously, "N-n-Noah, he-e d-d-ump-e-d m-e-e!" she said in between sobs. Nora rubbed Lizzie's back soothingly, "awh Lizzie, maybe he found someone who's right for him?" Nora suggested. Lizzie groaned and let out a big loud wail almost erupting the whole house as she threw her arms up in the air hopelessly and threw her head on the counter.

Nora went wide eyed and continued quickly, "maybe you'll find someone better for you as well?" Nora bit her lip not wanting Lizzie's mind to run back on her and Edwin's forbidden relationship. Lizzie suddenly stopped crying and sat straight up her face dried of tears and her eyes white and not dilated, making it seem like she wasn't crying at all. She smiled at her mother a wicked gleam in her eye, however before she could speak Derek cut in as he walked into the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink. He scoffed, "yeah if you're anything like your dramatic sister you aren't getting _anywhere _with your love life!" He said a mean laugh finishing his statement as he walked up the stairs. Lizzie shook her mothers hand off her shoulder and walked up the stairs as well not looking back once.

Nora was confused as to what was going on, what were her children up to? Finally finishing George's breakfast she set it on the counter and put a cover over it having it keep its warmth until George came up and he should be up in 5 minutes. Edwin descended the staircase, a phone pressed to his ear as he chuckled, "oh Samantha, where did I find you?" his already-hit-puberty-deep-voice said into the phone. He waited a few moments and chuckled again, "oh no, no I am lucky to have you." He smiled and looked at Nora gave her the thumbs up and said, "I regret being with anyone else besides you," he paused and then added, "I love you more. Bye, bye." And hung up the phone, Nora looked behind Edwin and saw Lizzie standing on the staircase a hurt expression on her face but as quick as it came it left and she was upstairs again. Edwin ignored the fact Lizzie stood behind him and looked at Nora, "isn't _love_ just _grand_?" He said a charming smile on his face, "I love being in love. I love Samantha, I love being in love with Samantha Petrocelli," he repeated to himself twice and smiled, "Samantha Venturi, oh how I love the sound of having my last name behind her first." Edwin shook his head at the thought a silly smile on his lips, "Well good morning Nora and goodbye, I have to go change my FaceLook status to 'I love being in love with Samantha Petrocelli! 3'" He said cheerfully as he walked back up the stairs.

Nora shook her head at her children's behavior this morning she couldn't take another child breakdown so she walked down the stairs to the basement bedroom she shared with George, however not before putting a post-it not on the platter she made for George telling Derek not to eat it because it was his fathers.

_**Part 1**_

* * *

**I know this is short, I'm getting tired though AND this is part 1. There will be another part 2 and it'll be uploaded real quickly, I might even get it out later today if not tomorrow is the latest. I think there might be 4 parts; I'll probably get part 2 out today part 3 and 4 out tomorrow so yeah! I'm sorry for the confusion, but you'll see what's happening.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. The Big Bang Part 2

**Here's part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 23

It was 6 in the evening and while Marti was in the kitchen giving Nora a helping hand in with dinner the rest of the family was in the living room while George worked at the dining room area at the table on his laptop and glasses on the bridge of his nose. George suddenly looked up at the sound of a growl and an irritated squeak, there he saw Derek on his recliner, Lizzie beside him on the couch Casey on the other side of the couch leaving a gap between her and Lizzie [apparently they had a sister-sister fight] and Edwin at Casey's feet on the floor. However instead of in front of them at the TV Casey and Derek's eyes were pointed at each other, hatred burning through each others skulls.

"What's going on?" George voiced however not capturing anyone's attention. He rolled his eyes as long as they weren't harming each other it was fine. He continued with his paper work but as soon as he looked up Casey was standing in front of him a hand on her hip her foot taping impatiently the same thing Nora did when she was bout to be pushed over the edge, "George!" She said her voice dripping in anger. George studied her face, her nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows were knitted together as the corner of her lip dipped into a frown and her blue eyes a dark shade of grey. He nodded, "Casey?"

Casey took a hand off her hip and pointed at Derek who now had the remote in his hand and was flicking through channels, "can you _please_ tell your," she looked at Derek and said the next word, "_REJECT_…" purposely louder than the rest of her sentence so he could hear her and get offended, "…of a son to stop being such a _prude_ and give me back the remote so I can put it on something we _all _want to watch instead of naked girls playing volleyball?" Casey said her eyes being rolled at the end of the sentence for emphasis. Originally George would have gotten offended at what Casey had just called her son however 1. He learned not to mess with Nora when she was angry and Casey is just like Nora so…he wasn't going there and 2. Well…Derek was sort of a…reject. He looked to Derek who glared back at him his eyes saying 'I-dare-you-to-tell-me-to-give-klutzilla-the-remote-back' George looked away and back at Casey, "can't you two work it out?" he said not in the mood for a Derek blow up and a Casey meltdown.

Casey scoffed, "oh I could but you'd be all like, 'No touching!' 'No staring!' 'No breathing!' and your other stupid utterly ridiculous rules!" She said her hand back on her hip. George waved her off, "I give you permission, go." Casey smirked and walked over to Derek's recliner she slapped him in the back of his head causing him to jerk upwards and stand up towering over her a triumph smirk on his face. "Get it now _princess_," he spat the last word out like it was venom. Casey glared and jumped for it however her flexibility and dance skills not on her side this time, she failed. She groaned, "Der-ek, just give it back to me I had it first and no one wants to watch your idiotic show anyways!" She said her hands back on her hips. Derek waved a finger and shooed her away from his recliner as he sat back down. Casey glared and sat on the couch.

Fifteen minutes into the shower they heard Nora's voice call out, "dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!" everyone mumbled something so she knew that they were still there waiting. Casey glanced at Derek's lap where the remote laid an evil gleam in her eye as her lip twitched she adverted her eyes quickly when she saw Derek glance at her. She got up and made it seem like she was going upstairs but when she walked behind Derek's chair she leaped forward and wrestled the remote out of his lap however the position was her laying in his lap and how awkward it was they didn't complain they just wanted to dominate and see who came out on top with the remote in their hands their fingers laced around the buttons smiling in victory and triumph. Casey elbowed Derek in the rib knocking the wind out of him, she took the moment of weakness and rolled out of his lap onto the carpeted floor and stood in happiness, "that's what I thought!" she said a 'sucker' smirk on her face. Just then her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and smiled, she chucked the remote back at Derek, "keep it."

However before Derek could reply she accepted the call…

George shook his head; he didn't like the sight of Casey in Derek's lap at all. It bugged him to no extent but he knew that they forgot about their feelings for each other and were back to Tornado and Lightening he had nothing to worry about anymore and his thoughts were confirmed when Casey answered her phone.

"Hey baby," she smiled and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

_**Part 2**_

* * *

**I know, it's short as well but we have part 3 coming up tomorrow or later today depends on the reviews and I'm not sure if there will be a part 4 maybe. ANYWHO…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. The Big Bang Part 3

**So I have come to the realization that; I'm not getting as much reviews as I was before. Now is it because of the break I took? Have people got tired of waiting? I'm not sure, but PM me whatever the problem is because I would love to know. Anyways, I apologized for the wait and that's as much as I can do. So I apologize again, genuinely; I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 24

The house was a mess, there were dishes piling up in the sink, toys all over the upstairs hallway and clothes from un touched laundry in the living room and on the floor making a path way from the living room through the kitchen to the backdoor where the washer and drier sat. Nora didn't like the mess at all but she tried talking to Casey and the conversation went a little like this…

"_Casey…" Nora trailed as she entered her daughters spotless room and she could swear Casey's room was the only clean part in this house and she would live here for the rest of her life if she could. Casey turned from her computer desk piling her papers together and standing up to face her mother, "mother," she said simply._

"_Can we go back to mother and daughter and not this war thing, I'm sorry about you and Derek seriously I am, I could I would change everything George said I mean, I already tried talking to him and I will again…tonight, but…well, you see the house Casey, this isn't sanitary please help me." And Casey could swear she saw the sincerity in her mother's eyes and she was so close to cracking but then everything she did would go to waste and she wasn't about to have a plan failed. Casey shook her head, "I'm sorry mother, I know this must be hard for you considering you are pregnant and everything but I'm not touching the house it isn't my responsibility if I stand corrected…it's yours." She said gently and closed the door on Nora._

Never would she think Casey would close the door in her face but there is a first time for everything so she's been told and evidently that was her first time. Dragged out her thoughts by a bang she stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to a bickering that was going on between…Lizzie and Edwin.

"Leave me alone Edwin you're so annoying!" Lizzie cried in agony, Edwin rolled his eyes, "You know what Lizzie I understand you're jealous of me and Samantha but evidently I don't love you and I don't see how I ever did. You and I are nothing and we don't belong together. You're my sister unfortunately and ultimately we have to live together so you leave me alone and stop trying to break Samantha and I up because it isn't going to work, I…Don't…Like…YOU!" Edwin harshed with her. Nora's eyes went wide at that statement she walked up the stairs and saw her daughter crying harshly, "I HATE YOU EDWIN VENTURI AND I…I…I HOPE YOU DIE AND ROT IN HELL!" Lizzie bellowed and ran into her bedroom. Edwin shrugged and went back into his bedroom.

Nora sat back down in the living room couch, what has her family become? George had no idea about this besides that one time before dinner he has never come face to face with this situation before it only seemed to happen when she was around by herself and whatever was happening she didn't like it at all.

* * *

During dinner Edwin and Lizzie kept bickering with each other and after dinner Casey and Derek got into it because Casey tripped over one of Marti's toys and blamed him. Derek argued back stating that it wasn't his toy and he didn't put it there however Casey came up with the reason Marti is his little sister and he should be telling her to clean up her mess to set a good example so she doesn't become a reject like himself, he shrugged simply and walked up the stairs into his room.

* * *

It was quiet in the McDonald-Venturi household all the kids were in their own bedrooms 'in bed' and the parents were asleep downstairs. However a ding went off upstairs when the clocks struck 2:14 in the morning, Casey and Lizzie in their own bedrooms through their sheets back off their bodies revealing their pajamas they exited their bedrooms along with Edwin and tip-toed into Derek's room who was already waiting for them at his desk.

"Today wasn't that interesting," Casey was the first to speak up, Edwin and Lizzie nodded. Derek stood up, "Case, Nora was in your room today what was that about?" he asked walking to her and hugging her from behind as he rested his chin on her head. Casey smiled at the gesture that made her knees buckle, "She was telling me how she felt sorry for us and how she tried talking to George already about the 'rules' and she will try again tonight…" Derek let her go making Casey frown, "so she's talking to him about it…there's a chance for us then…" he trailed off looking at Edwin and Lizzie.

"How'd your façade go in the hallway, was she there?" He asked pointing towards Lizzie and Edwin, Lizzie leaned into Edwin's embrace. He sighed, "yeah she was there…it went exactly as planned," Edwin said a smile on his face then he looked at Lizzie and whispered, "I hope you know it was all acting, I really do love you." Lizzie smiled and nodded her head giving him a kiss, "I love you too."

Casey sat beside Lizzie, they had gotten over their sister-sister fights days ago, truth is every fight that they had whether it be Casey and Derek, Derek and Edwin, Derek and Lizzie, Lizzie and Edwin, Lizzie and Casey, Casey and Edwin, Edwin and Derek…it was all fake. It was apart of their plan.

"So tomorrow is when we go in for the big bang?" Casey asked resting her head on Derek's pillow. Derek smirked, "yeah." Casey flinched, "just…just don't make it hurt too much." Lizzie nodded in agreement, "same, don't make it hurt too much. I'm not the type to get physically hurt and just take it." Edwin chuckled, "I could never hurt you." Lizzie rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly, "good. Now tomorrow we start after lunch?"

Everyone agreed and kissed their loved ones goodnight while walking back to their bedrooms in a silent bliss.

_**Part 3**_

* * *

**SO what's happening tomorrow?**

**Review to find out… **

**Thank you. **


	25. The Big Bang Part 4

**Hello friendly friends, after this chapter I think there will be at least two more. So bare with me. This is part 4 the last part of their 'plan' we will see how it all holds out at the end of the story, does their plan work or does it fail? You won't find out in this chapter but you will either in the next chapter. The last chapter will be like the epilogue to show you how they're all doing, get it? Kay. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Weeks had passed by and Nora was thankful that they were quiet peaceful weeks, she was almost due and she didn't need to stress out all the time it wasn't good for her or the baby. Bickering happened between the children but very rarely if twice a week and when it did happen it would happen for 30 seconds-1 minute, shorter than it usually had been. She was suspicious she wouldn't deny that, but she simply had no energy to do snooping so she came with the philosophy whatever had been going on for the past weeks will unveil it's self. She just sat back and relaxed on the couch or in her bedroom. Casey cooked dinner now a day and Lizzie sometimes helped but rarely since they still had the sister rivalry going on. Nora couldn't be bothered.

Lunch time rolled around and there was a knock on the door, Casey smiled as she walked down the stairs in black ballet flats, a jean skirt, a cute black tank top and a brown cardigan over it. Her hair was curled and let loose a butterfly pin holding some strands back and out of her face. Derek eyed her and this didn't go unnoticed by Nora who chose not to say anything, at least he wasn't touching her. Casey opened the door and Truman walked in smiling holding a single yellow rose, Casey frowned but then smiled at the thought of him actually bringing her _something_. Derek scoffed which earned a glare from Truman who finally noticed Nora's presence he smiled and nodded his head slightly, "Hello Mrs. Venturi!" He said a smile gracing his lips. Nora waved, "hello Truman."

"Ready Case?" Truman said turning his attention back to Casey who nodded, she put the rose away while Truman said hello to her mother, "be back before dinner time!" Derek said who half mocked and half meant his words. If she wasn't back something was going to happen. Nora watched Derek's facial expression that went from annoyed-angry-soften-annoyed, he looked at the TV when Truman slammed the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you be calling Kendra?" Nora asked quietly, Derek shook his head, "I broke up with her long time ago." Nora's eyes narrowed, "why I thought you two really hit it off again?" Derek rolled his eyes at the stupid thought the only person who he was _willing_ to 'hit it off' with was Casey and that couldn't happen with Truman in the picture. So he simply replied a stone cold expression glazing over his face, "No."

* * *

"Where's Edwin?" Lizzie asked protruding from the staircase, Nora and Derek sat in the same position from just 3 hours ago when Casey and Truman left, "George went to pick him up from Samantha's house, they should be home any-" she was cut short by a car door sounding in the driveway, "- that should be them!" she smiled at the thought of her husband safely arriving home. However the smile fell but came back when she noticed it was Casey, it was 5 in the evening. Derek frowned, "you're late." Casey scoffed and rolled her eyes as Truman stepped through the door, "you're counting?" Derek stood up and Nora knew nothing good could come from that, "I don't like Truman so yes, I feel the need to." Casey sarcastically laughed, "taking on the big brother roll Der? It's a little bit too late for that don't you think?" She said bitterly. Derek ignored her last retort and stared at Truman as he watched him take his shoes off, "and where do you think you're going?" He asked sourly. Casey stepped between the two tall men, "he's coming with me upstairs." Derek laughed sarcastically, "like hell he is!" Casey rolled her eyes and pulled Truman by his arm through the house about to go upstairs Derek pulled Truman back and he didn't know why but he punched him square in the face.

It was silent.

…

…

…

"DER-EK!" Was the final thing heard before Truman swung back after being hit by reality that Derek Venturi had punched him in his face causing his nose to bleed. Derek ducked his punch but Truman knew he would so he kneed him in the stomach causing Derek to double over in pain but he tackled Truman to the ground and punched him repeatedly until he saw blood, Nora stood up from the couch, there was a teenage physical fight right before her eyes and she felt helpless she clenched her stomach tightly feeling a pain not a big pain but a slight pain, just as Edwin and George emerged from the front door she shouted, "ENOUGH!" and as Derek gave off the last punch Truman ducked and unfortunately standing behind him was a shocked Casey who got nailed in the face by her step-brothers fist, falling to the ground she cried out in pain.

Derek stood there absolutely shocked…did he…did…did he just punch Casey? The love his life! He ran over to her only to be stopped by Truman, he glared at him and picked Casey up and set her on the stairs, he examined her face and looked at Nora, "Mrs. Venturi it's not broken. My dads a doctor I know these things, it's only a slight nose bleed. I wouldn't expect much more from Derek, his throws are as weak as a 6 year old girl," he said a smug look on his face. Derek chuckled bitterly, "Tell that to your black eye and bloody lip!" He said as he walked up the stairs.

"I hate you Derek," was the last words he heard before he slammed his door shut. He fucked up.

**_Part 4_**

* * *

**HOWS THAT FOR A BIG BANG? **

**I like this chapter, Derek's a tad bit jealous eh? Haha, so two more chapters.  
Review, review, review … please! (: **


	26. The Big Bang Part 5

**Did anyone watch the Teen Choice Awards (TCAs) today? I did. I always do (:  
ANYWAYS, after this chapter there will be one more, then an epilogue…  
ON WITH THE STORY…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 26

It was silent…

"What happened?" George asked not being able to stand the horrible awkward silence. Nora put a hand to her forehead, "Derek got into it with Truman, I don't know why. He had an outburst I guess…" Nora said truly tired of the family problems they have been having, "You see what happens to our kids George when you forcefully separate them? I don't…I don't think I'll be able to…take anymore of this," Nora said shaking her head tiredly and went into her basement bedroom. George watched her go, "I'll talk to you kids later, as for now I'm going to go talk to your mother," George said giving Casey a look and walking off.

Lizzie, Edwin, Casey and Truman looked at each other and jogged up the stairs one-by-one, instead of turning into their bedrooms they walked into Derek's. Casey closed the door behind her and sat on Derek's bed, Lizzie was on the floor by Derek's bed, Edwin was beside Lizzie and Truman was leaning against the door. Derek looked up from his computer desk a smirk on his face…

"Did they buy it?"

Casey smiled, "yeah they did," she stood up beside Truman, "this is going so much easier than I thought it would!" She said a satisfied smile on her face. Lizzie spoke up, "mom looked tired and George looked really stressed though…" she trailed off a worried expression on her face. Casey scoffed and threw her hands in the air, "so? That's what they get for trying to separate us." Derek smiled at Casey and hugged her from behind.

"Wait…what?" Truman said all of a sudden confused he stared at Casey and Derek, "this was because they separated you? I thought it was because they found out you snuck out a month ago and you guys got grounded majorly!" Casey smirked, "so we lied to you, oh well…what's done is done." Truman shook his head and put his hand on the doorknob. Casey put her hand of his and whispered in his ear being seductive, "Truman…" she trailed her cold breath hitting his temple sending shivers down his spine. "Casey this is wrong," he said looking down at her.

She pouted, "I thought you wanted to help me," she whined, "boo," she frowned. Truman sighed and cave in Casey was good at getting her way especially when she was being seductive with it. "Fine, I'll help you." She smiled and kissed his cheek and strutted back into Derek's arms. He kissed her neck which made her giggle, "Stop it and focus!" she said shoving him slightly, he chuckled.

"Anyways, when I left downstairs what happened?" Derek asked looking for answers, Edwin stood up, "Well Nora said she was tired of this and she doesn't think she could take much more, than dad followed her downstairs after telling us he would talk to us later." Derek smirked, "excellent."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "excellent?" Derek nodded, "After dinner, he'll most likely talk to us. Knowing Nora she'll have Truman stay…and we let it all out at them, make them break. I know they're close to breaking and I know because I can play with my dad's emotions so easily. They're close." Casey smiled, "what's the game plane babe?" Derek smirked, "We let it all out at the 'talk' don't hold back, take everything over the top!" He said sounding enthusiastic. Truman raised his hand, "Over the top?" Derek sighed hating the fact he had to go into detail about everything, why couldn't people just work with him? "Yes, I mean…" he trailed and looked at Lizzie, "Marti is over at her friend's house for the night right?" Lizzie nodded and Derek smirked, "great, see? Marti won't be here, no minor ears; let loose and make everything that comes out your mouth fill with emotion, make it believable!" Everyone was silent thinking over what Derek had just said. Lizzie objected, "what if we get into even more trouble?"

Derek waved her off, "more trouble for what; speaking our minds? Besides, the only person that's getting into trouble is me; I punched Case remember?" he chuckled. Truman rolled his eyes, "and me!" he said Derek waved him off, "whatever, you punched me too!" Truman snickered.

"D…" Edwin trailed walking over to him and placing his hands on the desk intensely looking into his brother's eyes, "what's the plan?" Derek smirked, "Well…" he went into detail about how everything would start and how he predicted everything would finish, "you'll be hated by our parents Truman, but at least you won't be needed in the plan anymore since it makes you feel so guilty." Truman frowned but than shrugged, "Whatever."

Casey turned her body around on Derek's lap, their fronts now facing each other her legs wrapped around him, she took his head in her hands and smiled, "you're so smart," she said and kissed him passionately which he happily returned.

**_Part 5_**

* * *

**So it's not over? **

***SHRUG* The next chapter WILL be REALLY dramatic…in my opinion. It's already written and uploaded in my Document Manager (Doc Manager). I just need to update it to the story, and for THAT to happen, guess what? I need reviews. C'mon guys, almost done!**

**Review, review, review! **


	27. The Final Bang

**Last chapter; it's quite long so I apologize.**

**(Nora is going to be 8 months pregnant)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Truman would you like to stay over for dinner? It's the least I could offer after what happened earlier," Nora said glaring at Derek. Truman smiled, "thank you Nora, I'd love to."

And that's how it started, Nora was sitting in her usual seat, Casey in hers, Derek in his, Edwin and Lizzie had switched because Casey and Lizzie were 'fighting', and Truman sat in Marti's usual seat. Casey mumbled a foul word under her breath causing Lizzie to snitch on her, Nora gave Casey a warning, Casey mocked her mother, George told Casey that it wasn't necessary to do that, Derek butted in saying it wasn't necessary to split them apart, Lizzie told them to 'shut the fuck up' Edwin pointed at her and called her a hypocrite for swearing when she just snitched on Casey for it. Truman said 'calm down everyone' and the kids all looked at him and said, 'stay out of this!' George banged his fists on the table and stood up, "DINNER IS OVER, EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM AND GRAB A SEAT, EVERYONE!" He shouted and the kids went to the living room a smirk gracing their lips.

Nora sat down in the sofa throw pillows propping her up. George stood, Derek sat in his recliner, Casey stood at the TV, Lizzie sat on the coffee table and Edwin stood beside Casey.

George took a deep breath, "what's going on with you guys?" He said, no one spoke up, "Lately you guys been out of control, why can't you stop and see that Nora needs peace, she's 8 months pregnant…she could really do without the stress right now, you guys are being selfish!"

Casey jumped up at the word 'selfish'. She laughed a sarcastic laugh, "Oh cry me a river George. You are the last one that should be talking about being selfish, you took away the only thing that kept your kids happy for what reason? So YOU didn't have to hear us actually getting along? So you didn't have to see us not fighting but ENJOYING each others company. So what if we had sex we're 19 for crying out loud, we aren't going to stay virgins for the rest of our lives!" Casey said now fuming. Derek couldn't help but smirk at how well Casey could act, he always knew she was something special. He had to fight the biggest urge to get up and kiss her right there.

Nora sighed weakly, "Casey…we understand you're hurting…but I think, it was for the best…" she said in between deep breaths. Casey shot a look at her mother, "what if someone took George away from you mom! You still wouldn't know how I feel, I'm not just 'hurting' I'm dying inside!" She argued. George stood up, "That's why you have Truman, he loves you…" he trailed. Everyone looked to Truman who took it as his key to start, "Well about that…I don't 'love' Casey per say, I just how do you put it…" he trailed as Derek got ready for his scene, "Wanted her for the sex," and as he said the last word Derek got up and choked him, not seriously choking him but acting so realistically that Nora and George both jumped up in shock and pried Derek from Truman and Truman fled the scene.

Everyone looked at Casey who was bawling her eyes out and Edwin was comforting her, Derek walked over to Casey but George stopped him and shook his head, Derek sat back down. "You have a violence issue Derek, you need help." Derek jumped up, "I need help?" He said as if he had won the jackpot, "NO YOU NEED THE HELP DAD, HAVENT YOU REALIZED I'VE BEEN MISERABLE WHEN YOU BROKE US UP, OR ARE YOU TOO SELFISH TO EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SONS HAPPINESS, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY BUT I WILL FIND A WAY TO CASEY AND WHEN I DO WE WILL MOVE OUT AND YOU WON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS RELATIONSHIP. I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME, YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM US YOU MONSTER!" Derek shouted in his father's face, George didn't know what came over him but he slapped Derek. Everything fell silent.

Casey ran over to Derek and checked his face, this wasn't a part of the plan, George stood there shocked, "Oh my God." Casey glared at the man standing behind her knowing he was too much in shock from his actions because she was basically straddling Derek and he wasn't pulling her away. Casey stood up and looked at George, "I hope you're fucking happy!" She said. Lizzie stood up, "and you know what," she paused feeling like she needed to get her mind cleared of things to, "I'M HAPPY WITH EDWIN, AND FOR YOU GUYS TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US, WE'RE 15 WE AREN'T STUPID. WE MADE A MISTAKE ABOUT HAVING SEX BUT WE KNOW THE CONCEQUENCES AND WE'RE THANKFUL THAT I'M NOT PREGNANT, BUT FOR YOU GUYS TO BREAK US UP THAT'S DISGUSTING OF YOU GUYS TO DO AND I CAN'T EVEN CALL YOU PARENTS ANYMORE." Edwin stood up agreeing with Lizzie, "I agree with her." Nora looked at the kids in front of her, Derek in his recliner heaving in and out in anger but slowly calming down under Casey's touch as she sat on him, Lizzie clinging onto Edwin as she silently cried and Edwin brushed her hair out of her face. What did she do?

"Casey, you changed."

Casey broke her gaze from Derek to look at her mother, "So have you mom, and I'm not saying it's for the better." Nora looked at her, "how have I changed?" Casey stood up and saw the look on Derek's face that told her that he missed her touch already. She looked at her mother, "since when did you ever let George or any men for that matter tell you what to do? Whatever you believed in you stuck by, you never let a man come in-between you and your rights, but now…ever since you became pregnant, you've been following George!" Nora knew what Casey was saying was true, she just followed George because she was afraid of losing him, she stayed silent.

"The only way you can be together is if you move out!" George told them again an edge in his voice. Nora looked at George, "Are you saying you want our kids to move out?" George looked at her, "I mean, yeah it's wrong for them to be together, but you know they really love each other and if it is necessary you know they will move out!" Nora said standing up and finally standing her ground. George and Nora went into a back and forth argument about what needs to be done, Nora taking the kids side and George going against the idea.

Nora shook her head, "George stop being selfish and listen to yourself! You want to tare this family apart? You want to take away our kids happiness just so you could be happy?" Nora said having enough of this. George looked at her, "so we could be happy Nora, me and you." Nora shook her head, "I'm happy when my kids are happy!" George stared at her, "What are you saying?" Nora looked down and then back up at George, "I want them to be together if that makes them happy, I'm tired of this family feuding."

George looked at Nora as if she had two heads, "you cannot be serious." Nora nodded, "I'm dead serious." George shook his head, "Nora what has gotten into you?" Nora looked at George, "reality…" she trailed, "as Casey stated months ago, they're step-siblings, it isn't wrong. It's legal." George looked at Nora and shook his head, "If you allow them to get together they won't be siblings anymore." Nora's heart stopped, "what?" George nodded his head, "you heard me…if they get together we're over, if they're over we get together. Its one or the other."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GEORGE WHY ARE YOU DAMN COMPLICATED, YOU WANT TO HURT MY MOM TOO? IS THIS WHY ABBY LEFT YOU? WERE YOU SO SELFISH WITH HER TOO?" Casey shouted at George not liking the idea of him hurting his mother, Nora put a hand on her shoulder, "Case calm down," Casey brushed her mother's hand off of her, "NO, HE'S BEING A LEVEL FOUR ASSHOLE RIGHT NOW, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT WE ALL LOVE EACH OTHER AND MY MOTHER LOVES YOU SHE'S FUCKING PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD GEORGE HOW COULD YOU THREATEN TO LEAVE HER LIKE THAT YOU JACKASS!" Casey said her face turning red from anger. George slapped Casey in her face, "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU SLUT!" Casey's head turned to the right from the impact George's hand made on her face and he didn't regret it, "YOU RUINED MY FUCKING FAMILY!" George shouted at her, Derek jumped up and punched his father in the face, "DO NOT TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN YOU MONSTER!" Nora stood there to shocked for words, she slapped George, "We're OVER you son of a bitch!" George stood there watching his world crumble. In 10 minutes he lost; 5 kids, his wife and his son-to-be.

"Kids go pack your bags; we're going to stay with your grandma until we have something worked out." Nora said ushering them upstairs. The kids all looked at each other guilt spilling from their eyes, what have they done? Ruined their parents happiness so they could have their own?

They all nodded at each other and Casey was the one with the guts to come out and say it, before George and Nora disappeared she said, "we have a confession…" the parents looked at her.

* * *

"You aren't mad?" Casey said as she crawled into the bed with her mother, Nora shook her head, "No. I understand how you must have felt and to come up with a plan to try and get everything back to normal was what you tried, however the outcome you couldn't control and I'm sure you didn't plan George hitting you, it was no ones fault besides his own." Casey touched her cheek where George slapped her a second time after she confessed what she and the kids had done. Derek had beaten George up to a pulp.

Casey hugged her mother tightly and said her goodnight and walked down her grandmothers hallway to the guest room where she and Derek would sleep, the next room over had Lizzie and Edwin. Her mother said they could sleep together but they had to promise not to have sex, they laughed and agreed.

* * *

"MOM PUSH," Casey said holding onto her mother's hand, only two hours into the night after Nora and Casey spoke did they hear a scream coming from Nora's bedroom, they opened the door and saw that her water had broke. Derek drove them to the hospital and here they were.

Nora breathed in and out, "Oh my God, oh my God…" she said as she pushed again, the doctors smiled as crying filled the room.

"Do you have a name?" A nurse asked her. She nodded, "Simon Venturi," she said tears welling up in her eyes. The nurse nodded and walked out the room. They cleaned Simon off and handed her to him, "He's beautiful," the family heard a male voice, they looked up and saw George, Casey clung to Derek who held an arm around her protectively, George saw this and looked away before he got angry, "what are you doing here?" Derek asked his voice booming, "Edwin called," he said Edwin shrugged, "he is the father he deserves to be here," he defended himself, they all agreed.

George walked towards Nora and brushed her hair out of her face, "are we seriously going to get a divorce?" Nora looked away, "you are being selfish George and you slapped my daughter twice, yes, we are getting a divorce."

George looked down tears coming from his face, "I regret it all," he admitted. They all looked at him, "what do you regret?" George sighed, "separating them, I had time to think when you guys left…you're all right, I was wrong. It was wrong of me to hurt you guys." Nora smiled, "seriously?" George nodded and walked over to Casey, "and I'm seriously sorry about hitting you. I don't know what came over me, I regret it so much Case." Casey nodded at him. George then walked over to Derek, "and son I'm so sorry for hitting you as well," Derek shrugged and looked away from him. He sighed and realized what he did have impacted the older children the most.

"Can I hold him?"

Nora gave Simon to George and saw Simon smile immediately.

She sighed.

* * *

"Thank you guys for coming home," George said as he picked the kids up from their grandmother's house the next morning, they all shrugged and piled out the car, "it's only because you agreed to leave us alone so we could be together," George nodded his head in understanding, "I promise."

"Come on Casey," Derek said walking towards the stairs, Casey gave him the 'one minute' finger, "I dropped my cell phone back here, I'll be in, in a while," she told him. He nodded and walked inside, "I have to get your mother so I'll be back," he told Derek before he closed the door, Derek waved him off and slammed the door behind him.

"Found it!" Casey said and stood up only to see George standing right behind her, George looked to the house and saw no one at the door, he held Casey by the neck, "if you hurt Derek you little whore I'm going to hurt you. I still don't approve of this little relationship thing you guys have going on but if it's going to keep Nora and I together I'm willing to let it slid. I'm watching you!" George as he let her go, "and if you tell anyone about this, I'm going to hurt you," He said before her sped away down the street. Casey stood there shocked as tears fell from her eyes. What just happened?

* * *

"You know I liked it better when we snuck around," Derek said as he kissed on Casey's neck.

* * *

"I love you," Edwin said to Lizzie as he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Casey giggled, "same."

* * *

"I love you too," Lizzie said as she kissed him back.

* * *

"You know what I find funny?" Derek said as he looked at Casey with pure love.

* * *

Edwin chuckled, "there should be a book about us," he said out of the random.

* * *

"What?" Casey asked interested in his answer.

* * *

"Huh?" Lizzie asked confused.

* * *

"We're like Romeo and Juliet," Derek said feeling nice that he'd be Romeo.

* * *

"A book about our life, so much drama it'd be a top seller." Edwin joked.

* * *

"How?" Casey asked feeling proud that Derek made a reference to a well known love story, that came out decades ago.

* * *

"What would it be called?" Lizzie asked curiously.

* * *

"Well…" Derek trailed off and kissed Casey's lips, "because we have a…"

* * *

"Uhm…I'm not sure," he paused, "maybe…"

* * *

_"Forbidden Love."_

* * *

**BLAAAAAAA, I always suck at ending chapters, I don't understand why though. Anywho, yes I know not my best. But review anyways for an epilogue? **

**Review, review, review.**


	28. EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Special note at the end***

* * *

Epilogue

It has been 5 years since Nora gave birth to Simon Venturi and a little terrible tyke he's been, he is as wild as Marti, sneaky as Edwin, athletic as Derek, organized and neat (for a 5 year old) as Casey and emotional as Lizzie. She's been living on her own for the past 3 years with Simon and she didn't mind the single life at all, the family would come back on vacation to see her and she was happy.

Derek and Casey had finished their last year of college last year and they lived only 3 hours away in a family home. They had a little 2 year old boy named Christian and Nora was informed 7 months ago –on Christmas, that Casey was 1 month pregnant with Derek's baby girl. Meaning now -in July, she is 8 months pregnant. They were also engaged and it turns out people had expected the step-siblings to get married, they seen it coming. As dysfunctional as they seem, they fit each other so well.

Lizzie and Edwin are in their last year of college in New York City, NY and they come back only on Christmas and summer vacation. They aren't engaged and they aren't married but they are dating. Lizzie and Edwin are now 20 while Derek and Casey are 24, they bought an apartment together so Nora was told and they are both doing very well and are excited to come back to Canada to see the family again.

Marti is 15 and in 10th grade; her and Dimmy have been dating still ever since they were 10 and they planned to become like their role models…Derek and Casey, they would marry and have children just like them.

What happened to George?

After Simon was born and the family went back to normal and the kids were allowed to see each other again Casey became distant, she was distant for 2 years. Until one day Derek, Lizzie and Edwin were in Casey's room trying to calm her down because she had been crying in her sleep all night and she hadn't realized. Lizzie called for Nora's help and when Nora went upstairs she immediately sensed something was wrong, -a motherly instinct, she shooed everyone out the room besides Derek and looked Casey in the eye, "Casey what's wrong, don't lie to me!" She ordered from Casey. The room was silent for the first time in an hour, Casey looked at her mother, "He's been hurting me mom!" She cried into Derek's chest and from there Nora knew what Casey meant, George had been hitting Casey when no one was around to help her.

Nora lifted Casey's shirt and saw bruises covering her body she turned the bedroom light on and due to the tears that fell from her eyes her make up was washed away and a black eye was peeking through, Derek clenched his teeth and 911 was called after he had paid a visit to his father in the basement. Nora had immediately divorced George from there and got custody over Marti and Edwin.

"I herby claim George Dylan Venturi guilty!"

George was sentenced 25 years for rape, abuse and the emotional abuse he caused onto Casey McDonald. However he swore his revenge onto the Venturi/McDonald clan that crowded the court room, he swore he'd be back and the day that he is, he'd take what mattered to them the most; then he disappeared behind the big wooden doors.

Everyone was happy at the moment and they knew no matter what was thrown their way they could overcome it if they just stuck together like a family nothing could hurt them. From what they been through over the years…they were sure of it.

* * *

**It's finished I would like for you guys to also know that there will NOT be a sequel. George is gone, he isn't coming back. So it's been a long journey to the end of this story. & I can't thank each and every one of you enough for sticking through this with me. It means a lot to me that you guys read and actually enjoyed this. Through everything, through the month long break that was taken because I was in a coma, my week long breaks because I was on vacation in different locations. You guys are really amazing and I couldn't thank you guys enough. Every time I read a review, it put a smile on my face and you guys should be proud of yourselves, you're amazing people. So thank you. **

**THE END.**


End file.
